The Nerd fell in love
by emonessxvampiress
Summary: What happens when Fork's nerd gives herself some change in her life, will she stay with her BF or go to the jock who never noticed her? AU AH BxE
1. Chapter 1

Bella moves to the little town of Forks with her loving dad, Charie Swan. Or better known as the Police Chief of Forks. Not the best way to stay invisible. About 2 months into the school year, she is labeled as the nerd of Forks High. She has a boyfriend named Jacob. Jacob is one of the very few 'normal' kids who talk to Bella. Along with Angela and her other nerdy friend Alice, they are best friends. Bella doesn't know it, but she has a crush on Edward Cullen, the school jock. When Bella decides to give herself a makeover, will she stay with Jacob, or will she dump him to be with Edward?

**Chapter 1- Confusion**

As I was putting my books in my locker, I felt two huge arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey Jacob." I knew I was probably grinning like an idiot, but that's what Jacob made me feel. He was my own personal sunshine.

"Hey Bells, wanna go to a movie with me today?" He looked hopeful.

"I would love to Jake, but I can't. I've got this huge trig test on Friday, and I have to keep my grades up if I want to get into Dartmouth. Maybe Tomorrow." I watched helplessly as Jacob's face fell. I had to study all week and therefore declined his dates. I swear the teachers were torturing me. They always seemed to whip out a new test every day to keep us busy.

"Sure Bells. Maybe Tomorrow."

"Jake," I said as he started to walk away, "you know how sorry I am. I swear that I will go out with you Friday night. I'll even let you pick the movie." He was my sunshine again. He grinned that big goofy grin that always made me see the sweeter side of Jacob, the one that I could spill my secrets to, the one that I could trust. I grinned in return. "See ya tomorrow, then, Bella!" He shouted happily over his shoulder on the way to his car. "Bye Jake." I mumbled.

On my way to the parking lot, the cheerleaders passed by and decided it would be fun to trip the nerd. Yay for me. I wasn't exactly born with the dancer's grace, so my traitor feet caused me to lose balance, and my unresponsive hands thought against the idea to save me. Instead I fell like the klutz I am.

" I am soooo sorry, I totally didn't mean to!" Sarcasam dripped with every word that came out of Lauren's mouth. She then turned and walked away, laughing. along with her little drone Jessica. I never liked it when people intentionally make me seem even more klutzier if that were possible, so I tried to ignore the feeling to strangle her right then and there, and instead walked silently fuming to my truck.

My truck was my prized possesion. I never complained about the gas mileage or miles per hour it gets. This truck is perfect for me. Me, being the klutziest human on Earth, could have less luck trying to get hurt in this truck being run over by bulldozer. It's like a frickin' tank.

I had to wait for Emmett, my big teddy bear jock of a brother, because he had to go to football and baseball practice. And apparently he had no ride. Even Rosalie, his beautiful girlfriend, declined his pleas for a ride, saying she was grounde from seeing him for a week. And Charlie would rather we don't ignore each other.

Despite us acting like we don't know each other exist, we are very close. We live on two different planets at school. But at home, we are as close as Bonnie and Clyde. He would always protect me; whether it be from my own self, or others.


	2. Chapter 2

Where the heck was Emmett? He was supposed to be here one hour ago. I decided to give my dear jock of a brother a text message, just so he knows.

_-Em-  
Gosh-darn it, Emmett, I've been waiting hours for you to come. I finished an entire book!  
If your butt hasn't made it into the passenger seat by the time it has been 4 minutes,  
You are going to walk home.  
Don't you dare think I'm bluffing, your time starts now.  
-With love, Bells.-_

Let him make what he wants with that. I started counting down. 3 minutes...2 minutes... I put the key into the ignition, and set the car in drive. In the rear view mirror, I saw Emmett running towards the truck, leaving a very confused group of jocks behind him. He ripped open the door and slid into the passenger's seat and glared daggers at me while I drove off and started laughing. He fumed silently. Poor Emmett, he looked like a kid who got his favorite toy taken away by his parents. "I'm sorry, Emmett, I was just extremely tired of waiting for your butt to hurry." I laughed some more. "Humph."

When we got home, Charlie was stuck to the TV as if it was telling him the world would end in 2 seconds. Emmett joined him after a while of just standing in the doorway, while I went to go make dinner. Thanks to Emmett making me wait, my schedule has been thrown off balance."Charlie, Emmett, waht do you guys feel like having for dinner?" All I got was two people daying "What'd you say?" Of course. Rule number one: Never distract them from TV.

I made lasagna. As soon as I put in the lasagna, and set the timer, I ran up to my room. I surprised myself by not tripping once in my haste to study for the Trig test. I threw my books on the bed and studied till my brains were mush. Or at least until I heard Charlie announce that the timer sounded. _No need to strain yourself, dad. _I thought as I passed the two statues in the living room. I set the plates and waited patiently for the two to come into the kitchen.

They smelled the air as if evaluating the food. When they were satisfied, they sat down to devour the food. After looking at them for a minute, with what I'm sure was a disapproving expression, Emmett finally looked up. "What?" He seemed so generally confused as to why I was staring. "You guys are pigs." I stated with confidence. "No, we are not pigs. We just eat like real men do, it's not our fault that you, Missy, are such a girl." Then he went back to eating. I began my meal.

After eating, I took a shower, put on some sweats, and then went back to my room to study more.

When I was about to go to sleep, I noticed my contacts on the table where I just put my glasses.  
They were the contacts my mom had gotten me for my 18th birthday. _I guess I could wear them tomorrow. _God knows Renee loved it when I used her presents. I decided to wear them tomorrow, just for Renee's sake.

* * *

I woke up feeling upbeat for some unknown reason. I don't even remember having a good dream. Oh, well. I didn't even bother with coffee today. I made breakfast, served Emmett, got ready, and was out the door in 30 minutes record time. Emmett was a little slower than usual. My glasses were in their case, seeing as how I remembered to wear my contacts.

I got to school early today, so I had time for a little exra studying before Trig. Somewhere during my studying a football fell in my lap. Ouch. "Hey sorry 'bout that, new girl." Tyler Crowley was apoligizing? And even more so, he called me 'new girl'. I didn't think I looked all that different without my glasses, but apparently I was wrong. Emmett never even commented. I didn't realize that the situation was so huge that not even Alice would recognize me, but I was wrong about that too.

"Hey Alice." She turned around and evaluated me. Then realization hit and then she started jumping up and down.  
"OMG, Bella, is that you? I can't believe it. You look so different than when you had glasses, what made you decide against it, oh my gosh, you didn't even call me to tell me, what-" I cut her off before my brain went into overdrive. "Alice, be quiet, people are starting to stare. I just put contacts in for Renee's sake, she loved it when I used her presents, so I did." I wasn't even paying that much attention to the people staring at us, or rather, me? This was going to be a long day.

On our way to English class, Alice was nudging me in the arm."What?" For a pixie, she sure had sharp elbows. "All the guys are staring at you. Probably wondering about the new girl." _Please._"Alice, only a few guys have said that, and I doubt they're staring." But I didn't tell Alice that I did notice people were staring, she would be teasing for the remainder of the day. the only person I wanted to see (coughJacobcough) wasn't here, so my day was sucking.

At lunch, the stares became more pronounced. Which is exactly why this next part was embarrassing: I fell. The good thing was that I was caught. The bad thing is that I was caught by Edward Cullen, who grinned his oh so famous crooked grin, which left me breathless. I shouldn't have, but it's hard to resist Edward Cullen's great smile- _I have a boyfriend. I like Jacob._ I kept chanting this in my head as I just stood there like an idiot. I mumbled a "Thanks." And walked away to my usual lunch table that contained a jumping Alice. I swear that girl should be in space by now, with the way she's bouncing like that.

She was ready to pounce. I flinched. "OhmygoshdidyouseethatEdwardCullentotallycaughtyouandallyoudidwasstandlikeyouwereretarded!" How she said all this in one breath, I will never know. She continued gushing about him like I wasn't even there when it happened.

Then the bell rang. _Saved by the bell, how cliche._ However, Biology was the one class I had with a certain bronze-haired wonder, and he was my lab partner, too. I groaned internally.

When I walked inside, people began the stares again. Sigh. Even the vile Mike Newton **(A/N: sorry I couldn't resist.)**couldn't stop staring. For all I knew, he was stuck in that position.

Whatever we were doing in Bio, I probably already learned. I started doodling on my notebook until I heard the legs of a chair squeak against the linoleum floor.  
"Hey." Edward Cullen was speaking to me. He almost never did that unless we had a project to do, but even then... then I realized I was staring. "Hi," I mumbled. I quickly gave myself a scolding._ 'Hi' Bella? What were you thinking, you are the smartest person in this class, and all you could come up with is 'Hi'? _Wait, why should I care? I shouldn't. Jacob is my boyfriend, Jacob is my boyfriend.

The rest of the Bio period went by fast. I sometimes snuck glances at Edward, but when he noticed, I quickly looked down, so as to not let him see the blush crepping up on my face. I still think he noticed, though.

I went to the parking lot, grateful that Emmett found a ride with Rosalie so that I could clear out my thoughts with Debussy without having him comment on how he would rather hear some rap. Sigh.

Emmett was already there, seeing as Rosalie drives like a maniac, and my car is a senior citizen. I went to the kitchen to get a head start on dinner, seeing as how i doubted Jacob would forget our date today. Then the phone rang. I picked it up, anticipating who it was already. "Hey Bells." Poor Jacob. "Wow Jake, you sound horrible." His voice was raspy as he responded, "I feel like crap, Bella. I don't think I'll be able to pick you up for the movies today."  
"That's okay, Jacob, if you need anything, though, feel free to tell me." I heard him laugh weakly at my attempt to be motherly. "You baby me too much, I'll be fine." Then he hung up. So much for early dinner.

I made the hamburgers anyway, and set them in the freezer while leaving a note for Charlie and Emmett where to find their dinner. After I took a shower, I went upstairs tuned out the world with my ipod, and slowly but surely fell asleep. I remember thinking right before I drifted off to sleep, was that I was wearing the contacts tomorrow.

* * *

**Edward's POV- Starting at the lunch scene**

I was going through the line at lunch when I noticed that people were staring at me- no, not at me, at someone behind me. And, as if on cue, when I turned around...BAM! I was greeted with a falling girl. Instinctively, I put my arms out to save her. When I grinned, she blushed a lovely shade of red. Then she seemed to mumble a 'Thanks' and left before I could say anything to her.

I saw her walking towards a very bubbly looking Alice. I just shrugged and decided that she wasn't worth my time. She hung out with my sister, who wasn't exactly on the cool side, and I hung out with the cool kids. But I still found myself thinking about her deep, chocolate eyes, her full lips, her mahogany colored hair...

"Earth to Eddie!" I snapped out of my reverie, and focused on Emmett, who apparently was calling my name. "Yes, Emmett?" I was silently fuming that he had used my despised nickname. "What were you thinking 'bout dude?" I couldn't tell him I was thinking about a nerd. "Nothing dude." But my eyes gave me away, they flickered over to her table. Emmett being Emmett, he noticed. "Dude, were you thinking about my sister?" His sister? No, it couldn't be. It did sort of look like her..."No, man, I was just thinking about how Alice is studying too hard lately."

He looked like he had a shred of doubt, but didn't get to question it further seeing as I was saved by the bell._ Saved by the bell. How cliche._

I walked into the classroom of my Bio class, looked on the board and found that today would be a very boring day, considering that I already learned this stuff.  
I then walked over to my seat and almost gasped aloud when I realized that my lab partner really WAS Emmett's sister. Emmett's nerdy sister. Noticing how everyone in this room was also staring at her, I guess something changed about her. She was doodling on a notebook, and I noticed she was not wearing glasses today. That must be it. The vile Mike Newton was staring at her- no, he was ogling her. This made me feel angry for a fraction of a second. _Why would that make me angry? I have no possession of this girl, therefore should feel no anger.Do I like her? No._

Then Mr.Banner chose this time to start class.I was grateful for a while...till I got bored, like, 5 minutes into the stupid lecture. I tuned him out and thought again about Bella. I looked over to find she had been looking at me, and then quickly dipped her head down so that I couldn't see her blush. But I did.

After school, I went to the parking lot to wait for Alice. Alice was not as much of a nerd as Bella seemed to be labeled as, so I didn't mind taking her home. We were also secretly very close, but kept it a secret because of my rep. Alice said she didn't mind.

"Hey Bro. How's it going?" Alice seemed bubbly.

"I'm doing well, Alice, may I ask what the deal is with your upbeat attitude?" She shook her head."Nope." I didn't ask again about it and instead put in Debussy and hummed along to Claire De Lune. My thoughts were elsewhere while I was in La La Land. I was in a trance.

I followed my daily routine. Go to room, do homework, eat Esme's dinner, go to room, listen to music, have Alice intrude, take a shower, get ready for bed, sleep. It was the same every day. I'm surprised I wasn't a robot at this point. The only thing different today was that right before I fell asleep, I thought about Bella.

* * *

**Thanks for all the alerts guys! You made me feel all giddy inside, I even did a happy dance till my dad came inside and gave me a 'she-is-crazy-so-I'd-better-leave-now-before-it-rubs-off' looks. Review please! This is my first fanfic and I would like to know how you think it is going.Gives best puppy dog pout**

**I would like to say a few things bout the story, like, you know how Eddie seems to give in to his feeling first? Bella is going to take a while before she realizes how much she likes Edward. Everyone is a little OCC, but I'll try to make them better, I promise!  
Please do not beat me up about putting Jacob and Bella together, this story is strictly BxE. Be patient I will try to update as much as I can.**

**And for every scene Edward stars in, I will most likely put it into his point of view too. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING...HECK, I DON'T EVEN OWN THIS LAPTOP.**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up this morning thinking about Edward Cullen

I woke up this morning thinking about Edward Cullen. Why? I have no freaking idea. By breakfast time, I'm questioning my sanity. He's still in my mind. He's like an alarm set to go off every five minutes. I have a boyfriend; I shouldn't be feeling this way about anybody. Whatever, I just won't think about him anymore…… That won't be so hard will it? No. No, it won't.

I surprised myself my wearing a skirt. All the jeans were in the washer. Jeez, I didn't know I wore them that much. I looked completely and utterly different. With no glasses, and a skirt, I looked….. good. Emmett was looking for me once I got outside. He skimmed by a couple times, but never looked close enough to see me. Only when I was right in front of him, he realized it was me.

"Bella? What- how- why- Bella!" He then pulled me up into a bigger bear hug than even Jacob could manage.

"Can't b-b-rea-the!" Dang, why did he have to be so gosh-darn huge?  
"Sorry, Bells, It's just that you look so different!" Duh. Even I saw that.

"And?"

"I was waiting for the day to come when you went out of the nerd herd." _Nerd herd?_

"You were waiting? What, are you like, physic or something?"

"No, I was just hit with intuition. I knew it would be soon. Maybe you'll even snag a better boyfriend. Not that Jacob isn't okay and all."

"God, how do you really feel? Let's just go, we're already too late for my standards."

We went to the car, and before I knew it, we were in the school parking lot.

Emmett didn't say a word to me the whole ride. He just looked at me like I was a math problem he was trying to figure out.

We got out of the car and went our separate ways. Alice came bounding toward me like the energetic pixie she is. Angela followed closely behind. "Alice, calm down on the bound-o-meter." She glared, but eventually calmed down. Angela snickered.

"Bella, you look amazing." Her eyes were filled with questions, but did not get to ask, which was a first for Alice. The bell rang. The bell gods must be on my side this week.

We walked to our first period AP Lit. It was very boring, just another lecture about a book I've already read.

I continued to doodle on my notebook and only lifted my head to answer the questions.

Second period Spanish seemed to go by quicker than Homeroom, but I guess that was because I actually learned something new.

The rest of the day went by uneventful, with a few meetings with the floor on my part. _Stupid klutziness._ I felt very uncomfortable with the guys staring, probably because no klutz wants to be the center of attention when they know they are going to fall flat on their faces.

Mike came up to me at lunch. _Stupid vile Mike Newton._He asked me out. Ick. "I have a boyfriend, Mike. You know Jacob? He wouldn't be too happy if I went out on a date with you, would he?" He left me alone. Jacob is pretty huge, so nobody messes with him unless they want a fight.

I suddenly felt confident. I don't even know where it came from, maybe from the attention? But I felt powerful going into Bio. Edward hadn't come yet, so I doodled again. I heard the legs squeak, and looked up to see Edward eyeing my legs. I cleared my throat. He seemed to snap out of La La Land and focus on my face for a second before turning away. I could have sworn I saw a tint of pink cover his cheeks, but I might have been wrong.

It was extremely hard to focus feeling Edward's intense gaze on my hair, since my head was down. I did catch a few words of the lesson, though, words like; a, and, them, the, basic. I continued to doodle. **(A/N: In case you haven't noticed, Bella draws a lot.) **

When the bell rang- which seemed like eons into the lesson- I quickly grabbed my things and was about to make it towards the door, when I heard a velvety voice call my name.

"Yes, Edward?" He looked like he was about to ask me something, and decided against it. "I just wanted to say 'hi'." I shrugged it off and went to my next class. Gym. (Insert groan here.)

Gym is another thing klutz persona don't like, considering all the sports with balls in them. Balls that hit the klutz like you're getting shot by the freaking Mafia. Ouch, the pain.

Luckily, Alice was in this class to protect me…. And some other unfortunate souls. I don't know why Coach Clapp even lets me walk. He's experienced the force and outcome of my accidents. And they weren't pleasant ones for him either.

I tried to stay in the back, but somehow managed to clip Tyler and Mike's shoulder. Will my skills never cease to amaze me?

I quickly changed and ran to the parking lot. Yet again I had to wait for Emmett. He came out a little earlier than usual, probably remembering the little escapade he had last week.

He jumped in and told me to 'floor it.' Please. Like my car can even go that fast. He should know better.

"What are you so excited about, Emmett?" He was bounding like Alice does. It freaked me out. "I am going to watch the game with Charlie. _The Game, _Bella. The most important game of the season." Whatever. Like I could get so excited over something as trivial as that.

Emmett went straight to the couch as I had expected. I went straight to my room to set my stuff down, and go downstairs to get dinner ready.

I fell asleep a little after my bed routine. Maybe this new image wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Edward POV- Starting with his morning.**

I woke up extremely tired and only vaguely remember my dream of Bella. It's a shame, it was probably good. I slumped out of bed and grabbed the first clothes that came into my grasp. Which- when I looked in the mirror- looked pretty good. It was a green polo shirt and jeans. The polo shirt went great with my eyes._ Wait, what am I saying? If I didn't know any better, I could swear I was gay._

I was still shaking my head when I went downstairs, prior to my little observation upstairs.

I grabbed a granola bar and headed out the door with Alice. She was her bounding self as usual. Sigh. I had her put on her seat belt to restrain her, she pouted a little, but still obeyed. She told me how great my outfit is.  
"Edward, are you secretly gay?" She asked the question a little too innocently. I sighed.  
"No, Alice, I do not happen to be gay in any way whatsoever. This outfit was the first thing that came into my hands." She looked at doubtfully, but did not say a word. I was glad, to say the least, more time for me to think about Bella.

We got to school and Alice was looking out the window and had out a face of awe. I looked in the same direction and there was Bella. In a skirt. She had great legs_. Shut up, Edward, you sound like a pervert_, I quickly composed my face and proceeded to get out of the car.  
"Come on, Alice, the-" She was out and bounding toward Bella quicker than I would have thought possible for that little pixie.

I locked my Volvo and headed for the school. I glanced over to Bella before I went inside to first period.

The time seemed to go by slower and slower each period as I waited anxiously for lunch. the seconds were taunting me._ Get over yourself Edward, she probably won't even notice you. And you can't sit by her anyway._I was practically bouncing in my seat in Math class with all the excitement. I was getting stares. _Tone it down a little, Edward, or people will think you're crazy. _I did.

_RING!_Lucky me the bell rang. I ran so fast out of there, that if Coach Clapp were here he would sign me up for Track and Field right then and there._ I don't need another sport, I need Bella._ When I got to the lunch room, I slowed down a bit, got my tray, and hurried to the jock table. Apparently they were just on a topic of conversation. _Something to distract me of Bella._ Wrong.

"...Man, did you see how Bella looks today? HOT." Some kid who I don't know.

"...Yeah, I might just ask her out." Mike better not.

"...Dude, she's my freaking sister! I don't wanna hear that." This came from no other than Emmett Cullen.

" I dare you to go ask her out now, man, before you explode guts in the cafeteria." Tyler.

"Okay, Emmett, do you mind?"

"Nah, I would rather you just go and do it so I don't have to sit here and listen to you." Then he grinned like he was sharing some sort of inside joke. I glared at Mike's back as he went over to ask Bella out. Then I turned to Emmett, to find him still grinning like an idiot.  
"What in the world are you smiling about?" I asked him.

"He has no chance with Bella, she already has a boyfriend. Jacob Black. He's bigger than that puny Mike and would probably snap his neck if he was here to witness this." Then he broke into a fit of laughter which I had to join. He nudged me in the ribs and pointed over to their direction."Watch this. Bella can be cross when she wants to." I looked over to their table and saw Bella with a cold expression and an oblivious Mike. "Mike, I have a boyfriend. You know Jacob? He wouldn't be too happy if I went out on a date with you, would he?" She looked at him with a disgusted expression which made me smile. He then walked over here grumbling something about 'Stupid sister-Emmett.'

Whatever. I realized I was still staring at their table when Alice lifted her head to meet my gaze. Something about her smile was off. Oh, well.

I walked into Bio feeling happy. _She has a boyfriend, you wouldn't have a chance. And you heard what Emmett said, he is huge._ I quickly put out those thoughts as I sat down in the seat. I looked at her. Bad move. My eyes raked over her body like the hormonal teenager I am. She decided to look up at that moment, but I paid no attention till she cleared her throat.

I looked into her eyes and almost got lost in those deep pools of chocolate, but I looked away. I was blushing._ Edward Cullen doesn't blush. Shut up brain. _I looked over to her to find her looking engrossed in the lesson. I stared at her, trying to make her look my way just once. She didn't. The bell rang, and she was almost out the door when I called her name. _What the heck are you going to say now, Sherlock Holmes? You can't ask her out. Oh wait, she's waiting for you to say something. _"I just wanted to say 'hi'." I internally smacked myself for sounding so stupid. She shrugged and walked away. I went to hide in my car and pulled out a Debussy CD.

Before I knew it, it was time for football practice. I was a human monotone, not really paying attention. Alice was in the car waiting, and we drove home, not saying a word to each other the whole time. I could tell she had some questions she wanted to ask, but I gave her no incentive that I wanted to hear. I wanted to be alone with my thoughts and Bella.

Esme was eyeing me warily as I ate. Then she looked at Alice and she shrugged. The same as yesterday, my routine only slightly altered. Bella starred in my dreams again.

* * *

**A/N: wow, that was long. Anyways, thanks for reviewing I really like the fact that people actually like my story.**

**Sorry that some of the chapters have ended up being copies of the first chapter, but that's just an outcome of my expertise being on FanFiction. I will try to fix those as fast as possible.**

**Anyways, during the week, I'll most likely either not update soon enough, or update short chapters, I'll try to give you guys updates as fast as possible. If you have any ideas on how Bella should dump Jacob, I will see which one catches my eye. Thanks again for making me feel all happy inside by reviewing. My dad probably wants to send me to an asylum. LOL.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, THIS HAS ALL BEEN POSSIBLE COURTESY OF THE LETTER B... OH, AND STEPHENIE MEYER, TOO.**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up this morning thinking about Edward Cullen.

* * *

**(Eddie will start this time.)**

**Edward POV**

I had to plan my next move. Bella will be mine. _But she has a boyfriend,_ I reminded myself. It doesn't matter to me.

She doesn't even know me, but once she does, she will like me. We are both kindred spirits. _Shut up, Edward, your making yourself delusional!_

"What are you making yourself delusional about?" I jumped when I heard Alice in the doorway, and fell out of bed. Apparently I said my last thought aloud. I quickly got up and turned to Alice, who was now fighting back the fit of laughter by covering her mouth.

The giggles managed to escape.

"Jeez, Alice, make some noise when you walk into a room or at least wear a bell around your neck to warn me. Not everyone has pixie hearing." She glared at me for a second, completely forgetting the reason she came in here in the first place. But- being Alice, there are only so many things that she can forget.

"Dear brother, do you expect me to forget that easily? Tell me what you were thinking." She put on her best Alice game face.

"No, Alice, I will not tell you what I was thinking nor will you get it out of me." She turned around and I could swear I heard her say, "Not yet." I shivered.

I got out of bed and quickly changed.** (A/N: you should feel proud for Eddie, he actually took time to choose his outfit.)** I wanted to look good for Bella. _She won't notice you, you idiot. _My brain was really starting to get on my nerves. I went downstairs and ate breakfast. I thanked Esme and headed out the door with Alice.

I was in an even faster hurry to get to school. Alice was practically holding her tiny frame down to the seat. When we got to the school, I quickly shot Alice an apologetic smile and searched for Bella.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice grinning in satisfaction. That crazy, deranged pixie.

Then I saw her. She was in a skirt again, showing off her beautiful legs. Ugh. That is going to make it hard to listen in Bio.

Jacob came. Her _boyfriend_. My brain was radiating 'I told you so' feelings off the walls. He hugged her. He talked to her. He walked her to the entrance. He kissed her. Alice was far gone somewhere talking to her friend Angela. I was kind of glad that she had not been there to see me glare daggers into his back.

Oh, well, he doesn't have a right to her; she can still choose to leave him. For me if she wants to, even. In fact, I wish.

The bell rang. I was going to be late for class. Using my super jock legs; I ran. I got there just before the teacher in record time. All this class period and next, I was thinking about changing my schedule, being in Bella's classes. My idiot of a brain was saying how I was falling……. Hard. I don't believe it. It's just a big crush. Just a big crush.

Lunch came by quickly and I was anticipating seeing Bella. I forgot that Jacob was back, so I was pretty surprised when they both walked in, his arms around her waist. She was happy. I saw that.

Alice was waiting in the other table with a smug expression on her face when Jacob and Bella walked over quickly enveloping in conversation.

I turned to get my mind off of Bella and tried to rope myself in the words of my fellow jocks, but it came out as mumbo jumbo to me. _You, my dear boy, are falling hard for the nerd._ I hated my brain at this moment with its constant nagging about how hard I am falling with Bella. I was practically a tune in my head by now.

Bio was just as embarrassing as yesterday. I found myself still looking at her legs again just to have her 'ahem' my way out of my own little world. I noticed she was becoming more confident in herself each day she went with this new look. It was disturbing in a way, but still comforting if that makes sense.

I, yet again, walked home dazed. Esme somehow accepted my new glazed over eyes at lunch and just shrugged it off. Same routine, with my new little addition of Bella in my mind at almost all times.

* * *

**Alice POV (Just thought I'd squeeze it in there, so you can know what the pixie is thinking.)**

Edward was so hilarious this morning. I had actually caught him by surprise. He said I wouldn't get it out of him, but I had a feeling that I would soon.

Eddie was in a hurry to get to school. Probably to see Bella, to look he gave her the other day confirmed my suspicion that he might like her in this new entourage. I spoke with Angela.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Eddie glaring daggers at Jacob, Bella's boyfriend.

I walked with Angela to first period. Yawn. I kept myself up thinking that I should take Bella out shopping. Yes, for a nerd, I like shopping. Sue me.

Lunch came around and I bounced to lunch, excited to see Bella. I was already seated when Bella and Jacob came in, got their lunches, and came to sit with me. I must admit I felt a bit smug knowing that Edward was staring at Bella, until he decided to join the world of jocks.

When school ended, he seemed distracted. Esme shook off the look he had in his eyes and continued eating her dinner. I went to sleep after I did my bedtime routine. It was going to be interesting tomorrow.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Today I felt outgoing. I decided to wear another one of the skirts I had gotten on my many birthdays. It was plaid, just above the knee.

After I changed, I looked in the mirror and saw something different. It wasn't my new attire, no. It was something in my eyes. Confidence? No. I don't think so. Not much, at least.

Jacob called this morning to wake me up and tell me that he would be at school today. I wonder at breakfast what he will say when he sees me.

I got to school a little later than usual, because Emmett was still eating his massive breakfast when I was in the car.

The first thing I noticed when I got there was that Jacob was already running towards me with his arms wide.

"I missed you so much, Bella." He said as he enveloped me in a huge hug.

"I missed you too, Jacob." My voice was strangled and I'm pretty sure he noticed, because he quickly set me down. He took a long look at me before he noted the change in his mind. "Wow, Bella you have great legs! Since when have you owned a skirt?"

I blushed. "I've had it for some time now, I just decided to wear some skirts this week, so get a good look, because this is going to be almost one of the last times you see this." I laughed at his pout.

He then kissed me. It was so abrupt that I was stiff at first, but then relaxed. I had to pull him away because the bell chose to ring at that moment. "Come on, Lover boy, the bell rang. We better get going."

Jacob was in my first period class, so that class flew by with no problem. We were passing notes to each other until the teacher caught us and read the notes aloud. We were so random in the notes that it was hilarious to hear him read it and then become confused as to why we were writing about our favorite kinds of pie.

Second period was when Jacob left until lunch. I had to fight to stay awake during the lesson, but my eyelids still felt heavy.

Then lunch came rolling around.

My eyes scanned the lunchroom for Jacob, when I felt the two warmest arms around my waist.

"Hey, Jacob." I said.

"Who said it was Jacob? Maybe it's Bob." He joked as he pecked me on the cheek.

We went to go get lunch together and sat where a smugly looking Alice was sitting, then saw as her face fell but ever so slightly. I shrugged out of Jacob's grasp and started chatting away at Alice, who was talking about some shopping trip. Somewhere during that conversation, my mind decided to grace me with a flash memory picture of someone.

Edward.

Why am I thinking about him? There was a little nagging voice in my head that thought he was insanely beautiful._ He is handsome, yes. Beautiful? Maybe. Jacob still is my boyfriend though._ I suddenly felt guilty and left with Jacob as he walked me to class after lunch. He grazed my cheek with his hand and left for his Gym class.

Bio was spent in the same fashion as it was yesterday. Edward, yet again, seemed distracted by my legs again. Sigh. If I'm responsible for his failing this class, I will never forgive myself.

After a very clumsy time in Gym, I went straight home, considering that Jacob was grounded for some unknown reason; and Emmett was catching a ride with one of his teammates.

Charlie was going to be home late, so I sat on the couch and ordered some pizza, feeling too lazy to make my own food. After a couple slices, I went upstairs to listen to my Ipod.

Emmett came home soon after, and went straight to his room. I heard his loud snores vibrating off the wall. I went outside.

The neighbors on the other lawn looked so happy. Two little kids were playing tag when they noticed me. One waved, and I waved back. I smiled as they resumed their game with just a simple yell of, "Tag!"

I wish it were that easy on teenagers.

I went inside a couple minutes after and took a shower, seeing as it was already 7 o'clock. I crawled into bed and stared at the ceiling until I felt my eyelids droop and sleep overcame me. Green eyes starred in my dreams.

* * *

**A/N:** **You guys deserve this chapter, seeing as I did not update during the week. The homework load was insane, lots of numbers and letters and phone calls and all that jazz.**

**The only reason I was able to finish this chapter, was because I'm an insomniac. My whole family is asleep and I'm awake watching Comedy Central at 2am. Sigh. **

**I wrote some extra short stories on the side during the week, so if you read and review those I will forever and ever love you. (Emmett's Day of Fun, and Letters in Bio.)**

**Thanks for the reviewers and readers, love ya'll!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN A SINGLE LETTER OF STEPENIE MEYER'S CHARACTERS.**_

**P.s. The letter B thing in the other author's note was just my tribute to the weird Sesame Street. **


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up this morning thinking about Edward Cullen

**Bella's POV**

_I was in a dark room. Where is this place? I had no idea._

"_Hello? Is anybody here? Where am I?"_

"_Hello, love," Came a soft and velvety voice._

"_Who are you?"_

_Then, out of the shadows, all I saw were two shiny emeralds of eyes. They were beautiful. I felt a feeling of ease of seeing them and forgot totally about the dark room I was in. Still, there was no answer coming from the man._

_Just as I was about to ask again, I was surrounded in light, and saw that the room was also the same color as the man's eyes. Emerald. I turned back to the mysterious man to see who he was and gasped when I saw…_

I woke up to MC Hammer's 'Can't Touch This' in the morning at 2am. It was Alice. How she ever chose that ringtone for herself, I will never know. She is such a mysterious pixie.I rolled over to answer my phone, but instead of grabbing it, I fell. I got up and answered my phone a little more harsh than intended, but oh, well. She shouldn't even be calling at this time.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Bella!" She had to yell because I had dozed off.

"What?"

"Do you want to go shopping today after school?"_ What!?_

"Is that all you wanted to ask me at….2am in the freaking morning!?" _Is she kidding me?_

"Yes. Now answer my question."

"Yes, fine. But, mind my asking, why do you have a need for shopping at 2am?"

"I just noticed you wearing a bunch of skirts, and maybe you'd like some more. Oh! And while we're at it, we can look at some cute new tops I saw at Pac Sun. Maybe even some new shoes!" Well, _somebody_ is a morning person.

"Whatever, can I go to sleep now?"

"Sure, Bella, but meet me at my car after school."

"What about my truck?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Emmett can drive it can't he?"

"I'll ask him, bye Alice."

"Bye, Bella."

Who am I kidding? I can't go to sleep now. Sigh. Darn Alice had to wake me up. Now I had to get ready, I guess. I took a long shower to pass some of the time. It worked……… a little. Now it's 3:30am. My clothes for today consisted of a turtleneck and a skirt.At breakfast, I was wondering who had green eyes at our school. Only one person came to mind.

Edward Cullen. _Must store this for further investigation. _I was almost positive that it was him. Of course, I didn't get that good of a look since Alice woke me up.

Breakfast was done, I already had breakfast done for Emmett, and I had nothing to do besides watch infomercials. Yawn.Emmett came down at 6:45 during a Foot Cream commercial. Yuck.

"Hey, Bells, got foot problems?"

"No, Emmett, I do not have foot problems, why do you ask?"

"You're watching a foot cream commercial, what am I supposed to think?"

"That I am extremely bored out of my mind. I think you would know if I had foot problems, Emmett. Go eat your food." I was getting irritated due to lack of sleep.

"Girl, I don't know how you live your life!" And with that, he left, singing some random song off the top of his head. Silly Emmett.

7:00 Am. We have to go soon.

"Emmett, we are leaving in 5 minutes, whether you like it or not, so hurry up and come outside!" I started to gather up my things and headed out the door. Emmett came not to far after, and looked me once over and shook his head.

"Bells, if you keep on dressing like that, and you need a bodyguard, don't bother to ask. I would love to punch a guy's face in." I rolled my eyes and got in the truck.

"That's nice to know, Emmett, but I don't think so. I do have a favor to ask, though."

"What do ya need, sis?"

"Alice invited me to go shopping with her today, so I'll need you to drive the truck back after you get finished with your practice. Think you can do that?" He seemed almost gleeful to hear this news. Probably thinking about how he doesn't need to ask his friends for a ride now.

"Sure, Bells. Now up, up and beyond to school!" I shook my head at his random tribute to Buzz Lightyear.

I looked for Alice when I was pulling up in the parking lot at the school. She was already bounding in the entrance to the school and attacked me as soon as I had walked up to her. I'm not kidding, she literally pounced on me, which resulted in a few cat calls from a few guys who had come to school early to study or do homework.

A quick glare from me shut them up.

After pushing Alice off of me, I asked her what the show was for.

"I was just excited about shopping today, I already have a couple new looks in store for you and they are going to look so cute, what with your pale complexion, and I already have makeup at my house and-" I cut her off.

"Alice, no makeup. And that is final. The only thing I will stand for is MAYBE, maybe eyeliner." She pouted her so famous Alice pout. But makeup was one of the things I would not take. It made me feel fake.

"Don't even think about pouting, missy." With that, I just walked away from her pleading face before I had a chance to cave in. I walked into my first period class, being one of the first people there. **(A/N: as you might have noticed, I don't say much about Bella's classes, because the schedule shifts every once in awhile, sorry. It's not solid.)**

Then Tyler walked up. That was not a pleasant conversation, might I add.

"Hey, Bella, is it?" He barely even knew my name, and he was just walking up to me like an old friend?

"Yeah, it's Bella." I was so bored; my tone didn't even have the politeness I usually show people. He, however, was completely oblivious to it.

"Cool, so do you think you might want to go out sometime?"

Then my savoir came. Jacob.

"Hey there Bells." Then he seemed to notice the additional body close to us.

"What's up Tyler?" He looked like he knew, but waited for him to say something.

"Nothing, just asking Bella something." He looked almost like he didn't have a clue to who Jacob was. I decided to clue him in on this little detail he decided to factor out.

"You know Jacob, my _boyfriend_, Tyler? I didn't know that?" He seemed taken aback by the situation at hand and backed away slowly.

"Actually, Bella, It's almost time for class, so I'll just sit down now." I chuckled a little bit at his face. He looked like he just saw a ghost. Then Jacob kissed me on the forehead just as the History teacher came in.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward glare at his table like it just offended him. It looked quite hilarious, so I started laughing.

My laughing was caught short with the teacher looking at me like I was high on drugs. Then I looked over at Jacob, who looked like he was on the verge of hysterics. Then I realized that I just interrupted the lesson of the Depression. I let out a giggle before telling the teacher to continue.

After class, Jacob asked me what the commotion was all about. I lied and told him that I just remembered something funny that happened to me last night before I went to sleep. He believed it.

I was walking in the other direction than Jacob to get to class when I bumped into somebody and ended up landing on them. Which also ended up in me and the other person locking lips? It felt more like a shocking sensation, and I am not even sure if that is what you would call it, but my instinct soon caught up with me and I pushed myself off.

That's when I saw who it was. Edward Cullen. _Holy chicken nuggets! I practically just kissed Edward Cullen, who is not my boyfriend, by the way._ "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for making you fall!" I helped him up and uttered something like a 'see you later', but I'm pretty sure he didn't hear it, since he just turned around and left.

I walked into my second period class still thinking about the shocking sensation when our lips touched. Jacob and I never felt that._ I wonder why._ I shook my head vigorously as if I could make it go away, but no, it stayed there like a lamppost in the sidewalk of my brain. I continued to take notes of what the teacher was saying. No such luck in the attention apartment.

Lunch came by quicker than expected. Before I knew it, I was in Biology. Edward sent me a note.

**Did you feel it?**

What was he talking about?

_**Excuse me?**_

I threw it back at him when the teacher wasn't looking. I was reading his face carefully when he read the note. He looked…. Hurt? He wrote something down and gave it to me.

**Never mind. Forget I mentioned it.**

I was pondering this all throughout Bio. What did he mean when he wrote that? What was going trough his mind? It was times like these that I wished I could read minds.

After nearly killing someone in Gym, it was time to go meet Alice. She was bouncing in front of the Volvo the Cullens had gotten due to their large variety collection of cars. I saw Edward there, looking very uncomfortable. As if he just got news that he would be the one taking us.

"Hey Alice, ready to go? We're going to have to get there early if we want to be back by dinner." I knew Alice. If she wanted to go shopping, she did it as if the world would stop in a few seconds if she didn't. "Yep. Hop in the back there, and let's get a move on!"

I did as she said and snuck a glance at Edward. He didn't seem to move from his stiff glance until Alice had kicked him gently.

"Snap out of La La Land and move out of here, chauffer!" She was bounding in her seat from all the excitement and I just had to laugh. This, in turn, gave me a glare from Alice.

_Four hours later…_

Shopping with Alice had not been so bad; I ended up with at least a month's worth full of skirts and shirts. I had intended on paying Alice back, what with her using so much money on me. Poor Edward was just following awkwardly and giving feedback on what I looked best in. If he didn't date girls so often, I would have thought he was gay.

After a long day, I didn't even bother with the pizza on the table. I went upstairs, got ready for bed, and went to sleep.

**Edward POV**

I woke up as soon as I had heard the _bar-ring _of my alarm clock. I got dressed, got breakfast and waited for Alice to get ready and come to the door. Two days in a row I have gotten up early in haste to see Bella, but Alice being Alice, she delayed every second of it.

We had gotten to the school, minutes after, thanks to my crazy driving, and I was currently looking for Bella. Alice had said something to me about shopping but I didn't listen.

"Edward? Edward! Are you even listening to me?" She waited for me to answer. But she got none.

"Humph. Fine, I am going to go wait for Bella at the door." I nodded, signaling for her to go.

A couple minutes after, I saw Bella in another skirt. _You are falling hard once again. Heck, you are even falling for her legs!_ My brain was in another taunting mood today.

The sight that came after Bella was frightening. The last thing I heard was catcalls and a race of jealously ran through me. Then I actually saw the result of my sister pouncing on Bella so fast a cheetah would be jealous. They were on the floor with Alice on top of Bella. _Holy cheese crackers._ I looked away before I could do anything else and blushed.

When I turned back awhile later, they were gone and most of the school had filed into the parking lot. The warning bell rang and I walked into my first period class. When I saw Bella there I totally forgot that I had forgotten about her being in this class, and I felt elated until I heard Tyler walk over to her table and ask her out.

I, myself, found this interesting that he wouldn't know about Jacob. I heard her answer to Tyler in a bored tone. Tyler was oblivious. He asked her out. Then I saw Jacob come in and greet Bella, and upon seeing Tyler, greeted him too. I almost wanted to laugh out loud when Tyler retreated back to his table seeing that Bella had a boyfriend, but when he left, Jacob kissed her.

I looked away glaring at the table when the teacher walked in and started his lesson on the Depression, when I suddenly heard Bella laughing out loud. It was probably a mistake on her part, since the teacher was talking about… well, one of the most depressing times in history. She told the teacher to continue after letting out another giggle.

I was pondering what she could have been laughing about through the whole History period._ Maybe she just remembered something insanely hilarious._ Her laugh reminded me of Bells. Bella, what a nice fitting name, Bella for beautiful, for Bells.

I was walking to my second period class not paying attention to where I was going. I bumped into someone who just happened to land on top of me where her lips collided to mine. I couldn't even be sure it was a girl until I heard someone say "Look at Cullen, even in the hall he finds some chick to kiss." I felt a shocking sensation course through my body and was glad this wasn't a boy.

Then all too soon, she pulled away and I got to look at who she was. Bella. Bella Swan._ Yep, definitely am glad that she is not a guy._ She got up and helped me, all the while muttering how sorry she is. I didn't want to do anything stupid, so I turned around and left. She had a boyfriend; she was probably wallowing in regret. I mentally winced.

Lunch came by quicker than I could have said 'Bella is the most amazing person on the face if this earth and has more personality than Lauren and Jessica combined.' I sat yet again with the jocks, but paid little attention to the guys unless they spoke directly to me.

Biology was the only class I got close to Bella in. Sigh. I walked in and waited with Bella for the teacher to start the lesson.

I wanted so bad to send her something to know if she felt the same thing during the brief moment our lips touched. A letter would suffice.

**Did you feel it?**

There. That was blunt and to the point. If she didn't know what I was talking about, I would drop it. I threw it to her side of the table. She wrote a brief something and threw it back.

_**Excuse me?**_

She didn't know what I was talking about. I was hurt. But I did not want to be the idiot to tell her if she did not even remember.

**Never mind. Forget I mentioned it.**

We sat through Biology in silence, obviously wrapped in our own thoughts.

I skipped last period, seeing as I had Mrs. Goff, and she wouldn't mind if I took time off with my grades. I sat in my car listening to Debussy. Alice came bounding up to the car and stopped outside, as if waiting for something.

"Going to come in, Alice?"

"I'm waiting for Bella, dear brother. Did you already forget what I told you this morning? Bella and I are going to the mall to shop, and you are driving us around."

"Whatever." I stiffened at the mention of Bella's name, and thought over how awkward this trip would be after our little encounter.

Bella came outside just then and talked to Alice before sliding in the backseat.

I still had not regained posture until Alice kicked me gently in the leg. She then said something along the lines of, 'Land' and 'chauffer.' I rolled my eyes to where they couldn't see and drove off to the mall. All the time they were shopping, I was standing awkwardly to the side, living in my own land.

By the time we went home, I was glad not to be surrounded by underwear and skirts. I had never felt so gay in my whole life telling Bella what looked better in her than others.

I went to sleep not two seconds after my wet head from my shower hit the pillow. I would probably have a cold tomorrow, but better yet to be dreaming about Bella.

**A/N: oh my god, that was one of the longest chapter I have written yet, but I decided I would leave you guys to start the week with something new. My mom just totally left me in the living room and turned off everything. **

**This basically means I should go to sleep because I have school tomorrow. Lol, I probably won't even listen to the teachers drag on with their lessons.**

**10:30 on the dot. Whoop! I'll be sleeping at 12 anyways. **

**Don't worry; the breakup scene with Jacob will come soon! **

**Thanks for twilight-is-lovee for the ideas!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CAPOOT! ALL I OWN IS MY INSOMNIA. ALMOST.**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up this morning thinking about Edward Cullen

**Edward POV**

Yep. I was right last night.

I had a cold. Not a light one either. It was one of those cough-till-you-drop colds. Mother told me to stay home. Sigh. It seems like karma strikes once again. I was in such a hurry to dream about Bella last night, that it prevents me from seeing the actual thing. The dream was a real eye-opener, though.

_Flashback to the dream….._

_Bella was standing in the light. She wore a light, airy dress that fit her curves just right. She stood in the moonlight, the wind blowing tendrils of her hair around her face, creating a halo for an angel. She was beautiful._

_I took note of our surroundings. We were standing in a perfectly round meadow, her in front of me. The flowers all around us were nothing compared to the scent of freesias enveloping her as a personal scent. Strawberries and freesias, I could get used to that._

_I looked only to notice that she had some sort of look on her face. Could it be… love? I don't think so. It couldn't be, could it?_

_In a split second, we were on the ground. I completely missed the movement, seeing as I was trapped in the (loving?) gaze of Bella. She was caressing my hand as I lay beside her. Then, I said I loved her. Loved her?_

_The dream took a turn for the worse._

_Her eyes got darker and darker, until they got to this insane blood-red. Then they shifted into a lovely honey-shaded color. They switched back and forth, but never into the color Bella's were. She turned paler than I had ever seen her before. Almost like bone. She came towards me at such a blinding speed; if I'd have blinked, I would have missed it. _

_She leaned her head closer to my neck and…._

"Edward, sweetie, do you want chicken or tomato soup?" Bam! Back into the real world.

"That's okay, Esme, I can make it for myself, you don't have to." She will still probably insist.

"Oh, no, I insist, you are sick and I have nothing to do. At least let me make you something." I was quite hungry…

"If you insist, chicken please." I loved my mother. I really admired her love to cook for anything living. If it would take it. Which I did. She really did cook the best meals in the state. She should win a medal.

"Edward, so you think you can call one of your friends for the homework for today? I wouldn't want you to have any extra homework tomorrow. You have practice, remember?" Of course. Ugh.

"Yes, Esme, I remember." She handed me my bowl of soup and waited the door as I tasted it. I gave her a thumb up to let her know what I thought about it. She smiled and left.

Now I was alone. In my room. With nothing to do. At all.

I wonder what Bella is doing right about now…

**Bella POV**

When I got to school, I had a weird feeling that I wanted to see Edward. A part of me wanted to ask him, 'Hey, what did you mean by that note yesterday?' But the other part says that I might not want to know. The other part has been winning so far, only because Edward wasn't even here to begin with.

I didn't see him in first period, but I didn't even wonder why because Jacob was there with me. We goofed around as usual. Sometimes I wonder if we even look like a real couple.

Second period, however, I wasn't so lucky. He kept coming up every time the teacher would stop to take a breath. It was those moments that were brief, but still hitched my breathing.

Lunch was bearable. Emmett sat with us because almost all the jocks were out. Can you believe it? There was only Tyler, Mike, and Emmett left. Apparently they were all out at a party and it started to rain. Some of them had to walk home, so they have temporary colds. It eased my mind about Edward. _I shouldn't care so much about him. It's not like he cares about me. _For some reason, that made me glum.

_I'm so hood,_

_I wear my pants below my waist-_

Emmett gave his friends some crazy ring tones. "Yellow?" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure buddy. Okay, see ya tomorrow." He hung up. Then he continued eating his food as if no one was sitting with him. I cleared my throat several times.

"Maybe you should check that out, sis." He didn't get the hint.

"God, Emmett, are you that stupid? Who was it?" He gets it now.

"Nobody that you need to know about now." What did he mean by that?

He changed the subject to something about chickens and wells. I don't even want to know what he could possibly think up with only those two topics to talk about.

**Edward POV (sorry for switching a lot.)**

I decided to call Emmett about my homework, since he was the first one on speed-dial.

_Ring…ring… ring….ring…._

"Yellow?" I rolled my eyes at his old greeting.

"Yeah, Emmett, it's Edward. I was wondering if you could bring my homework around by my house after school."

"Yeah, sure buddy."

"Thanks Emmett."

"Okay see ya tomorrow."

"You too." He hung up. Great. Back to doing nothing again. Sigh. Too bad there aren't any shows to watch on television on school hours. All Dora the Explorer. Shudder. Who wants to watch a girl who has no clue of anything behind her until she hears 'you answer'? She freaking creepy.

I went downstairs and back up again. There. That's something. Sigh. Who am I kidding? I have nothing. Who ever thought being sick and staying home would suck this badly?

**Bella POV**

After school, Emmett didn't have practice, so I didn't have to wait for him.

I have to say, I was surprised to see Emmett- evidently- waiting for _me_ besides the truck door.

"Hey, Emmett. What's up? I've never actually seen you wait for me before." He rolled his eyes, but answered.

"Whatever, sis. I just wanted to ask if you wouldn't mind dropping by the Cullen's place. I have to drop off homework for Edward." _Edward. Yes, yes, yes!_

"Sure Emmett, but you're going to have to give me directions. It's been a while since I've been to the Cullen household." Alice would probably answer the door, anyways. No need to get all worked up.

**Edward POV**

I went upstairs to take a shower, for lack of anything else to do. Plus I needed the warm water to relax my tense muscles. Going up the stairway, I realized something that had not occurred to me while calling Emmett. Bella drives him. Bella's coming. _Get ready, Lover-boy._

Alice busted through the door.

"Eddie-kins, I'm home!" I heard her pixie laugh from upstairs.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled to her. This only caused her to laugh more.

Before I could even turn around or even hear her, Alice was beside me. I could swear that she could walk on air. She had her hand on my forehead and the other on my cheek, testing my temperature. "Well, you seemed to have healed quite a bit. We might have noticed you gone had it not been for over half the team being out sick." What did she say?

"_Half the team_ was out sick? Do you know why?"

"Nope, something about a party and rain. May I say that it was a Wednesday and they should have not been out anyways? Guys can be so stupid sometimes." She muttered to herself.

"Whatever, Alice. I am going to go take a soothing shower. If anyone rings the doorbell, it's probably Emmett with the homework for today." I wanted to add, _And if it's Bella, just tell her to come in, _But I would never hear the end of it. She would probably do that anyways. She _is_ her friend. I went upstairs to take my shower.

_Five minutes later…._

I had finished taking my shower, and Alice told me that no one came yet. My hair was still wet, considering if I dried it, I would probably end up looking like a copper-colored cat ate my head. I wore some sweats, thinking that there was no way Bella would come through the door. I was so wrong…

**Bella POV**

I was driving in the direction that Emmett had told me to go to, when I suddenly thought of how Edward was probably going to feel. How sick was he anyway?

"Emmett, how did Edward sound on the phone? Raspy?" I said it casually so he wouldn't know anything was wrong.

"Nah, he sounded okay, just a little off. Turn in the road here." Okay, so he wasn't dying. But he's not fine either.

I did as he said and came up to a beautiful Victorian house. About the 1800s. The driveway was surrounded in daisies and blue violet.

It was like one of those houses you see in a magazine for home accessories. Emmett saw me eyeing the house in amazement.

"I know. They are so rich, this house makes ours look like a doghouse. Come on; let's give Edward his homework so I can catch the game." Sigh. Him and his sports.

"You and your sports. I don't know why our house is the only place you'll watch sports." _Oh god. I practically gave him permission to watch it here!_ Apparently he noticed the same thing, because the next thing he said was, "I'll just ask Edward if I can watch it here. You won't mind, will you?" I sighed.

This was going to be interesting.

We were out of the truck and going up the driveway, which, by the way, was very long. The flowers seemed endless, and I was just trying not to trip. I stared at my feet the whole way, so I didn't notice when we reached the porch. You don't have to be a rocket scientist to know that I tripped.

Emmett was laughing so loud I thought China would send a plane over to see what the commotion was all about. The door opened while I was trying a pitiful attempt at getting myself up. Alice came out and assessed the situation. Once she realized I had tripped for the millionth time in my life, she started laughing along with Emmett.

"Bella- you- are- hilarious- you- are the- most- accident- prone- person- alive!" Alice managed to put this sentence together in-between laughs.

"_Thank you _for stating the obvious, Alice. And I thought you knew me so well." Sarcasm was dripping from every word. Alice didn't even notice anything until Edward came out.

"What the heck is going on out he-" His gaze landed on me about mid sentence. I have no idea why he looked at me like that. I am pretty sure that my face was confused to the very hair on my head. Emmett snickered once at- I'm sure- my expression, and spoke up.

"So…Eddie, here is the homework assignment. I was wondering if we could stay a little so I can catch the game?" Edward emerged out of his own land and responded.

"Uh, sure, but I won't be there; I don't want any extra homework tomorrow. We do have practice." Then he smiled at some inside joke.

**Edward POV (You know you want it.)**

I was just minding my own business, listening to some classical music. I turned it down when I noticed something that sounded like a bear choking. Laughter? Emmett. Emmett is here.

Then I recognized my sister's melodious pitch laughing along with him. She said something, but it was distant from my second story window. Finally, I was getting irritated about one minute into the laughter_. What the in the name of cupcakes could be so funny?_** (A/n: sorry for the cupcake thing. I just ate one. YUM.)** I went downstairs to find Alice and Emmett laughing at something on the ground.

"What the heck is going on out he-" I stopped as my eyes landed on that something on the ground. Bella. I had no idea why I was staring the way I was staring the way I was. Maybe it was because she still looked beautiful even when she was on the floor with an adorable confused expression on her face. Emmett snickered and spoke.

"So… Eddie, here's that homework assignment for today. I was wondering if we could stay a little so I could catch the game?" I turned my attention to Emmett, snapping from her warm gaze.

"Uh, sure, but I won't be there; I don't want any extra homework tomorrow. We do have practice." Then I remembered how Esme had used those words just this morning, and I smiled.

**Bella POV**

So after we all got settled down, we went inside and Emmett and Edward went into the living room. Emmett to watch, and Edward to work. Alice dragged me upstairs and into her room. She was babbling away, with an occasional "Yeah." And "Uh huh." From me.

Then I noticed what she was doing.

"No, Alice. I will not be your Barbie doll. You can't make me!" She just smiled devilishly and started walking toward me. She was going to tickle me.

"Hahahahahahahahaha, my gosh, Alice, stop!" She shook her head and continued tickling me. We both heard something from the doorway and turned to see what it was.

"Wow, Bella, it's a little hot in here, isn't it?" Emmett was standing in the doorway laughing, followed by a bashful looking Edward. I pushed Alice off of me and stuck my tongue out at Emmett.

"Come on; it's time to go now." Alice pouted because she didn't get to dress me up.

"But Bella didn't get the chance to be Bella Barbie!"

"Uh, bye Alice! Come on, Emmett!" I pushed him to the door and outside while he was laughing at my obvious protest to be dressed up.

"I will get you one day, Bella!"

"But not today, Alice!" I drove off and Emmett was still in hysterics. I kicked him in the foot and he stopped; saying something about me being unintentionally funny. Sigh. I am so glad I can be of service to Emmett. Note sarcasm.

We got home at about 9:30, because Emmett was craving some fast food. I swear that boy's got more cravings than a pregnant woman. I was so tired of dealing with Emmett and every other thing in my life that I just got ready for bed, pulled an Alice, and got my wardrobe ready for tomorrow. Alice is going to be proud that I chose matching items. A pleated plaid blue- and- black skirt. (**A/n: thanks to Heidi for that nice wording.) **Next, I pulled a tube top out of the unpacked bags of mall clothes and made sure that they matched. I went to sleep about five minute after finishing that little adventure.

I was sure to dream about those emerald eyes again.

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews that I got on the last chapter, but I must say I am a little disappointed for the lack of 'em. I got tons of hits on this story, but little reviews. Sigh. I don't want to turn into the person who demands 'em, so I won't. But please review. **

**Also, I will probably get a new chapter in before this Friday, if not tomorrow. You can thank the tests for that. No homework to distract me!**

**I will thank my sister- the twihard one- and my non-twihard one, both for giving me spelling and general suggestions. I ****will**** put the breakup scene in the next one! I keep putting it off, but no more! Thanks for twilight-is-lovee and redtwiheart12 for the insight on that. Until next time…**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN MY OWN THOUGHTS, BUT NOT ANY OF STEPHENIE'S. SHE OWNS HER OWN THINGS.**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up this morning thinking about Edward Cullen

**Bella POV**

I woke up refreshed and feeling amazing, I got up, got dressed into my attire from the night before, made breakfast, and waited for Emmett to come downstairs. He came down looking pitiful. This is exactly what I would feel for him if I wasn't so happy. I don't know what it was, but I felt like something good was going to happen. **(A/n: if only she knew…)**

Yawn. "Hey Bells, what's for breakfast?" He rubbed his eyes from all sleep.

"Eggs and bacon with biscuits." He looked at me like I just grew another arm.

"Well, somebody's happy today." He looked at me suggestively.

"What? I can't make my one and only brother breakfast?" I asked innocently. He saw through it.

"You only make eggs and bacon with biscuits when you're in a great mood. What's up?"

He was starting to put a damper on my mood. "Just eat your stinking breakfast, Emmett. And don't forget to leave some for dad. He's going to be late for the station without having to make breakfast too." He looked angry that he had to share the humongous breakfast, but got over it once he took another bite.

I left the room so I wouldn't have to witness the pig in progress. I got my stuff ready and went inside to set it in the truck. I went back inside to tell Emmett that I was ready to leave.

"Bella, why do you always like to be early? You are such a nerd. You have nothing to do at all when you get there except to read." I think it's safe to say I was insulted.

"Alice goes early, too. I do not always read my mind away. At least I read at all."

"What?" I left him to ponder that.

We got in the truck and drove off. My mood was a little down after what Emmett said about being a real nerd, but I wouldn't let a silly comment like that get me down.

When we got to school, I instantly noticed that I was parked next to Jacob's Volkswagen Rabbit. I feel like a proud soccer mom when I say that he built it from scratch. I searched for him, but did not find his big, bulky figure. By this time, Emmett was already gone in search of his jock buddies.

Mostly none of them came early, Except for Edward and Mike. Did I totally forget to mention that I and mike are actually on good terms now? He's okay once you get past the puppy-dog part.

I started to wander the halls when I noticed something I did not want to see. If the nerd comment put a damper on my mood, this was a rain storm. I was looking into the music room at my boyfriend and Lauren having a total make-out session. I was standing there for a total of two minutes, and they never noticed me.

You'd think after two minutes that they'd need to breathe, but no, they still went at it while Emmett came up beside me and followed my gaze to the pair.

I felt him tense up and tears started to spring to my eyes. Emmett was ready to attack, but I held him back. I put my finger to my lips, signaling him to be quiet and leave. He hesitantly nodded and left.

I left not too far behind him and took a detour to the girl's restroom. I sobbed and sobbed.

_How could he do this to me? And in the Music room? Why, Jacob_? I heard the door open and looked up. It was Alice. She had a pitying look in her eyes.

"You saw, didn't you?" I asked.

"Yep. I was passing by and saw. You'd think they would need to breathe." I chuckled a little, remembering my thoughts of a little while back. Then I went back to sobbing. Alice just held me and told me it would be just fine. I doubted that.

I had lost my personal sunshine. If only for a while, if only I could forgive him.

Sadly, I was kind of happy that he had cheated. I could move on without him. It would take some getting used to, but I will be strong enough to do it. I can. Then I had an idea. We were about to go to first period, and I had Jacob in that class. I could hold off my plan for at least until lunch.

I walked into first period trying to look cheerful when Jacob snaked his arm around my waist. Gag me. He didn't even notice it was forced. I laughed very convincingly when he said something funny. And pretended not to notice when he winked at Lauren.

Lauren glared at me.

I chanced a glance back at Edward only to find that he was looking at me with a weird expression.

Like he knew.

Like he knew it was forced acting.

**Edward POV**

Alice had woken me up early. Said something about how she felt a 'premonition' that something was going to happen today that she needed to be ready for. I slept for a couple more minutes and then woke up.

I got ready in something that looked and smelled clean, and tried to fix the mess that is my hair. No such luck in that area.

With a sigh I gave up on that and followed as my nose lead the way to a pancake smelling kitchen.

"Looks great, Esme." Some people would think that calling your mom by her first name would be weird, but we have no problem with it. She served me a grateful amount of pancakes and I sat down and started to gobble down my food. Alice came in and looked at me with a disgusted look on her face. Then she got one of those 'Special K' bars.

She was planning a diet, but she would probably break it the second day. She was never one to resist sweets. It was what gave her the nature of hyper-ness.

We drove to school with the radio blasting Panic at the Disco. We were singing along at top volume to be heard over the CD. It was one of those times when we bond over singing.

We arrived and half the students that were there early stared at us like we had grown a sudden second nose on our chins.

I turned off the radio and stumbled outside while Alice did the same. We were both laughing our heads off when we parted our separate waves. She headed toward the building, and I headed toward the football field to talk to the other guys.

After the warning bell rang, I stalked off to first period. Before I walked to the door, I was pulled aside by Alice.

"If Bella starts bawling, don't be surprised. Jacob was having a total make-out session with that wench Lauren, and Bella walked in on them. Just warning you so you know what's going on." Why would she warn me? What use would that be? I shrugged and went inside seconds before the bell rang. I sat in the near back, just two tables off fro where Bella and Jacob normally sat.

They came in, his hands around her waist. It was sickening. If she saw, why was she laughing and smiling. Then when I looked a bit closer, I could see that it was a total fake and forced smile. Jacob was not even acknowledging it, if he really knew.

In the middle of the lecture, I saw Bella glance at me and then look surprised at something on my expression. She looked away so quickly, I could have sworn that she gave herself whiplash. Her own deep, chocolate eyes told me so much.

This was all an act.

This was for Jacob's amusement.

It would be interesting on how this would turn out.

**Bella POV**

It was one period till lunchtime. Time to put my plan into action. It wasn't diabolical, but it gave me a sense of…. Something, I have no idea what it was. I sent the text.

_J_

_Jacob, I can't keep doing this. I love you, but as a friend, and not more._

_I'm truly sorry, Jacob. I just . . . I don't think I'm being fair to you by going out with you while I just don't feel any sparks between us, you know? So sorry._

_B_

I wanted to add,_ and it wouldn't feel right knowing you got a wench on your other arm,_ but I settled for that. I turned off my phone so that he wouldn't be able to reach me if he wanted to talk.

He knows when I'm lying, and I don't want him to know that I saw him make out with some other chick.

After fourth period, I headed for lunch. I really dreaded it, but I was hungry and they had fish sticks. I was standing in the lunch line when Alice grabbed my arm.

"Did you do it?" By the way, I told Alice my plan.

"Yep, right before fourth period." She seemed relieved.

"I am so glad you finally broke up with him, he was too unworthy of you." Then her eyes seemed to dart unknowingly to Edward, who was now walking towards the jock table. I went back to my beloved fish sticks.

**Alice POV**

I was relieved that she had broken up with him. I had always known this would happen. I am so glad that I woke Edward up early. I asked her if she put her plan in action and she told me yes.

My eyes darted their way to Edward, as if to say to Bella, '_hey, there's a guy worthy of your time, and he likes you too!'_ But she went back to her freaking fish sticks. Ick.

**Some guy at the jock table's POV**

Edward was totally distracted at lunch. He looks so cute when he's distracted. I can't help but let my gay side come out when I am around him. I fawn over him like I was one of these teenage girls. Nobody should know that I am gay, but I once made the mistake of telling Mike that he looked good in his uniform.

I should be manly, but I am so gay, Michael Jackson is put to shame.** (A/n: sorry, Michael! I love his songs anyway.)**

**Bella's POV**

The rest of lunch, I was occupied thinking about how I was going to get back into the dating process. Apparently Alice was thinking about the same thing, because she got this devilish grin on her face. The next sentence to come out of her mouth proved I was right.

"Bella, Saturday- tomorrow- we will be going to the mall. I hear that there is this whole speed dating thing going on at the food court."

"Speed dating, Alice?" It seemed like a crazy idea to me, but apparently not.

"Yes, you need something to get your mind off Jacob. And this is the perfect way of doing it. Unless…you want to go shopping."

Sigh. I knew she would resort to that. "Fine. But if I run into more than three losers, I'm out of there." She jumped up and hugged me.

"Thank you. Now, let's not be late to class." In the hallway, we parted our separate ways. Time for Biology. Oh, joy. I walked in the Bio room worrying about Saturday with Alice. I sat down and doodled circles on my notebook.

"I would've never figured you for a circle girl." I jumped at the sound of the velvety voice that starred in both nightmares and dreams.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just got a lot on my mind." How did he do that? I was planning on lying and saying I was perfectly fine. Then I looked at those beautiful emerald gems staring at me.

"What kind of things?" He was hiding a smirk now at my vulnerable ness.

"Things." Then I made the mistake of looking into his eyes again and blurted out, "And your tiny menacing pixie of a sister wants me to go to a speed dating thing." He laughed but then turned confused.

"Wait, aren't you with Jacob?"

"I broke up with him in a text message." I will not look him in the eyes again. This proved to be a harder task than I thought.

"Oh. Well, why is speed dating such a bad thing?" By this point in the conversation, we are whispering because the teacher just came in.

"Because if I see more than three losers, I will lose my head."

"What if I come?" His eyes widened as he realized what he said. I can't say mine didn't.

"Uh, well, it probably wouldn't be boring; you do seem like a cool guy…" We were both blushing profusely. We were also surrounded by comments like; 'look at the tomatoes over there' which only made us blush even more. God, let this be over!

I think God heard me, because he made the bell ring five minutes early. I will never underestimate him again. I ran out of there so fast, Superman would make me his personal piggy-back rider. I took a glimpse of Edward and noticed he just stood there stunned.

I took a detour from Gym and just strode to my car unnoticed. I put on some Panic at the Disco and leaned back. I hadn't noticed I had fallen asleep until I heard the knock of Emmett on the passenger side door. My hand was resting on the handle to the door so when he knocked, I pushed and fell.

Almost.

Edward had caught me. I mumbled thanks, still awkward because of that conversation in Bio. We left and got home. I decided to go to sleep early.

**Edward POV**

She just ran out of there. I know it was embarrassing, but she ran like the Mafia was on her tail.

I didn't want to go to Mrs. whose-its class, so I took a detour to my precious Volvo. I got in and felt the nice, cool leather. I inhaled the mint smell of it from last Monday, when Alice spilt her perfume. I laughed at the memory. She was bouncing so high that day.

I looked over to my side and gasped when I saw Bella in her truck singing along to a song that was playing in her car. I watched when I was sure she couldn't see me. After a good hour, she had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful.

And beautiful.

And amazing.

And…I think I loved her. Sigh. Maybe I would just happen to go to that speed dating thing. I am single. And looking for a date.

Ten minutes until the last bell. I got out of my Volvo, ready to look like I had just finished a long day of school. I heard my name.

"Edward." It was Bella. I turned to the direction her truck was in. She was still sleeping. Maybe I had imagined it.

"Edward." I turned back. Was she playing mind games? Her window was open just a crack, so I could hear her voice. I stared her truck down until I had heard her say it again. "Edward." She sleep talks? When did this happen? What sent a shiver down my spine was how right my name sounded on those lips.

Four minutes.

I left Bella to talk and walked toward the building. Five, four, three, two…._Briiiiiinnnnnnggggg! _I walked into the stream of teenagers trying to look tired. I then headed for the field for practice.

Yawn. All we did in practice was get a pep talk from the coach.

When it was over, all the jocks headed to the parking lot. I got there right before Bella would've hit the ground. I caught her and she mumbled thanks. She left again.

I drove home with Alice. We were both quiet on the way there. I didn't even bother to eat. I just wanted to sleep before Saturday.

**A/n: Zomg! Aren't you proud of me? Two updates in a day! Review please. I stayed up so I could write this. Yeah, you better press that purple colored button. My eyelids feel like they are made of lead, so I will try to go to sleep after I post this.**

**Aren't you glad I got rid of Jacob? He won't be talking much anymore. Probably making out with Lauren. The mental image. Ick.**

**Anyways, I have no idea who the gay guy is, I just added him for a weird effect. Lol.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CAPS BUTTON OR STEPHENIE MEYER'S WONDERFUL CHARACTERS.**


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up this morning thinking about Edward Cullen

**Edward POV**

_I was walking in the woods with Bella. _

_She was wearing a lovely midnight blue dress that contrasted her beautiful pale skin, and her shiny mahogany locks. _

_We were hand-in-hand, and looking into each other's eyes. This is why she didn't see the root of a tree in her path. She tripped, naturally. I caught her from the very small of her back and we stood in that position for a couple minutes just staring in one another eyes. I leaned in and….._

_An earthquake. A freaking earthquake interfered. _

"_Edward, Edward, wake up!"_

Correction. A freaking Alice woke me up. Right at the good part in my dream. It's like she knows when I have a dream about Bella, and decides to ruin it. Sigh.

"Edward! God darn it, get your butt up out of bed! Up and at 'em!" Her constant whining was getting annoying. I glanced over at the clock. 5:31 Am. On a Saturday. What the heck?

"Alice, it's a Saturday. I have no reason to be awake at this time, and have no desire to anytime soon!" With that, I turned over and ignored her until she explained why she was waking me up.

"Edward, you are going to wake up this instant! You have to drive us up to the mall so Bella can speed date! And you have nothing to wear! You are going to have to participate, too, you know. You are single, and I will give you a push so you can go your own way, but for now, I will have to settle for getting your half-gay butt out of bed." _Half-gay? What?_ I sometimes wonder how annoying Alice would be as a real pixie. I got up out of bed, not letting Alice know how excited I was to be spending more time with Bella. She probably saw through it, because she wore a smug smile.

**Alice POV**

I walked into Edward's room at 5:30. I planned on getting Bella before seven so we could do some early shopping, but Edward was being difficult when I just simply called his name. He mumbled something about how Bella tripped, which caused me to giggle a bit on how he didn't realize it. He must some form of conscious, so I started jumping on his bed telling him to wake his butt up.

After a minute, he realized he wasn't dreaming anymore, and he decided to wake up. Sigh. Not really, because he just laid there like a dead cat. I would have to explain to him my plan. Well, half of my plan.

"Edward, you are going to wake up this instant! You have to drive us up to the mall so Bella can speed date! And you have nothing to wear! You are going to have to participate, too, you know. You are single, and I will give you a push so you can go your own way, but for now, I will have to settle for getting your half-gay butt out of bed." I just added the gay part for his amusement. He finally got up and I left the room. If my plan worked, Bella would have Edward.

No need to tell him that his hair looks awful.

**Edward POV**

My hair looked awful. It was like a fur ball just sat on top. I managed to tame it if only a little after my shower, and got it to its normal messy perfection. Alice was calling my name downstairs. I got dressed so I would look presentable, and went down.

Alice was bouncing from excitement, and I just shook my head at her and sat down to eat my breakfast. Esme and Carlisle went out on a cruise, so we had the weekend alone. When I finished, Alice instantly bounded out of her seat and pulled me toward the door. I grabbed my wallet just in case we encountered something that Alice would like to buy. Knowing Alice, this would definitely happen, even though she pays for it herself.

**Bella POV**

I woke up earlier than I would have if it was a school day. I was just about to go back to sleep, when I heard my cell ringing. Alice. I had learned long ago that Alice was the only one crazy enough to call someone this early.

I opened my phone.

"To what may I owe this lovely phone call?" I said in a cheesy British accent.

I heard her chuckle and then reply. "You seem up. Me and Edward are going to be there in one hour and thirty minutes. Get ready, missy!"

"Edward? Why is he coming?" I was on the verge of frantic as I thought of what she had planned.

"Silly Bella, who else do you think is going to drive? He will never let me touch his precious Volvo, plus, he is single too. I need to give both of you a push in the right direction."

"So he is going to be speed dating?" I had to really hide my excitement while I said this.

"Yes. He will also be speed dating. If he doesn't, in a few years, he will be a beer drinking creep." I really doubted this, but laughed anyway.

"Okay, well if I don't get ready soon, you'll have to wait an extra hour for your shopping."

"How did you know my plan?" She sounded so honestly curious, so I laughed.

"Bye, Alice."

"Bye, Bella" I snapped my phone shut and rolled out of bed. I was very awake by now, so I went straight for the shower. The hot water soothed my school-inflicted muscles. I got out and wrapped myself in a towel. I went to my room.

When I got inside, I looked out the window, and I could have sworn that there were two eyes looking straight at me. But when I looked back a couple seconds later, they were gone. My mind was probably playing tricks on me. I shook my head of the image and quickly got changed, for I only had 30 minutes left till Alice and Edward came.

When I was finished getting dressed in something presentable, I went downstairs to get a granola bar. I was pretty sure that we would eat at the mall anyways.

Minutes later, I heard a knock at the door.

I opened it to a very bubbly Alice and a very awkward-looking Edward.

"We are going to have so much fun at the mall, Bella! I even have it all mapped out, first we will go to some stores and shop till 9 am. Then we will head over to the speed dating thingamabob. That will last till about 12 am, then we will do more shopping! Doesn't that sound great?"

The whole time, I was nodding and looking like I was interested in what happened today. The only thing I was interested in was what happened at the speed dating 'thingamabob', as Alice put it. I continued to nibble on my granola bar. Edward was staring at me.

"Aren't you going to eat something else?" His velvety voice dripped with concern.

"I was thinking on getting something in the food court." I was trapped in those emerald eyes when I looked up. We stood there for about one full minute, when Alice suddenly cut in.

"Vamoose, we better go! We are already seconds behind schedule!" I chuckled as I was being pushed by a pixie out the door and into the Volvo. She took her shopping so seriously, I didn't file a complaint.

Edward followed in suit soon after and started the Volvo. Alice's seatbelt didn't even do any good to her bouncing figure. I glanced in the mirror at Edward and saw that he was also looking at Alice. My eyes wandered over to the speedometer.

"Holy cheese nuggets! Slow down!"

Both Alice and Edward looked at me.

"Keep your eyes on the road, bub. My dad is Police Chief. I was raised to oblige by the law." They both laughed. Edward looked at Alice and she nodded. He then slowed down a bit and kept his eyes on the road.

"Chill, Bella, he always drives like that. I'm not any better. We all like to drive fast, remember?" Of course. I shouldn't have forgotten.

The rest of the ride was spent with me and Edward not saying a word to each other. I was disappointed and glad at the same time. Disappointed, because, I wanted to hear his soft, velvety voice. Glad, because, I wasn't sure if I could be able to stop myself before I started stuttering.

Alice was prattling on about something that involved fashion, all through the ride and when we got out at the Port Angeles Mall. **(A/n: I have no idea if there is one.) **I can't believe that girl has never had laryngitis. It amazes me.

The shopping was not as torturous as I thought it would be. Only one bag this time for me. I wish I could say the same for Alice. She could be my own personal doll with accessories.

We were on our way to the Speedy Mate Speed Dating event. Edward and I tried our best not to look at each other. It was awkward, even for Alice. She was stuck in the middle, therefore having to deal with silence, which I didn't even know she could do.

We entered through the very brightly decorated door. Apparently they couldn't figure out whether to go with Christmas, or Halloween. They went for both. It made me laugh a little. The announcer started talking.

"Okay, okay. People, settle down. Now, ladies on one side, and men on the other. I'll give you directions once ya'll settle down." Alice and I went to our spots, and Edward went off to his.

"Now, for those of you that have never been here before, the girls will find a table, and the men rotate. When you really feel that you have some connection with someone, you can just pay and leave. Is everyone okay with that?" Everyone nodded. "We will give you five minutes with said person, but if you feel the need to, just ring the bell and we will give you rule over that table and people will rotate around your table to give you more time." We were then directed to our tables. Alice got a table next to mine, so I was glad about that.

Edward was three down from me. Not that I cared. No.

The other guys seemed like good, decent guys when I looked around. Don't judge a book by its cover. The first guy was named Tim.

"Hey. My name is Tim. What's yours?" He seemed shy.

"Isabella, but please, call me Bella." I said politely.

"You're pretty!" He blurted out. He then covered his mouth. I blushed.

"Uh, thanks. You're not so bad, either." And I wasn't lying. He had kissable lips, and a very straight nose. His hair was a very shaggy brown color, and his eyes were gray. You'd think that was dull, but they seemed vivid.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward looking at me with pleading eyes. Apparently his girl was that bad. I didn't notice who she was until I got a closer look, it was Tanya. She was one of the cheerleaders at or school, and had a new guy kissing her feet every week. Edward didn't look like he would be one of those anytime soon.

By this time, Tim was going into a full-blown story about his childhood. All he needed for encouragement was some few words from me. I glanced over at Edward an almost laughed out loud because Tanya was trying to get closer, and Edward just leaned away in disgust. The five minutes was up.

**Edward POV**

When the 'dating' started, I noticed that Bella's table was already taken, so I sat close so that I had a better chance of being at her table. When I actually acknowledged the other human being, she wasn't so human anymore. It was Tanya. Ugh. She always made some sort of move on me every chance she got, which I never gave her a lot of.

"Hey, Edward." I think that voice was meant to be seductive, but her nasally voice made it sound like Mickey Mouse trying to seduce Minnie. The thought made me laugh out loud. She looked offended. I composed myself quickly.

"Hey, Tanya." I tried out my best bored tone, so she would know I was not interested. But this just made it seem-to her-that I was playing hard to get.

"So tell me something about yourself. We do have five minutes to kill."_ Don't remind me._

"Uh, I am very musically oriented." She looked at me like I just told her I was a vampire with two heads. I decided to make it easy on her. "I like music." She giggled.

"Me too." Then she winked. I looked over to Bella and locked with those beautiful brown eyes. I looked at her for help to get me away from Tanya. She looked amused. She turned back to her guy and acted like she was intrigued by whatever he said. She looked down at her nails a lot unknowingly.

Let me be the first to say; I was glad when it was over.

**Alice POV**

When Jasper sat down, he looked cute. He had some great hair, great eyes, and a great face. He was just great.

We didn't even spend the whole five minutes together. We left at about the third minute. I could just tell that we would have amazing chemistry, so I suggested that we leave and grab something at the food court. I looked over at Bella and at Edward and decided to be back in about ten minutes--that would give them enough time to 'bond'.

**Bella POV**

The next guy was someone I did not want to see. Tyler. He used a few pickup lines on me. When he finally got the idea that I was not that interested in what he had to say, which was about the fourth minute, he just stopped talking. Oh, well- gives me more time to prepare for Edward's rotation. Edward was now currently sitting with my friend Angela. I had heard about her recent boyfriend 'problem', so I paid it no mind.

For some reason, Edward gave me the whole weak knees feeling. When I looked into his eyes, it gives me a funny feeling in my stomach, and I feel the need to tell the truth. Or an edited version of the truth.

**Edward POV**

The next girl wasn't bad. Her name was Angela and she was friends with Bella. She said she went to our school. Apparently I had never noticed her. She was very shy, and said very little, but I didn't feel the need to be rude to her, so I answered her questions politely. She got that gist that I wasn't interested, and paid no mind. She also told me her friends had made her come; her and her boyfriend-Ben- wanted to see if their love was profound, so she came here to see if she connected with someone else.

So far she has no luck. When she spoke about her boyfriend, she got a glassy look in her eye. I felt they were very deeply in love.

**Bella POV**

Now it was Edward's rotation. I made the mistake of looking into his eyes, and got that feeling in my stomach.

"Hello, Edward."

"Hey, Bella." Insert awkward silence here.

**Edward POV**

I needed to initiate the conversation. I needed to say something. But when I looked into those brown eyes, I was lost.

"Hello, Edward."

"Hey, Bella."

Awkward. What else could I say? "_And have you noticed how I stare at you from afar? Yeah, that is because I have realized I love you." _Yeah. That will go over nicely. Come to think of it, I am kind of stalker-ish. I practically watch her every move when she's around me. Every shift of her weight, every facial expression…

"So how have the contenders been for you?" I asked, truly curious.

"They are okay, Tim was…talkative. Oh, and did you notice that Tyler came? Yeah, he spent a good four minutes talking lines."

"Four?"

"He shut up once he got the gist I wasn't interested in him." I noticed how she sounded like she was trying hard not to strain the words 'in him'. I was intrigued.

"So, we have a full… four and a half minutes to talk and get to know each other, how do you suppose we do that?" She pondered it for a couple seconds and I swear I could see the light bulb go off in her head.

"Let's play 20 Questions." Surprisingly enough, I have never played that.

"How do you play? 'Cause I have never heard of it." She looked a little shocked, but it went away as quickly as it came.

"You ask a question and then I answer it. After I answer, I ask you a question and you answer. If we need to add any more rules, we can just say it."

"Okay, I'll start. Favorite color?"

"Brown. Brown is warm. Trees are supposed to be brown, but they are all covered up with squashy green stuff here."

I looked into her eyes. "You're right. Brown is warm." She blushed.

"What's your favorite things to do?" She asked.

"Football and playing the piano." Now it was my turn to blush. I have never told anyone besides my family that.

"Will I ever get to hear that?"

"One question at a time. My turn. What do you do better than anyone in your family?"

"Cook. Charlie can't cook to save his life, and Emmett would rather have pizza than anything Charlie cooks."

I laughed at the thought of Chief Swan burning a pie.

"What would you like to do when you grow up?" Easy.

"I am currently going for being a surgeon. I would love to help people like my dad does. What is your favorite flower?" She looked in awe by my explanation. Like she was expecting it to be something like me being in the NBA. Whatever.

"Uh, lilac? I'm not so sure on that subject, but I always thought that lilacs were pretty. What about your family?"

I stored that for later. "My family balances out. Alice's bouncing, and Carlisle's calmness. Esme's love for all things living, and my hate for anything that dare harms my car." She laughed her beautiful laugh.

"Want to get something to eat? I'll pay. We can continue this game in the food court." She just nodded simply and followed me to the counter. I paid and we left. She went a little further than me, probably because she was hungry from only eating that granola bar.

**Bella POV**

I was so hungry. That granola bar was staring to go away, and I had a craving for fries.

Walking, it was silent. But not one of those awkward silences that we've been having lately, one of the comfortable silences that I have been wanting ever since we were in the car. I walked slightly ahead and turned to the little Burger King stand they have in here.

Edward was laughing. I turned to him and said, "What are you laughing about?"

"Burger King? What an original choice." It was original, I guess. I still don't know what was funny about it though. We got our food and found a table. The time in which we were eating, we continued our game of 20 questions. I was silently thanking Alice for bringing me to speed date. Before long, it was 12:00 and time to find Alice.

When I looked around the speed dating room, she wasn't there, so I decided that I would go to eat something in the food court with Edward. I currently spotted her talking with this guy I instantly recognized as Jasper Whitlock. I pointed them out for Edward and he started walking over there. I had no choice but to follow, seeing as he was already halfway across the food court, and I was getting creepy looks from the guy behind the counter.

"Hey, Jasper, how's it going? I see you've meet Alice." Jasper greeted him back a little blushing from his last comment. Alice pulled me over to the side.

"Did you see him? Isn't he great? He has a great personality, and he has a cute southern accent too!"

"Yes, Alice, he seems great for you. He really balances your pixie-ness out." She scowled at me for the last comment, but she knows it was true. Then she asked me how it went in the dating speed room.

"It was okay. Tyler was there and he was a jerk, but the other guy was nice and talkative."

"Did you get along with Edward?" I blushed at her direct question.

"Yes. We really learned a lot about each other playing 20 Questions."

"You like him, don't you?" She said this so confidently, but I wasn't so sure myself.

"I don't know, Alice, I think I do. Let's just skip the shopping and head home, huh?" She pouted and nodded at the same time.

We all drove home in silence, all wrapped up in today's events. Edward pulled up to my drive not too long after, with his crazy driving and I got out of the car bidding farewell.

I went straight to my room to think about my feelings for Edward. Did I really like him like Alice says? How much do I like him? As a friend? As boyfriend material? I fell asleep not to long after.

**A/n: Holy canoodles! That was long. I got three hours of sleep for you guys, so you better review.**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I'm trying really hard to update as often as I can.**

**So Eddie and Bella finally got their feelings in line. Almost. I'll probably include something about Rosalie in the next chapter. See ya'll later!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN A BIG, FAT WAD OF NOTHING. ALL STEPHENIE MEYER.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella POV**

I woke up, almost not remembering what happened yesterday. But-lucky me-it came back while I was eating breakfast. I can't say I regret what happened yesterday, but I also can't say the complete opposite. I mean, it just made things more confusing for me. I had never gotten the same feelings for Jacob as I did for Edward.

And not to mention the little voice in a corner of my mind that tells me I like him way more than I should._ You do. You just don't want to admit it in case it made things awkward._ Speak of the little voice…and it shall appear.

My cell phone rang. This was becoming more of a habit than I wished it to be. "Hello?" I heard a shriek so loud that I had to put the cell away from my ear before I became deaf. When I put it back into my ear, I heard Alice in the background apologizing to somebody. Probably for shrieking like a monkey on drugs.

"Oh my Gosh, Bella, you have to come over right now, I have something very important to tell you!"

"Why don't you just tell me now, Alice, while we are on the phone talking?"

"It is just so important that you need to be in person while I tell you. Please come, I have ice cream!" I have no idea why that simple sentence bribed me, but it did.

"Fine, Alice. But only if I get free reign of the ice cream."

"Okay, yes, just please hurry!" I could tell from her voice that she was bouncing more than usual. I decided to slow down for her benefit. I hung up in her and left the kitchen to change into some jeans and a tank top, hoping I wouldn't have to stay long, seeing as these weren't exactly my best clothes. The jeans were ripped, and the tank top was an ugly brown color. Not Alice material.

I went downstairs and left a note for Emmett and Charlie, because they were both going to be at home for the rest of the day.

_Went to the Cullen's place. Be back around lunch. Order some pepperoni. B_

I didn't exactly feel like cooking any dinner today, so I just put down the last part as an extra. I went out into the chilly Forks air, and right when I stepped foot onto the porch, it started raining. God wants to be funny today. Alice better have some freaking good reason for me to come out into the rain besides the ice cream. Something like, the world will end tomorrow.

I turned on the radio to one of my favorite classical stations. It started playing Clair De Lune, and I hummed along with the tune, seeing as there were no lyrics. I pulled up to the enormous driveway, and saw Edward pull up in the driveway right after me. I had no idea why or how he got there without me noticing, but I'm guessing it was because of his reckless driving. I dreaded having him look at this shirt with his own eyes, for he would sure be blind.

I got out of the car and was greeted by a very wet Edward. He looked like he could be I one of those hair gel commercials. I needed to stop looking at his face. It was making me speechless. I stared at the grass. It was all squashy. Gag.

"Hey, Bella, here to see Alice?" He asked me. I noticed the faint smell of coffee.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, Alice, she called me shrieking and telling me to come. Almost made me deaf, that little pixie did." I was amazed I could form sentences when I looked back at him for a brief second. He looked uncomfortable, and kept running his hands through his already messed up hair. It was a cute look on him, after seeing all his confidence. He opened his mouth to say something, but Alice came bounding out the door toward me.

"Bella! Bella, you are not going to believe it, let's go get your ice cream and I'll tell you the fantastic news!" Edward looked at me with a raised eyebrow, as if to say 'ice cream?' I just shrugged and went off after the bounding ball of blur ahead of me.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I was woken up by a shrieking Alice. At first I thought she was in my room, but when I looked around, she wasn't here. I went to her room, following the source of the noise. I had covered my ears by the time I opened the door.

"Alice! Shut up! Why in the world would you be screaming at a phone this early in the morning!?" I felt horrible for the person on the other line who had to listen to that up close.

She calmed down. "Sorry, Eddie. I need to help her wake up." She thought for a moment. "Hey, she is just like you!" I rolled my eyes and headed to my room.

"And don't call me Eddie!" I yelled in the general direction of Alice.

I really wanted some coffee, and since we didn't have any, I decided to go out and get it. It would take me about five minutes if I hurried up, and I could spend the rest of the day watching horror movies. Perfect plan. I went and got changed into a polo, which Alice had bought me, and some jeans. I went downstairs, got my keys, and went to my Volvo. Maybe I should name it…

When I got to one of the few luxuries of Forks- the coffee shop- I didn't even bother to turn off the Volvo. I knew it wouldn't take long.

I went inside and was greeted with the lovely smell of coffee and doughnuts. I sniffed long and hard then after that was over, I went up to the counter.

"Hello, Edward, same as always?" I sometimes come here to forget about Alice and her waking me up. I think here sometimes too.

"Yep. And put it in a to-go cup, I want to start my Sunday off at home."

"Will do." She was back in a second before you could even think the phrase _Peanut butter jelly time! _I paid her and left the store. I looked into the bag she had given me. Powdered doughnuts. I knew that was coming. She always gave me something extra for being a frequent costumer. It was raining outside when I got to the front of the Volvo.

I drove home slowly, not wanting to get anything in my wonderful car. I finished a couple seconds before I noticed the car in front of me. It was Bella's ancient truck. I was taking a guess and saying that she was here to see what Alice was shrieking about just before I left. Her truck moved so slow, I thought it would spontaneously combust. I had no idea why I thought that, but it seemed likely, with Bella's luck. Even getting to know her in a few days, you would learn that she was incapable of walking on a flat, stable surface, without finding some air to trip on.

We made it to the driveway, and I parked behind her. She got out and instantly became drenched in the rain. I did the same, and managed to get slightly less drenched, if not more. I walked the short distance to her. I felt better after my coffee, so I spoke first.

"Hey, Bella, here to see Alice?" She looked dazed but quickly recovered.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, Alice, she called me shrieking and telling me to come. Almost made me deaf, that little pixie did." I laughed internally as I remembered the pity that I felt for the other person on the line. Apparently the other person was Bella.

I thought about asking her out, but wasn't sure if she was over Jacob cheating. I was so nervous, I really needed to decide. Right when I started, Alice came bounding toward us. She looked like one of the teletubbies. **(A/n: does anyone else think the teletubbies are high every time they shoot a show?)** In a way, I was glad to have Alice interrupt.

"Bella! Bella, you are never going to believe it, let's go get your ice cream and I'll tell you the fantastic news!" She started bounding back to the house. I looked at Bella with a raised eyebrow. I was questioning the ice cream. She shrugged and followed my pixie sister. I guess I would have to wait for that date.

**Bella POV**

* * *

The minute I walked through the door, Alice dragged me into the kitchen. She got my beloved ice cream and a spoon and continued dragging me to her room in a haste to get her news out. I bet smoke would come out of her ears if she was a cartoon character because of the 'hugeness' of this news. I looked at the label of the ice cream once we were in her room. 'Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey'. Yay for me. I opened it and scooped a huge one.

"So what's this big news you were talking about?" I asked through my mouthful of chewy goodness.

"Oh my goodness, Bella, guess what Jasper asked me over the phone yesterday?"

I took a wild guess. "Was it something like, 'How do you have all the freaking energy to jump all the time?'" That was believable.

She glared. "Wow, I'm just laughing my guts out Bella. And no. He asked me out on a date because, and I quote, 'You've kept me waiting a long time. And I can't wait till I see you again.'" _This was such an 'Awww' moment._

"That's what you were shrieking about? Jasper? I can understand that, but couldn't you have held this information at least till noon?"

"No. This was too good to NOT tell. And you're one of my best friends; I wouldn't go on the date and not tell you. Angela already knows, because she's an early riser." She stressed the word 'she'.

"I got the ice cream, didn't I?" She burst out laughing. It wasn't even that funny, but I ended up on the floor with her. She started saying things like, 'pie' and 'frozen'. They ere probably just a bunch of mumbo jumbo, but every time she muttered something totally random, we just burst out into a fit again.

When we finally calmed down enough, we caught our breath.

"Have fun, sister?" Edward was at the doorway, leaning casually on the frame. Even though he directed his question toward Alice, his eyes were on me. Alice noticed this too.

"You might want to tear your eyes away from Bella before they get stuck that way. How long have you been standing there?" I blushed at her first comment, and chuckled at what Edward might have seen the time he had been standing there.

"I came around about the time you were saying something about pie." He grinned. Alice glared at him. She does that a lot. She just glares. He chuckled and left.

Alice muttered odd things. I made nothing of them; I just thought she was PMSing.

"Jeez, did you see the way he stared at you? Like he was daydreaming or something." She didn't really expect an answer, she just mumbled.

* * *

**Alice POV**

To say the least, I saw how my brother looked at Bella. I was ecstatic! I didn't want Bella to know that, for fear that she might not be completely over Jacob. Whatever. I didn't like Jacob all that much anyways. He was never enough for Bella. She deserves more. She deserves my brother.

He really has changed ever since that time when Bella went shopping with us. That was myplan. They looked cute together. My brother was a jock, and Bella was still considered a nerd by most of the student body; but if I know my brother, he'll try to overcome that. He can be determined when he wants to and wants something enough.

I really hope they'll be together. So far my plan has worked, and the way he stared just proved me right. Bella doesn't see that now, but she will.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Alice was still going on about Edward. It was hard to keep my mind off of him when she was going off like that. Who knew all it took to rile her up was him standing in a doorway.

"….And I think he likes you." This part caught my attention. The rest was a bunch of blahs and mumbles, but this was the only thing I caught.

"Excuse me?"

"Edward. I think he likes you." She said this information real slow. I have no idea why this made me feel happy. As I was responding, I couldn't help but have a little bit of that happiness shine through.

"Really? Why would he like me though?" Just a shred of hope. A shred of hope that I didn't understand.

"Who wouldn't like you Bella? A retard, that's who, you're pretty, smart and has personality unlike Lauren and Jessica." Well then. She just called her own brother a retard, because he doesn't like me.

"He doesn't like me." I stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The shred of hope I was talking about a minute ago was gone with the likeness of what she was telling me.

"Fine. Think what you want. But I'm willing to bet five dollars that he does."

"Deal. Do you smell doughnuts?"

* * *

**Alice POV**

About the time when I was talking to her like a kindergartner, I saw a flash at the slightly closed door. Edward was probably there. I didn't let him know that I knew he was eavesdropping, but I continued speaking.

How could Bella be so difficult? Even after my pep talk, she refuses to see. She sees herself horribly, and I hope to change that.

She thinks that she has a chance of winning five dollars. I didn't want to rob her of her money, so I left it at that price. I have…a sense; I guess you could call it that tells me that something is going to happen. Or already has. By the end of the month, she will be five dollars short.

* * *

**Edward POV**

After I left, I laughed a little louder at the fact I had caught my sister and her friend on the floor laughing. It was a sight to see, little Alice made even smaller by her doubled over. And Bella. I could get high on her laugh alone. The beautiful sound of it made me happy that she seemed happy.

I went back to my car to get my Debussy CD and some of the doughnuts I had forgotten till now.

When I got back, I went to my room and heard something I hoped wasn't what she said.

But me being me, and my luck with Alice, I was wrong.

"….. And I think he likes you." How could she know this?_ Because you're as obvious as an elephant in the living room, idiot._ I wonder if everyone's brain was set to the You-Suck channel. **(A/n: That came from the book So Lyrical. The whole you-suck channel thing. I'll be quiet now.)**

"Excuse me?" She sounded as if she was intrigued by what Alice had to say. So was I.

"Edward. I think he likes you." The way she made Bella sound stupid almost made me scold her. Almost.

"Really? Why would he like me though?" She sounded almost happy._ Why wouldn't I like you, Bella? You're beautiful, smart, and you have personality._ Alice probably read my mind, because she echoed my thoughts exactly.

"Who wouldn't like you Bella? A retard, that's who, you're pretty" I flinched. "- smart and you have personality unlike Lauren and Jessica." That was true, I couldn't deny it.

The very few times that I had gone out with either Lauren or Jessica, I had to explain everything I said.

"He doesn't like me." She said this so obviously, I almost believed her myself if I hadn't been the subject of conversation. How can she think that? Is it that subtle? I practically stared at her for a minute, and she didn't notice the look in my eyes? Is she blind? I hope not.

"Fine. Think what you want. But I'm willing to bet that he does." Alice has some easy money on her hands.

"Deal. Do you smell doughnuts?" I almost forgot about the doughnuts in my hands prior to my little ear-dropper. **(A/n: ear-dropper is what I call it when people eavesdrop.) **I sprinted to my room to avoid getting caught.

This is where I stayed almost for the remainder of my time. Living on three doughnuts for an hour. I would have to go down eventually.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I really didn't want to go home to the quietest house in Forks, so I suggested me and Alice watch some movies. Of course, with her enthusiasm from Jasper, she was all for it.

"That is such a good idea! What movie do you want to watch? We could watch Dracula, or maybe Blacula! What about Underworld: Evolution? Those are probably in Edward's room, he has a thing for vampire movies. Think you can go get them? I'll get the popcorn and drinks, his room is the last room to the left in the hallway." She never took a single breath. She left before I could switch jobs with her. Sigh. I started to walk back up the stairs trying not to break my streak of not falling for the whole day. So far.

I walked up the stairs and down the hallway. I hesitated at the door, but knocked. Edward came out with little smudges of powder around his lips. I giggled.

"What?" He looked at me confused.

"Powder. Around your lips. What were you eating?"

He wiped the powder off his lips with his hand. "I was eating powdered doughnuts." That was some fascinating information.

"Uh…okay then. Um…Alice sent me here to get some vampire movies. Mind if I go in?" For some reason, I felt really stupid for asking, but I'm not sure why.

"Oh. Sure. Yeah, come in, the movies are on the left on the shelves with the CDs." He pointed to a huge stack of shelves containing the most CDs I thought someone could have. He noticed me looking, or rather, admiring.

"Impressive, isn't it? I have been working on this collection for a long time. I have almost every CD from the fifties to modern."

All I could muster out was, "Wow." I started walking toward the shelves to pick out Alice's movies. I tried to wave to him on my way out, but I would probably break the CDs, so I just nodded once to acknowledge him. He said goodbye as a response to the head nod. I followed downstairs in the same manner as before, just more cautious. If that was possible.

"Yay! You got the movies! Come on, let's put on one and get seated, I called Charlie at the station to let him know you were going to be here at least till he gets home. Time for movies!" Watching her bounce around made me tired just staring. I went past her now blurry form and settled in. She examined the CDs and put one in. Blacula. I was sure to be getting some laughs from this one.

About in the middle of a movie, I and Alice heard a knock on the wall behind us. It was Edward, leaning again.

"Mind if I intrude? I want to speak to Bella for a second, and then I'll return her. If that's okay for Bella." He turned to me when he said my name.

"Uh, sure, I guess." I wasn't entirely sure what he could have wanted, but I was anxious to be speaking with this god. _Did I just seriously call him a god? No way._ We walked to the kitchen in silence, I could tell he was having some sort of internal conflict.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I was listening to some jazz, just lying on my bed. I had finished my third doughnut already, and was starving. As I contemplated the possibility of running into Bella while trying to sneak a snack, I heard a light knock on my door. I walked over to it and saw the person I was contemplating. Bella.

She started giggling and I could feel my confused face as it locked on hers.

"What?"

"Powder. Around your lips. What were you eating?" I felt like blushing, but instead just wiped the back of my hand on my lips.

"I was eating powdered doughnuts." She glanced into my room unconsciously, it seemed.

"Uh…okay then. Um…Alice sent me here to get some vampire movies. Mind if I go in?" She didn't really need to ask, since I would let her in anyways.

"Oh. Sure. Yeah, come in, the movies are on the left on the shelves with the CDs." I pointed to the shelves and waited for her to walk over there. I wasn't looking at her eyes, so when I looked up, I saw she was admiring the collection. At least she noticed something about me.

"Impressive, isn't it? I have been working on this collection for a long time. I have almost every CD from the fifties to modern." I said this proudly. All she could really say was, "Wow." Even saying that simple, cliché word sounded beautiful in her voice.

She walked toward the shelves and started picking out the movies Alice probably told her to get. Even though Alice would never admit it, she loved these vampire movies more than I did. She had some sort of freaky attraction to them. I remembered once, when she was a kid, our kindergarten teacher asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up, and she said she wanted to be a vampire. The poor teacher thought she was a demon child.

Once she finished picking up the movies and balancing them between her arms, she tried to wave, but failed. Instead, she nodded her head and I told her goodbye. So much for not running into her.

She left and I closed the door, thinking of some way I could ask her out. I wonder how much luck I would have if I interrupted the movie watching.

I'm guessing at about half the movie, I went downstairs to see if my plan would work.

They were intent on the TV. I knocked on the wall I was leaning on and they turned their heads to focus on me.

"Mind if I intrude? I want to speak to Bella for a second, and then I'll return her. If that's okay for Bella." I turned to her when I said her name.

"Uh, sure, I guess." She followed me the short distance to the movies. She seemed to be wondering what I wanted to talk to her about. So was I. I never exactly got to this stage in my plan. This sucks._ What if she says no? What if she is still not completely over Jacob? _I mentally cringed when I said his name. We were in the kitchen now, and I was running ideas through my head like bullets, while she waited patiently. I started to speak.

"Uh, so, Bella? I was wondering if, uh, you would, uh, like to go out for coffee or something sometime. Maybe a movie?" There went my confidence. It sounded a lot smoother in my mind.

"Sure!" To my surprise, she agreed almost excitedly. Maybe she felt the exact same about me._ Keep on dreaming, lover boy. _The You-Suck channel is really getting on my nerves.

"Okay, Um, I'll call you when I can to let you know when, is that okay?"

"Yeah, totally, I'll be waiting."

Long pause.

Alice came busting through the kitchen archway.

"Hahn! Bella! Yay, it finally happened! You owe me five bucks!

I raised my eyebrow to Bella, silently asking her. She rolled her eyes at me and pointed to Alice and made a crazy motion around her ear. I chuckled, and watched Bella pull out her wallet and give Alice her five dollars. Alice took it with eager eyes. I think her weird senses pulled through for her. Never bet on Alice.

"And I'll be waiting for you on our doorstep on the day of the date, 2 hours early, I already see your outfit, and it's perfect for anything Edward could conjure up." She then took Bella's hand and lead her to the living room to watch the movie some more.

I went back to my room and was all of a sudden tired. I guess watching Alice jump like that was too much for me. I went to sleep and didn't wake up till early the next morning.

* * *

**Bella POV**

After a couple more vampire movies, I decided it was time to go home. I was exhausted after only a couple hours. I pulled up to our own driveway, to find that a BMW was parked in my spot. Rosalie was over. She was big into cars, and that was one of the reasons Emmett loves her. The other reason is that she isn't afraid to hurt his butt.

I pulled up behind her and cut off the engine.

The lights were on outside for some odd reason. It was only six pm.

I went inside using the key under the eave and unlocked the door. I stepped inside to find Rosalie and Emmett cuddled on the couch. It looked so cute that I didn't want to disturb, so I tried to tiptoe back to the kitchen, where the smell of pizza wafted from. Emmett heard me when I tripped.

"Bells, you okay?"

"Maybe it could have been Charlie, Emmett." I told him as I got up.

"Maybe. But Charlie doesn't trip in the very few seconds it takes him to get inside." I could almost hear his grin and Rosalie's giggle. She knows how clumsy I can be.

"Whatever, I'm going to eat. Did you get the pepperoni?"

"Yep, it's on the counter waiting for you to finish it off." He said it as if it awaited a grave death. Please. Not that grave.

I walked in the kitchen to give the pizza its 'grave death'.

After I was finished, I decided to take a nap. Turns out the nap were longer than I thought, for I woke up early in the next morning.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry for not updating earlier! Don't kill me. Turns out the test was more tiring than I thought, and I ended up taking some sleep time every day. My dad was angry, but whatever, I finally finished, didn't I?**

**Anyways, I don't want to bring your hopes up, but I won't be updating very frequently. But aren't you just glad they are finally together? The date will either be in this chapter or the next, depending on what day it is on. Anywho, be proud again, I gave you guys a chapter longer than the others. 4,702 words.Yay me. I feel pretty tuckered out now, so I'll shut up and go to sleep.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IMPORTANT. I DON'T EVEN OWN MY LIFE TILL I'M 18 LOL.**

**Read and press that pretty purpleish button.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Edward POV**

_Should I call her? Would she answer? What will I do if she does? What will I say?_

These thoughts were running through my head as I was pacing around the room like a madman. It was Thursday, and I had gotten Bella's cell number from Alice just a couple minutes ago when I thought of when our date should be and where. I was still in shock that she had said yes, and wondered if she liked me too. Liked me more, even. Just like I did.

I was now counting my paces to keep my mind off the burning questions in the back of my head. _Forty-five, Forty-six, Forty-seven…_ My finger remained on the off button to my cell phone. My other hand was prepared to dial her number at an impossible pace. Just when I was about to do just that, Alice came into my room.

"Bro, when you going to call her already? No, don't answer that. Give me your cell phone." She held out her hand for my cell phone and gave me a look that said, 'dare to cross me.' I chose not to. I handed her the phone and watched as she started to punch a bunch of numbers and letters in silence. After a moment, she gave me the phone back. I looked at the screen and noticed it was already ringing. I looked up to glare at Alice, but she was already gone. I swear that girl would be perfect for Track. I held the phone up to my ear and counted the rings.

_One….Two….Three….._

"Hello?" She sounded out of breath, like she just ran a mile.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Knowing her, it could be a broken rib.

She laughed nervously. "Yeah, just peachy keen. Just a little fall walking over to the phone. Is this Edward?"

"I'm glad it's not dire. Yes, it's Edward. I was calling to let you know when our date would be." The word 'date' sent a thrill of happiness through my spine.

"Oh! Yeah, okay. When?"

"Do you have anything going on for Saturday? I was thinking we could take a little hike."

"A hike? Umm, okay. No, I don't have anything going on for Saturday. That's perfect." She sounded genuine, so I was guessing-despite the hike-she was as excited as I was.

"Okay, be dressed for anything. It is forks, so rain would be included in 'anything.'"

"Ha. Ha. Like that isn't obvious. I've lived in Forks half my life, so I would know if we suddenly had a drought." She paused for a moment. "Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"I have to go now; I have tons of work to do and chores to get done. I'll talk to you tomorrow at school, okay?" The sad undertone to her casual voice made me almost giddy to the fact that she might like me just as much as I like her. I remembered I wasn't alone on the phone.

"Yeah, that's okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow at school. Bye, Bella."

"Goodbye Edward." She hung up. I was left in my room with nothing to do. Sigh. I need to be entertained. Even Alice would be a good candidate.

I heard a knock on the front door.

"Alice! Answer the door!" No answer. I waited a second.

My second was rewarded. "Get the door yourself, lazy arse!" Sigh. I got up from my humongous bed and made my way across the room to the hallway and stopped at the door. The knock became more frequent. I was about to open the door when I heard, "Edward, answer your dang door! I'll just break into your room if you don't!" It hurt my ears to hear Emmett's booming voice. I ripped open the door before he had the chance to get around to breaking my window. He stopped mid-stride. He looked like he was already going around to the back of the house.

"Emmett, where are you going?"

"You obviously weren't going to answer the door, so I was going to break through your window." He said this like it was as obvious as a wolf biting my ankle.

"Why are you here?" He feigned fake hurt.

"Do you not want me here? Do I bother you that much? Jeez, Edward, have some sensitivity." He rolled his eyes and then took on a more serious mask on his face. "Actually, Edward, I do have something I came here for. Can I come in?" I let him sidestep around me and into the house. He went straight to the couch and plopped himself down on the leather.

"What is it, Emmett?" He never breaks his joking façade unless it is serious or about his family.

"Is it Bella?" He shook his head no.

"It is _about_ Bella, but nothing is wrong with her. I heard you guys were going out on a date?" He looked me square in the eye so he could see if I was lying. Why would I lie about going on a date with an angel?

"Yes. Tomorrow. Is that what you came for? To ask me that?"

"No. I just wanted to warn you. If you dare hurt my sister like you do every other girl you date, I won't take mercy on you just because you are on the team. She is my favorite-her being my only-sister, and I can't stand to see her hurt." I nodded.

"You have nothing to worry about, Emmett. I would never hurt Bella. I like her. A lot. If hurt her, I would hurt myself just thinking about it." All this was true. I not only liked her, but I love her. But I won't tell Emmett that, to save myself from an awkward situation.

He looked at me for some time and nodded his head once. "Alrighty then! Now that all the threats are out of the way, time for some investigating!"

"Investigating, Emmett?" What did he mean by that?

"Yep. So what you going to do for you date with my baby sis?" He looked me in the eye again.

"I was thinking of taking her out to hike somewhere in the woods." He saw that I was telling the truth and started laughing like a hyena. "What?"

"You-are-going-to-take-her-on-a-hike! Did-you-know-that-is-a-disaster-waiting-to-happen?" He said this in between his laughter. He was laughing so hard by now that he was crying. I waited on the couch for him to stop and when he did he wiped away the tears from his face. "Man! That was the funniest thing to imagine since I imagined since I tried to imagine Barney singing songs by Akon!" **(A/n: I have done this before, Lol.)**

"Barney? Why were you thinking of Barney?"

He laughed nervously. "Uh…Because. Anyways, what are you thinking bringing Bella on a hiking trip? She could kill herself by rolling down a nonexistent hill!" He used a joking tone, so I knew he really would enjoy Bella hiking.

"Hmm…practicing balance?" He laughed at my poor excuse.

"Whatever, man. Hey, let's watch the game." He then went to my couch and turned on the TV to the oh so special sports channel. I walked over and watched with him, glad that the threats were over, and also glad that Emmett wasn't one to pry.

Emmett left after the game and said something about pasta waiting for him at home. I said my parting and fell into my bedtime routine. Alice hadn't interrupted anything yet…Hmmm……

* * *

**Bella POV**

I woke up to some music on my cell phone that I had set to alarm. I did not know why I actually wanted to, but after school, I just took a nap. I wasn't even tired. I just fell on the bed and fell unconscious. I guess it was to keep from thinking about Edward's phone call. Shoot, I just reminded myself of it.

Just as I was scolding myself for reminding myself of a phone call that was making me nervous I heard the cell ring.

I was caught so much by surprise that I fell off my bed. Can you say 'ouch'? My cell phone was on the other side of the room, so I had to trudge through the head pain and walk over there. Well, in my case, sprinted. It wasn't that long of a sprint, but I held my breath the whole time and add that plus the head fall, I was out of breath.

I checked the screen and it said: _Senior Edward._ I chose that name for him watching this Spanish soap opera, and thought it was cute.

"Hello?" I said still out of breath.

A velvety voice came from the other side. "Bella? Are you okay?

I laughed nervously, because I knew what he was calling for. "Yeah, just peachy keen. Just a little fall walking over to the phone. Is this Edward?"

"I'm glad it's not dire. Yes, it's Edward. I was calling to let you know when our date would be." _Of course it's Edward; it said that on your phone. _I loved the way he said 'date' it made me almost giddy.

"Oh! Yeah, okay. When?" Did I say almost giddy? I was totally giddy.

"Do you have anything going on for Saturday? I was thinking we could take a little hike."

Does he know how much of a death wish that is? "A hike? Umm, okay. No, I don't have anything going on for Saturday. That's perfect." Despite the fact that we were going to be hiking, I was actually looking forward to this date with him Saturday.

"Okay, be dressed for anything. It is forks, so rain would be included in 'anything.'" Duh. I looked on the weather forecast, and it said that it would be sunny Saturday, but I was still going to take precautions.

"Ha. Ha. Like that isn't obvious. I've lived in Forks half my life, so I would know if we suddenly had a drought." I paused for a moment. "Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?" God, I love his voice.

"I have to go now; I have tons of work to do and chores to get done. I'll talk to you tomorrow at school, okay?" I was a tiny bit depressed that I would have to hang up after waiting for his call, but I really did have tons of homework. _You are falling in too deep. He's played almost half the girls in your school._ That devil of a voice was telling me this now?

"Yeah, that's okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow at school. Bye, Bella." Cue sadness.

"Goodbye Edward." I hung up. I decided to start on doing the laundry before anyone else calls. After I separated the darks from the lights and started a load, I cleaned up the kitchen a little. I am the only one that makes something in it besides cereal, so I knew which spots needed cleaning. Then I went to the living room. There were chips and soda stains everywhere, so I quickly solved those problems. My room was as clean as it could get, so I had no need to worry about that.

You might be asking where Charlie or Emmett is. I was too till I found a note while I was cleaning in the kitchen. Two, actually.

_Bella, I will be staying a little late at the station, so I hope you have dinner ready. I will be starved by the time I get there._

_See you sometime at 9 or 10, Charlie._

The next one was from Emmett.

_Bells! Have a nice nap? You probably did, since you were talking up a storm. Anyways, I went to the Cullen's place for a little while. I also have a craving for pasta, so if you coincidently want to make some of that, I will be glad to eat it._

_Mucho love-o, Emmett._

I laughed out loud at Emmett's letter. It was settled, I will make pasta for dinner. Before I got started on the pasta, I went to get my butt load of homework from today to work on in the kitchen.

I started the pasta and worked on trig. I heard Emmett come through the door before I even saw him. How, you ask? If you heard Emmett walking on a wooden floor half your life, you would know how that sound sounds like.

"Sis, you get the pas-I mean, note?"

"Yes, Emmett, I am getting the pasta ready." I laughed at his childish excited expression.

"Yay! Pasta! I have been craving like a pregnant lady!" I laughed even harder.

"So what did you do at the Cullen's, Emmett?" He looked like a student caught reading a comic book.

"Uh, nothing important. Just some good 'old fashioned football team fun. I watched the game."

"M-hm. Okay. The pasta will be ready in a few minutes. You can go watch TV." By this time, I had gone back to trig homework. The pasta started to boil so I checked on it. The pasta was ready so I got the can of sauce, put it in a bowl, and stuck it in the microwave. I served the pasta in record time and smothered it in sauce.

"Emmett, come eat like a pig!"

"I so do not eat like a pig."

"You keep on telling yourself that." He rolled his eyes and sat down. He looked at the pasta and poked it with his fork. Then he started eating.

I quickly ate my food and prepared Charlie's and put it in the fridge. Then I continued working on the pesky troubles of my homework.

After plenty hours of trying to get Emmett off my back, I retreated to my room and switched into my pajamas. I lay in bed for quite a while thinking about possible ways my date with Edward Cullen could turn out. They aren't looking good, let me tell you. In most of them I fall into Edward's arms. That is about as good as they got._ Why are you obsessing over this? For all you know, he could bail. Plus, it's a date with the Edward Cullen! It's bound to be great. But he has been known to be a player. He's broken a lot of girls' hearts, so I shouldn't get too attached, _But I already have. I think I love Edward Cullen.

I floated into a deep sleep with Edward by my side mentally.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry for giving you a short chapter without the date, like I said I would, but I needed something for her to be….weird about. Anywho, I just can't go all through the week without giving you any details, can I? Well….yeah, I can, but I won't. Sorry a million times for not updating sooner! I promise not to make any promises in which the promise that I promised I would do is not a success. Did you catch that? Good, because I totally confuzzled myself. Lol, time for the lovely disclaimer of the week! Err…day. Whatever.**

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER WILL NOT OR NEVER WILL PUT ME IN HER WILL TO OWN TWILIGHT. THEREFORE, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. OR FANFICTION. SOB.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella POV **

Saturday came here quick. **(A/n: because of my amazing author powers. XD) **Quicker than I could have ever imagined. I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and my cell phone ringing. This might have been the first time those two were in sync.

Alice came from the other side of my phone.

"Oh my gosh, Bella, are you excited about this date? I know I am, and it's not even my date! My brother told me where he is going to take you, and let me tell you, you are going to love the spot! You will faint! Anyways, enough with my ranting, what are you going to wear? You have to let me help you, please Bella please? You have no fashion sense; therefore, I am obliged to dressing you in outdoors wear. Don't even answer; I will come over right now!"

She hung up.

I can't believe she just ranted on about my fashion sense and then chose to hang up! It's almost like this is her date.

Not even an hour after the very weird wake-up, Alice came knocking on my door. She should sign up for Track and Field. Seriously. I opened the door to find her with her bag of things and she was bounding in place. She looked odd.

"Alice, Alice, calm down. Come in and sit and calm down." She took some deep breaths and closed her eyes. I led her into my room with her eyes closed and set her down on the bed. She opened her eyes and looked totally Zen.

"You okay now, Alice?" She nodded.

"Let's get started. I want to end this torture." I regretted saying that when she started bouncing again. _I just calmed her down, and she can't hold it for two minutes?_

"Oh my gosh, I have the greatest outdoors outfit for you! Go take a shower and put these on. Even you cannot deny these clothes." She threw some fashionable jeans my way, and, a white shirt with a red hoodie.

It wasn't bad.

I took a quick shower and got dressed. I took deep breaths to ready myself for the things Alice would have in store for me.

I walked out into my room and was captured by the pixie. She put me in a chair, and told me to 'keep my butt in that chair'. I think that means to stay put.

After ten minutes, she was finished. It went by a lot faster than normally, so I can say I was surprised. She held up a mirror.

"Wow, Alice I look great, thanks. You are amazing."

"Yeah, I know. I did the blush lightly, because everyone knows how well you do that job." She rolled her eyes jokingly and looked over at my alarm clock.

"Whoops, I better be going. Edward doesn't know I'm here, so yeah. He'll pick you up in about fifteen minutes. See ya later, Bella! Call me to tell me all about it!" She waved goodbye and raced out the door. I had fifteen minutes….by myself….with nothing to do. Sigh. I need to stop having these moments. Just then my stomach reminded me that I haven't eaten yet. My phone rang for the second time this morning.

"Hello?" I said as I was rummaging through the fridge.

"Bella, I forgot to tell you not to eat anything."

My head made its way around a casserole. "Alice? Weren't you just at my house? And why can't I eat? I'm starving!" I was whining. I'm pathetic.

"Because Edward is going to give you food, you idiot. You can last a couple hours. Don't be pathetic." I could practically hear her eye roll.

"But A-lice! Hours? Where is he taking me in the woods that would take _hours?_"

"Ah-ah-ah! No complaining. You cannot eat and that is final. I still have some stilettos in my closet." I shuddered remembering the last time she used the stilettos on someone.

"Fine. Make me starve. I-" A knock on the door interrupted me. "Got to go, Alice, someone is at the door." I hung up.

I walked over to the door in my very comfy sneakers. I opened it and who else but Edward Cullen is leaning on the door. He leaned on it the wrong way, though, and fell when I opened it. I stifled a giggle.

"You okay there, Edward?" He stood up at the sound of my voice and blushed a light pink. I'm glad I'm not the only one.

"Yeah. So…uh, you ready?" He seemed to have regained his posture, so I nodded and held up one finger to signal him to wait.

I went back inside and grabbed a band-aid and my cell phone. I stuck it in my jacket pocket and headed out the door. Emmett was staying the night at Rosalie's. Shudder.

We walked outside to his Volvo. I still am shocked that his parents would collect cars as a hobby. That's like, some sort of rich hobby. I would kill for that type of money. He opened the door from me._ That is so sweet._

The car drive was short. We stopped and parked the car at the end of a trail. If we were hiking a trail, it wouldn't be so bad. But my hopes were crushed when we both got out and he headed the other direction from the trail.

"Um, Edward? The trail is over there. Aren't we going to take it?"

He chuckled. "Silly Bella, why would we take the trail? This is more adventurous." I rolled my eyes and followed his retreating back.

About one hour into the hike, I got tired. We had a couple minutes of silence before I spoke up. "Edwwward, where are we going?" I put on my best puppy dog face.

"If I told you, it would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?" He teased. I pouted.

"Is it any farther? I doubt-" I was caught off guard by the amazing meadow we stepped in. He gleamed in the bright light of the sun. He took it all in and turned to look at me. He smiled his amazing crooked smile and dazzled me. I looked around while he stared at my face. The meadow was like a perfect circle. It looks like someone took out the trees and left the circle without any evidence. It was surrounded in all sorts of flowers you wouldn't expect to see in Forks. You could hear a stream no too far from here. It was almost as gorgeous as Edward himself. I turned back to him. By now he turned his tiny crooked smile into a full-blown one.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"No." His face fell. "I love it. Edward, _how_ did you find this?"

"One question at a time." He laughed his clear laugh. "I found this while on one of our family's camping trips. I took a detour and stumbled into this little place." He laughed at some memory.

"Well, however you found it, I'm glad you did. This is one of the best places I have ever been in. Thank you."

He nuzzled his face in my hair and sighed. "It's nothing compared to you." He said softly. I swooned mentally. We went into the middle of the meadow, where a log sat looking recently fallen. We sat down in front of it. Edward leaned his head back on the log and relaxed his body, lying down. I sat with my head on my knee, afraid that if I looked away, this could turn out to be a dream. I would never want to wake up. Edward closed his eyes and let out a long breath. Not a sigh, but not something that was held.

My stomach ruined the moment.

He heard this, and chuckled. "Are you hungry, Bella?" He teased.

I nodded, still mad at my stomach for ruining it for me. "Alice called and told me not to eat." _Not a complete lie._ He nodded knowingly.

"Yes, I would expect her to do that. Here, follow me." He took my hand and led me through the shrubs and towards the spring, where a picnic setting was set up. Basket and all. It was near the tiny waterfall, not to close so we get wet, but not too far so that we can't see it. It was perfect.

"This is so sweet." He seemed smug by my choice of words.

"I know." I rolled my eyes.

He took my hand, and sat me down on the ever so classical checkered cloth. Still holding my hand (swoon), he opened the basket to show the contents of it.

Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches. I laughed. He blushed.

"Sorry I'm not much of a cook." He said sheepishly.

"That's okay, at least you tried. I like peanut butter anyways." He smiled. I grinned.

We both ate our Pb and j sandwiches while talking about…well, anything. We connected even more than we did when we were at the speed dating system. I felt even better knowing that just the day before I confessed my love to him. In my head. But he doesn't need to know that. Even though I hope he feels the same.

When we were done in the 'picnic area,' as he called it, we headed back through the bushes and settled back into the positions we were in before.

"Thanks for the food, Edward."

"You're welcome, love." _Love? Did he just call me love? No way. _Then, as if he realized the same thing, he blushed lighter than I ever could have. I blushed scarlet red. Then, add to that embarrassing situation the fact that I loved him and only declared this yesterday, I blushed redder. He recovered faster than I did.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking." That was true, no need to lie.

"Well, come on, I better get you home, lunch and all that jazz." Who says 'all that jazz'? I have never heard a person younger than forty say that, but it sounded nice in his velvety voice. What didn't?

"Okay." He held his hand out as I was turning to leave, he stopped me.

"Wait, I have something I want to tell you." I waited patiently as he ran his hands through his hair. "Uhm, there is really no other way to say this, but, Bella… would you like to be my girlfriend?" He waited for my answer, but I was speechless. I regained my posture after a couple minutes and responded the way I truly wanted.

"Yes." Okay, so I only got one word out… what I really wanted to say was;_ Yes! A million times yes, I love you Edward Cullen!_ But no need to boost his ego, right?

He kissed me on the cheek and started leading me toward the shiny Volvo. While we were walking, the conversation came all that much easier. It just flowed between us now. I felt the ease of the tension I never even knew was there. Before I knew it, we were in the car and driving away.

When we arrived at my house, Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway, so I thought it safe to invite him in.

He seemed to deliberate something before answering. "Sure, I would love to." I nodded my head and reached for the handle, but he grabbed my wrist. He shook his head jokingly and opened his own door, came to my side, and opened it for me.

"Wow, and I thought women were always capable for opening doors," I said sarcastically.

"And I thought a gentleman was always appreciated." He replied back. I rolled my eyes and led him to the front door. I told him to cover his eyes and took out the key from under the eave. I unlocked the door and told him to open his eyes. The first thing he did was go into the general direction of the kitchen.

"How did you know where the kitchen was?" He looked around him and realized where he walked in. He shrugged.

"I don't really know. I guess I just…guessed?" He seemed like he really didn't know how, so I didn't push it. I went over to the fridge and asked him what he would like to drink.

"Soda, please." I threw him a coke. "Thanks." I got my own Sprite out and chugged it while he had some trouble opening it. Hr finally got it after a while and started drinking. He must have noticed the silence that engulfed us, so he spoke up.

"Sprite, huh? I'm a Coke man myself." He smiled his beautiful crooked smile and dazzled me. After a second I had a late reaction. I laughed.

"Yeah. I have a whole stash there dedicated to me." He laughed.

We spent the rest of the hour talking about anything and everything. He looked at his watch and sighed. "Well, I better get going; Alice has a deadline for me. She wants both sides of the day. Expect a call." He flashed me a smile before getting into Volvo and driving away at a blinding speed. I walked back inside and looked at the clock. I have been with Edward for six hours. Wow. It was only 2:00pm, but I felt tired. Since Emmett was gone, I had the whole house to myself. I walked into the kitchen and popped some popcorn.

I went in the living room and watched my favorite play ever, Romeo and Juliet. I ordered pizza an hour into the movie.

When Juliet woke up to find her husband and one true love dead beside her, I was in full-blown tears. The doorbell rang. I wiped away the tears in my eyes and went to answer it.

I was surprised to find Tyler waiting on my doorstep with pizza in his hand. "Hey Bella. Here's your pizza, I didn't know you lived here." He tilted his head to the side so that he could sneak a look into the house.

"Yeah." I laughed nervously, not knowing if this newly found information would haunt me later. "Anyways, how much do I owe you?" He snapped his head away from the house and looked back at me with a scary gleam in his eye.

"How bout a date tomorrow? Movie and dinner?" He looked hopeful, no doubt remembering my break up with Jacob.

"I already have a boyfriend, Tyler."

* * *

**Tyler POV**

Man, this girl gets around. One day she has Jacob, another day it's someone new. I guess now I have another Sunday to myself and the pizza place. No calling in sick for me.

"Oh, okay, yeah." Maybe I could guilt her into going. I've been turned down twice by this chick, this being the second. I wonder when she'll realize that I am the greatest guy for her.

"Yeah. So how much do I owe you again?" She repeated.

"Twelve fifty." _Including my tip for not getting a date,_ I added in my head.

"Okay," She handed me a fifty, "Keep the change." She threw the door in my face. I went back to the pizza place on my bike. Sigh.

* * *

**Bella POV**

God, that was awkward. I went back to the TV and plopped myself on the couch.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing knew; I was waking up to the sound of Emmett singing the Toast Song.

"Emmett," I said tiredly, "Shut your face!" My voice grew with the passing seconds.

"Gee, Bella, what were you dreaming? All I heard was, 'Edward', no, I don't even want to know. Don't tell me. God!" Then he left. I turned over on the couch, and fell on my face to greet the floor. I grumbled. "Stupid floor, stupid couch, stupid clumsiness…" My list went on and on even when I joined Emmett in the kitchen.

"Fall again? What are we going to do with you, you clumsy girl?" He shook his head in mock scorn.

"Love me for as long as I shall live." I answered simply.

"Ew, like we're married!? Gross. How bout I just laugh every time?"

"Sure, Emmett. Hey, where's the Frosted Flakes?"

"In my hand, you idiot." I turned from the cupboards to look at him taking mouthfuls of cereal in his mouth.

"Well save some for me, you big lug." I snatched it from him and poured some in a bowl. He snatched it back and stuck his tongue out to me. I did the same, like two kids.

I sat down and ate my cereal like a normal person while Emmett was still gorging what was left of it.

After my 'dinner', I went upstairs and fell into my boring be routine. I walked over to my bed and lay face up thinking about the wonderful events that happened today.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Alice was yelling at 7 am.

"What the splat, Alice!?" That stopped her short.

"What the splat? Who says that?" She shook her head. "Anyways, you need to get ready for your date with Bella." Then she left. I vaguely remember locking my door so she wouldn't come in. I yelled after her.

"How did you get into my room!?" I could hear her laugh all the way from the first floor.

"I unlocked it! You're going to have to do a lot more than that to keep me out!" I got out of bed and got dressed. Knowing Alice, she would come up here herself and drag me till I was presentable. I tried being fast and yet still made record time in finding my outfit. I was so nervous for today. I planned on taking Bella to a place I had been to before to think about things. I just had a feeling she would love it. I had everything ready by 8 am. I did most of the things the night before.

I walked down the stairs to get ready the picnic basket. I noticed Alice wasn't down here.

"Alice! Where are you?" The house seemed noticeably quiet without us bickering, so I shrugged to off. I really wanted to make something special for Bella, but if I tried, I would end up burning the kitchen. I'm no Martha Stewart. I went for the safe approach and made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Hey, it's the thought that count right?_ She is going to think you're an idiot on crack._ There goes that You-Suck channel again. It has been pretty quiet in my head these past few days. Nice to know it's back.

After I had packed the contents of the basket, I went to calm my nerves in my room with music. I laid on my bed and stared up on the ceiling. Every minute my thoughts would wander to Bella, so that little time did me no good, but she was beautiful and I loved her, so I had no intention of getting up soon.

Of course, Alice just had to ruin it. I was pulled from my thoughts to Alice screaming again for the second time this morning.

She screamed up the stairs. "Edward, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches!? Are you kidding me!?" I laughed at her forgetting my lovely cooking skills. I got up and walked down the stairs.

"Yes Alice. Did you forget my expertise on cooking?" I smirked and looked at her you-are-crazy face.

"Whatever. You should go now. I'll put this in the meadow, and you can go pick Bella up, okay?" She shoved me out the door before I could respond. I sighed and walked over to my Volvo. I sat in my car for a couple seconds taking some breathers and rove away to meet Bella.

I took another couple breathers standing outside her door. I vaguely heard her talking to someone. Most likely Alice. I tried leaning casually on her doorframe, so she wouldn't see the nerves. I knocked on the door. She opened it and I fell out of my casual stance to the floor._ So much for being casual, dimwit._

"You okay there, Edward?" I stood up at the sound of her voice and blushed a light pink. I could tell she was stifling a giggle.

"Yeah. So…uh, you ready?" I regained my posture, and she nodded and held up one finger to signal me to wait for her. I complied.

She went back inside and left me to think about all the terrible things that could happen. Why did she have to go back inside? She came back out and started walking. I followed suit.

We walked outside to my precious Volvo. She seemed shocked for some reason, but I couldn't guess, so I shrugged it off and went around to my side.

The car drive was brief. I stopped and parked the car at the end of a trail. She looked hopefully at the trail and got out when I did. I headed the oppistite direction of the trail and heard no footsteps. She spoke in her clear voice, with a hint of panic.

"Um, Edward? The trail is over there. Aren't we going to take it?"

I chuckled slightly. "Silly Bella, why would we take the trail? This is more adventurous." She rolled her beautiful brown eyes and followed me.

About one hour into the hike, she got tired. We had a couple minutes of silence before she spoke up.

"Edwwward, where are we going?" She put on the cutest puppy face I have ever seen. She was beautiful, but I didn't want to ruin the surprise.

"If I told you, it would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?" I teased. She pouted more.

"Is it any farther? I doubt-" She was caught off guard by the amazing meadow I had to come to think in many a time. The beauty would never cease to amaze me. I took it all in and turned to look at Bella. I smiled my supposedly crooked smile. She looked around while I stared at her face. She showed awe and happiness. I was glad the meadow could make her feel those things. It had nothing over her natural beauty,though. She turned back to me. I could feel the goofy grin on my face.

"Do you like it?" Iasked.

"No." I could feel my face visibly fall. "I love it. Edward, _how_ did you find this?"

"One question at a time." I laughed. I was relieved to find she loved it. "I found this while on one of our family's camping trips. I took a detour and stumbled into this little place." I laughed at the memory that I literally stumbled into it. I was being chased by bees when I fell on my face in the meadow. I would never forget that.

"Well, however you found it, I'm glad you did. This is one of the best places I have ever been in. Thank you."

I nuzzled his face in my hair and sighed. "It's nothing compared to you." I said softly. Her breathing hitched. We went into the middle of the meadow, where a log sat looking recently fallen. We sat down in front of it. I leaned my head back on the log and relaxed my body, lying down. She sat with my head on her knee, looking like she wasn't planning on looking away any time soon. I closed my eyes and let out a long breath I didn't know whether a sigh or something I held in for a while was.

Her stomach growled, signaling my cue for the picnic.

I chuckled. "Are you hungry, Bella?" I teased.

She nodded, looking mad at her stomach. "Alice called and told me not to eat." I nodded, knowing Alice would starve Bella.

"Yes, I would expect her to do that. Here, follow me." I took my hand and led her through the shrubs and towards the spring, where the picnic setting was set up. I sat us down near the waterfall. I was relieved that Alice remembered to bring the picnic basket

"This is so sweet." I was smug by her choice of words.

"I know." She rolled her eyes.

I took her hand again, and sat her down on the checkered cloth. Still holding her hand, I opened the basket to show off the result of my amazing cooking skills

She laughed. I blushed.

"Sorry I'm not much of a cook." I said sheepishly. No need to tell her about me burning the house down if I did.

"That's okay, at least you tried. I like peanut butter anyways." I smiled at her attempt to make me feel better. She grinned back.

We both ate our Pb and j sandwiches while talking about…well, anything. This woman amazed me every time I spoke to her. I feel like she was truly my soul mate. Strong words, I know, but it's true. I have never felt this way about any other girl before.

When we were done in the 'picnic area,' as I boldly called it, we headed back through the bushes and settled back into the positions we were in before.

"Thanks for the food, Edward."

"You're welcome, love." _Holy cracker jacks! Did I just call her love? Please tell me I didn't._ Her blushing skin said otherwise. I blushed. She blushed redder, if that was possible. I recovered quickly. She looked deep in thought. Oh how I wish I could see in that brilliant mind of hers.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking." She looked sincere enough, so I assumed it must be somewhat true.

"Well, come on, I better get you home, lunch and all that jazz." She seemed amused at my usage of the words 'all that jazz', and I have to admit, I was too. I almost never say that.

"Okay." I held my hand out as she was turning to leave, I stopped her to put my plan into action.

"Wait, I have something I want to tell you." She waited patiently, no doubt ready to leave, as I ran his hands through his hair nervously. "Uhm, there is really no other way to say this, but, Bella… would you like to be my girlfriend?" I waited for my answer, but she said nothing. She made a decision and I let out a long breath.

"Yes." Her face said she wanted to say more, but I settled for one syllable

I kissed her on the cheek, elated, and started leading her toward the shiny Volvo. The ease of tension between us was lifted and sent drifting as we were walking the distance to the car. The conversation flowed from out lips easier than before, and for that I was grateful.

When we arrived at her house, She invited me in looking at the space where I assumed to be Chief Swan's place.

I deliberated whether or not to go back home to Alice or stay with an angel. "Sure, I would love to." She nodded her head and reached for the handle, but I grabbed my wrist.

I shook my head mocking disappointment and opened my own door, came to her side, and opened it for her like the true gentleman I was.

"Wow, and I thought women were always capable for opening doors," She said with her voice dripping with sarcasam.

"And I thought a gentleman was always appreciated." I replied back. She rolled my eyes and led me to the front door. She told me to cover my eyes and I heard the sound of keys being taken out of their hiding place. I heard the door unlock and she told me to open my eyes. I started unconsciously walking towards a random direction, as if I lived in this house for centuries. I have been here before, but only to the TV where Emmett would be.

"How did you know where the kitchen was?" I looked around me and saw her kitchen. I shrugged not really knowing.

"I don't really know. I guess I just…guessed?" She didn't push it further. She went over to the fridge and asked me what I would like to drink.

"Soda, please." She threw me a coke with amazing precision. "Thanks." She got my own Sprite out and chugged it while I had some trouble opening the stupid can of coke. I finally got it after a while and started drinking. I noticed the silent moment, so I spoke up.

"Sprite, huh? I'm a Coke man myself." I smiled and her eyes glazed over. She had a little of a slow reaction.

"Yeah. I have a whole stash there dedicated to me." I laughed.

We spent the rest of the hour talking about anything and everything. I looked at my watch and sighed. "Well, I better get going; Alice has a deadline for me. She wants both sides of the day. Expect a call." I flashed a quick smile before getting into my Volvo and driving away at a fast 70 Mph.

When I got home, I was standing outside the door preparing for the tackle that would surely come the second I stepped in.

"Oh my gosh, Edward, what happened, tell me now, or else." I sighed and launched into my story, leaving out my thoughts and just putting in details. It took a full 2 hours with her questioning and then she left me alone. It was only five, which means I spent six hours with Bella. I went up to my room and thought about our date today. I laid on my bed.

She is finally my girlfriend. I have really known her for a short time, and it is amazing I can have these feelings toward her. I love her, yes. I cannot tell her this until I am sure she feels the same way. I don't want to make a fool out of myself by confessing my love.

I fell asleep and woke up four hours later. It was nine, and I could hear the quietness in the house. I knew Alice was asleep, which was rare for her since she normally stayed up till at least ten on Saturdays.

I snuck out of my bed and past Alice and her sleeping form. I went to the kitchen and nibbled on a granola bar while going back up the stairs. I really wasn't hungry, so that became my dinner.

When I was at my room, I finished the granola bar and as soon as I hit my head on the pillow, I dreamt of Bella, not even remembering my nightly routine.

* * *

**

* * *

**

A/n: There you go people! A new chapter! YAY! It might just be the longest yet. Anywho, sorry Eddie's point of view was kinda suckish, but it is 1:06 am and I really want to watch Dracula with out interruptions. Thanks for reading and enjoy the lovely disclaimer. I will settle for at least seven reviews for the chapter, but no less! The poor button is getting lonely. Please read my other stories and I will forever love you! Review!! 5,318 words!!

**DISCLAIMER****: ARE YOU SURE I DON'T OWN ANYTHING? I HAD A DREAM I DID. ANYWAYS…SORRY TO DISAPPOINT MYSELF, BUT I DON'T.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Edward POV**

I felt insanely tired. Not just because it was Monday, but because I woke up in the middle of the night and refused to go back to sleep again. Now I just lay in bed and looked up at the ceiling. I had run out of things to do in the middle of the night. I was already ready for school, and I had cleaned my room. Now I was just plain bored. We would have to go to school in about two hours, so I would see Bella** (A/n: They go to school at seven fifty in the morning.)** I know I am falling deeper than I should be.

We came from two different worlds.

She hasn't been much of a nerd lately, and I'm sure that she isn't even considered one anymore. Well, Lauren and Jessica often still call her one, but nobody ever listens to them. I bet I could treat her as my girlfriend today. Unless she doesn't like the attention. What if she decides to treat _me_ like dirt? _Paranoid idiot. Why would she treat you like dirt? You haven't done anything so far._ For once, my brain was encouraging me. That was a first.

By now it was 6:20 am. About the hour that I should have waken up in the first place. I decided to go downstairs and make myself breakfast. I still had an hour and a half to get ready, anyways.

No need to hurry.

I made Pop Tarts, due to my lack of cooking expertise.

I went back up to my room after finishing the surprisingly filling Pop Tarts. The second I walked in and shut the door, Alice came busting it down.

"Edward!! Wake up!!" Her eyes were closed, so she couldn't see me standing in front of her. I screamed back.

"Alice!! I'm awake!!" She snapped her eyes open and gaped at me.

"Wow, Edward…uhh…. I'm sorry? It's just that you're never awake." Her eyes raked over my clothes. "And ready for school. Uh... did you already eat?" I nodded an smirked at her.

"You can leave now Alice." She nodded her head, still stunned. She turned around and left. I laughed once she was out of earshot. I can't believe me being up this early stunned her that easily.

I sat on the edge of my bed, unsure of what to do now. I really wanted to call Bella. I have no idea, but I just had this strange urge to tell her good morning. I shook it off. I already had a plan to see her, anyways. Just as I remembered this, I shot up standing and packed up what I needed for school. I went downstairs and to the door. **(A/n: I bet you can guess what he'll do now. No? Keep reading.)**

I told Alice that she would have to go to school in her yellow Porsche. She whined for a little while, but when I told her of my plan to go see Bella, she was all for it. In fact, her exact words were: 'Oh my gosh, why didn't you tell me earlier, you guys look so cute together, oh my gosh, okay, well see you at school later Eddie.' Then she hopped off to who-knows-where. That darn pixie person.

I went outside to my Volvo and revved it up and headed to Bella's house._ She'll probably think you're stalking her. You are so idiotic. _**(A/n: Can you tell that his brain's fav word is idiot?) **I drove about 10 miles slower than usual, thinking that maybe she wouldn't be awake by now, or her father hasn't left yet.

When I got there, I was glad to see the space where Chief Swan was to park was empty. I took his place and began to wait. After a couple minutes, I let out a huge sigh and looked around in the car for things to keep me busy. I looked in the glove compartment and pulled out my much neglected crossword puzzle. I took out a pen and began my 'quest.'

Five minutes into the puzzle, I was too engrossed in it to notice someone standing outside my car door.

"The answer's 'dog.'" I heard someone mumble. I jumped.

"Bella?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. I was wondering why a Volvo was parked in my driveway."

"I thought you would like a ride to school." I answered simply.

She was about to answer when we both heard a booming voice come from behind her. _Shoot, I forgot that Emmett was here. Smart move, Edward._

"Bella," He whined, "Why did you steal my chocolate? I need the sugar." She turned her head a little to roll her eyes at me so he wouldn't see. I chuckled.

"Emmett, the only thing you need is more sleep. The next time you want to stay up playing Xbox till three in the morning, don't." Emmett looked surprised at first, but then pouted like only a huge guy like him can. He finally noticed my presence when he looked over.

"Oh, hey Eddie," Bella snickered. "What are you doing here?"

Bella answered for me. "Edward came to offer us a ride." She shot me an apologetic look, obvious to the real reason that I came. To offer _her_ a ride. Emmett was just…_there. _Emmett looked over at me and shot me a knowing look. Apparently Bella wasn't the only one that knew.

"Oh! I would love to take a ride in the ever so famous Volvo of the Edward Cullen." He said in a falsetto voice. He went to the other side and got in the backseat, obviously giving me and Bella space. Bella seemed to notice this too, because she blushed that lovely shade of red. She hesitated, but got in soon after following Emmett. I smiled and drove off.

It was silent for a few moments, seeing as I drove slower than usual. Emmett was never the one for tension, so he made conversation. We all joked around until we made it to the school. This was the part I dreaded. Bella looked like she had an internal conflict going around in her head. I don't even think that she knew we were at the school yet.

"Bella? We're here." She snapped back to reality and looked around her before blushing. I wonder how daily she does that.

"Oh. Yeah, sorry." She mumbled. She fumbled over the seatbelt, while I wondered if I should help her. Just as I was reaching out to offer my services, she got it undone. Bella looked over at me and my about ready to help hands. She giggled. I asked her what was so funny, but of course I already knew.

"Nothing, it was just funny the position you stayed in. So, uh, should we go in before the bell rings? Which is like, in 5 minutes?" She seemed amused by the fact we haven't gone in.

I laughed nervously. "Yeah. Let's go." I got out of the car and walked around to Bella's side while she was getting out. She looked like a nervous wreck, like something was bothering her. I'm not the only one. I offered her a smile, and she returned one. It was more like a grimace, but I understood. **(A/n: or does he? Hmmm….) **I took her small hand in mine and gave it a little squeeze of encouragement. We walked through the doors of the school to meet our classmates' curious glances. I glared back at the boys glaring at me. Bella seemed to be doing the same.

She glanced over at me and smiled her own breathtaking smile.

I had a feeling it would be a long day. In first period, the same glares were looking at us. The only different thing was the one boy from the Jock table who was glaring at Bella. The rest were glaring at me. Bella seemed to notice this too, for she didn't seem to know whether to glare back or ignore the stare.

I chuckled a little bit.

I was getting a lot more girls throwing themselves on me. All of them claiming they could be a better girlfriend than Bella. _Like any girl could ever be more than Bella._ I agreed with my brain on this one. These girls had no personality. Bella did. Half these girls have never read anything besides a magazine. Bella has. Bella has smarts. They don't.

I, for one, think Bella won this hands-down.

Of course when I and Bella were reunited, they left me alone, but glared more at Bella. I just stared at her in adoration. At lunch, Angela seemed genuinely happy for her friend, and Alice didn't look too surprised. I sat with them at their table, which caused more glares from the rest of the student body. Especially that one guy at the Jock table.

When school ended, I was free to take Bella back to her home. I only say Bella, because Emmett took a ride with a buddy.

We got to her house, and she invited me in just like after the date. We spoke again and laughed and had great time. She told me her father was staying late at the station and asked me whether I would want to watch a movie. I agreed, and we pent the rest of the time throwing popcorn at each other.

"Sorry for the mess," I told her when I had to leave. "I could help you clean it up, if you'd like." _Because I'm not ready to leave just yet. _I think she saw through my façade, because she smirked.

"So you really want to? It's a pretty big mess of popcorn in here." She looked hopeful that I would underneath her joking exterior.

"Yeah, after all I am the one that started the popcorn fight, aren't I?" She nodded, acknowledging the fact. I had thrown the first popcorn kernel.

"Okay, sure. Guess we better get started before Charlie comes home." I was elated that she let me help, and got to work immediately. We had another mini popcorn fight, but got that one cleaned up as well. It was time to leave for me again, when Charlie pulled up in his cruiser. Bella looked nervous.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I asked her with caution. What if she were sick?

"Nothing. But Charlie can be a little…overprotective." She smiled apologetically at me while we sat on the couch waiting. I heard the keys rattle in the door. Then I heard the door open.

"Bella, why is there a Volvo parked outside our house? I mean, not that it isn't a nice car, but I would appreciate it if you told me if you stole it." He laughed at his own joke. Bella followed suit.

"Of course not, dad. A friend's here." I flinched at the word _friend._ We were so much more.

"Oh, really who is-" He was cut off when he walked in and saw me. His face turned momentarily purple, but that was gone in a flash. "Who's this, Bella?" He said from clenched teeth. I could tell he used all of his self control not to pulverize me. I put on the calmest mask I could manage when Bella looked up at me.

"This is Edward, dad. We were just hanging out; he's one of my friends." Once again, I flinched at the word _friend._

He seemed to calm down a bit. "Oh. Uh... Okay." He turned to me. "It's getting pretty late, kid. You might want to go home. Homework and all that jazz." Bella looked appalled at her own father for saying something. I got up and shot Bella a parting glance.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, Bella. See ya, Chief Swan."

"Call me Charlie. Goodbye Edward."

"Bye Edward." I ducked out the door and into the rain I didn't know was here. I ran to my Volvo and drove home. Alice was there with an umbrella and question to bombard me with. I sighed and gave her answers. After she seemed satisfied, she dismissed me to my room, where I did homework. After my homework I sat on my bed and thought about how bad tomorrow would be. I mean, we already went through the worst, right? I sure hope so. I don't think I could stand the girls any more.

These thoughts were my last one as I drowned into darkness. And dreams about Bella engulfed my every being.

* * *

**Gay guy's POV (I've been neglecting him)**

When I parked a couple cars next to Edward, I didn't think I was expecting to see Bella…Skunk sitting next to him. I didn't even care that I was creeping them out; I just glared the whole day. How dare she steal what would be rightfully mine someday? It made no sense. What did she have that I didn't? I mean, sure, she's a girl, but what does that really matter anyways? It doesn't. I might go out of the closet. _He's mine. No slut can steal that bronze haired wonder away from me!…I wonder what shampoo he uses._

Yes, I, Eric Yorkie, am a gay man. And I am in love with Edward Cullen.

**(A/n: ZOMG, WERE YOU EXPECTING THAT?)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was restless last night. Edward was in every fiber of my being. I swear, he will be the death of me. I fell asleep somewhere at two in the morning, so it was no surprise that I woke up at 6:45, a little later than usual. I gave myself at least fifteen minutes to get my butt out of bed and get dressed.

Once I was finished, which was ten minutes instead of fifteen, I headed downstairs in my haste to eat. I stopped short when I heard the elephant snoring from inside Emmett's room. I tiptoed to the open door and peered in. Emmett was still asleep and had his pillow over his head, with the covers down to his ankle, and his body twisted into some unknown position. I stifled my laugh and went to sit down at the end of the bed. He didn't even notice. I took a deep breath and screamed.

"EMMETT! GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF BED!" His head snapped up in surprise, and then went back down once he got dizzy for getting up to quick. He pulled the pillow over his head again and groaned.

"Bella! Can I _not_ go to school today? Call in sick or something? I had to stay up all night studying for that test we have in history on Thursday." Then, as if to emphasize his point, he yawned. I knew he was lying about the studying, but I went with it. Then he eyed me carefully. "Plus, you were saying Edward's name in your sleep so much, I couldn't go to sleep." I blushed at his statement. He continued.

"So what's up with you two? I haven't heard you say a guy's name in your sleep, since that one time you said: 'Mike, leave me alone!'" He laughed. I rolled my eyes.

I stole his pillow and threw it at him as I got up and walked to the door. I headed down the stairs once more and went to the kitchen. I made eggs and toast, for lack of anything else in the fridge. I made a mental note to go to the store tomorrow after school. I looked over at the clock while I was eating my eggs. Big mistake. I panicked, noticing that it was 7:02, and Emmett still wasn't down here. When I went to the stairs to call up to him, I noticed he was just walking down. Slowly, might I add, possibly to tick me off? I put my stuff at the door and served him. I tapped my foot while he ate at a snail's pace.

He took out a chocolate bar. I stole that from him, and ate it in huge bites. "Why would you do that?" He asked with an innocent expression.

I groaned and left.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a silver Volvo in my driveway._ Why is Edward here? _I noticed he wasn't even looking my way, but looking at something he was working on in concentration. I slowly walked over to him, and peeked at what was in his hand. It was a crossword puzzle. It looked pretty tattered up, like it had been sitting in his car for some time. He still hadn't noticed me approach. I glanced closer at the number he was on.

"The answer's 'dog.'" I mumbled. He jumped.

"Bella?" _Who else would it be?_ I thought in my mind.

"I should be asking you the same thing. I was wondering why a Volvo was parked in my driveway."

"I thought you would like a ride to school." He answered nonchalantly.

I was about to answer when I heard Emmett yelling over at us_._

"Bella," He whined, "Why did you steal my chocolate? I need the sugar." I turned my head so Emmett wouldn't see, and rolled my eyes at Edward. I heard him chuckle as I turned back to Emmett.

"Emmett, the only thing you need is more sleep. The next time you want to stay up playing Xbox till three in the morning, don't." He looked surprised that I knew of his little secret, but he turned it into a pout soon enough. He looked over my shoulder at Edward.

"Oh, hey Eddie," I snickered. "What are you doing here?"

I answered for him. "Edward came to offer us a ride." I had to give him an apologetic look. I totally forgot about Emmett until now, and it was clear on his own face, that he didn't even think of Emmett being here. He probably forgot about him too.

"Oh! I would love to take a ride in the ever so famous Volvo of Edward Cullen." Emmett said in a falsetto voice. He went to the other side and got in the backseat, obviously giving me and Edward some space. I blushed at the knowing look Emmett gave me from the backseat. I wondered how awkward he would make this, and got in soon after Emmett. I didn't let it show, but I was flattered that he would do this. Even if it didn't turn out as planned for him.

It was silent for a few moments, and I noticed that Edward drove slower than last time. Emmett was never the one for tension, so he made conversation. We all joked around until we made it to the school. I hadn't noted it, seeing as I was thinking of the way Edward would act once we were here. _Would he ignore me? Would he treat me like he would any normal person? _I was hoping it wouldn't be the first one, seeing as he drove me to school.

His voice snapped me back to reality. "Bella? We're here." I quickly assessed where I was and blushed out of embarrassment.

"Oh. Yeah, sorry," I mumbled. I fumbled a bit over the seat belt, and struggled against it until I finally got it. I looked up to see Edward with his arms half stretched out, ready to help me with the seatbelt. I giggled. He asked me what was so funny, even though he looked like he already knew the answer I said anyway.

"Nothing, it was just funny the position you stayed in. So, uh, should we go in before the bell rings? Which is like, in 5 minutes?" I was amused by the fact that all we've done so far is sit in his car. We should be in the school by now, it was 7:45.

He laughed nervously. "Yeah. Let's go." He got out of the car and walked around to my side while I was getting out. I wouldn't want to give him another chance to open my door for me. I didn't even try to calm myself down, so I'm sure I looked like a nervous wreck, because I was still pondering over how he would act once we were in the school. I looked over at him, to find him with a relieved expression on his face.

He looked over and offered me a smile, and I returned it. It was more like a grimace, but he seemed like he understood.Edward took my small hand in his own and gave it a little squeeze of encouragement. We walked through the doors of the school to meet our classmates' curious glances.

He glared back at the boys glaring at him. I did the same to the stares of the jealous girls.

I glanced over at Edward and smiled.

I had a feeling it would be a long day. In first period, the same glares were looking at us. Same girls. The only different thing was the one boy from the Jock table who was glaring at me. The rest of the boys were glaring at the god sitting next to me. I was so confused. I have never had a guy glare at me, much less for a reason I didn't know. I was trying to figure out whether to ignore him, or glare back.

I heard Edward chuckle a little bit.

I had been asked out by some guys, claiming that they had better attributes than my own Adonis statue. I politely turned every one of them down. The guys continued to glare at me.

Because in my world, Edward won this without even trying or sweating over the competition.

Of course when Edward and I were reunited, they left me alone, but glared more at Edward. I felt his stares burn into my back as I continued to glare at the unsuspecting girls. At lunch, Angela seemed genuinely happy for me and that I had found someone, and Alice didn't look too surprised. Edward sat with us at our table, which caused more glares from the rest of the student body. Especially that one guy at the Jock table. I was surprised to say the least, but happy at the same time.

When school ended, I rode home with Edward, no Emmett this time. Emmett had hitched a ride with a buddy from the jock table, who he was staying with for awhile.

When we got to my house, I invited him in just like after the date. We spoke again and laughed and had great time. I told him that Charlie was staying late at the station and asked him whether he would want to watch a movie. He agreed, and we spent the rest of the time throwing popcorn at each other.

"Sorry for the mess," he told me when he was ready to leave. "I could help you clean it up, if you'd like."_ I don't think I'm ready for you to leave. _And by the look he had on his face, he wasn't either. I smirked and decided to tease him.

"So you really want to? It's a pretty big mess of popcorn in here." I was hopeful on the inside, but joking on the outside.

"Yeah, after all I am the one that started the popcorn fight, aren't I?" I nodded, acknowledging the fact. He _had_ thrown the first popcorn kernel.

"Okay, sure. Guess we better get started before Charlie comes home." He looked really happy he was going to be cleaning popcorn. We had another mini popcorn fight, but got that one cleaned up as well. It was time to leave for him again, when Charlie pulled up in his cruiser. I got tensely nervous.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He asked me with a bit of caution in his voice. His face looked sincerely worried. I wouldn't want him to meet Charlie looking at me like I would break down at any moment.

"Nothing. But Charlie can be a little…overprotective." I smiled apologetically for the second time today. I got anxious as the time passed on the couch and I heard the keys in the door. Then I heard the door open. Charlie walked inside.

"Bella, why is there a Volvo parked outside our house? I mean, not that it isn't a nice car, but I would appreciate it if you told me if you stole it." He laughed at his own joke. I followed moments after.

"Of course not, dad. A friend's here." I saw Edward flinch out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh, really who is-" He was cut off when he walked in and saw Edward. Charlie's face turned momentarily purple, which worried me, but that was gone in a flash. "Who's this, Bella?" He said from clenched teeth. I could tell Charlie was all of his self control not to pulverize Edward. Edward put on the calmest mask he could manage when I looked up at him.

"This is Edward, dad. We were just hanging out; he's one of my friends." Once again, he flinched at something I said_._

Charlie seemed to calm down a bit. "Oh. Uh... Okay." He turned to Edward. "It's getting pretty late, kid. You might want to go home. Homework and all that jazz." I know I probably looked appalled at my own father for saying 'all that jazz' like Edward had done not so long ago. Edward got up and shot me a parting glance.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, Bella. See ya, Chief Swan."

"Call me Charlie. Goodbye Edward."

"Bye Edward." He ducked out the door and into the rain I didn't even know was here. He ran to his Volvo and drove away to his house. I sighed and walked back in, plopping down on the couch and flipping through channels. Charlie went to the kitchen phone to order some pizza.

We were in silence, eating the pizza, which, might I add, was delivered by Tyler again. Charlie spoke after a while.

"He's your boyfriend, isn't he?" I nearly choked on my pizza slice by how observant my dad could be. He waited for a response.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Yeah." Then I laughed nervously. Charlie nodded and flipped the channel to a football game. He took that better than I thought. I excused myself to go to bed and went up to my room. I laid on my bed and turned on my radio to some hip hop station. I hummed along to the beat of 'Whatever You Like' by T.I. I wasn't getting any sleep any time soon.

I jumped as I heard the sound of a rock being thrown at my window.

* * *

**Charlie's POV **

I have to admit, I'm glad Bella chose to dump Jacob Black. I mean, sure, he was my best friend's kid, but he always struck me as bad. Bella could do so much better. I'll also admit that the Cullen's are pretty good kids, never been to the station. Much more than I can say for Emmett.

I was mad that I wasn't notified of this sooner, since this is such a small town and nothing is ever a secret. Now it was just a thing of the past, and if that look he gave her meant anything, I will not be the one to break it to Renee. She sure would not appreciate that after our own little history.

* * *

**A/n: I finally finished the chapter! Aren't you happy? Okay, so I didn't exactly get seven reviews, but six. Whatever. Close enough. Haha. I need reviews, or I might think you guys have given up on me. –gasp- I have more stories, BTW. –hint, hint-**

**In case you guys might get confused. Remember that a certain someone drives fast, and that a certain case scenario, only took over half an hour. Plenty of time. **

**I bet you were so not prepared for the little gay bomb I dropped on you, huh? He'll go somewhere with that gayness. Might even tell someone...?**

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE SAYS I DON'T OWN IT. NEITHER DO YOU. SO HA.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: Okay, thanks for the people who reviewed in the last chapter, from now on I will give ya'll props for that. Yay. Now for the people! : ****jake.n.ash.n.edward****, ****evilangel3326****, ****twilight-is-lovee****, ****Alice-Chick1994****, ****volleybabe241****, Zoella De Vil,**

**Alrighty, and here's a special word for twilight-is-lovee, for reviewing in almost every chapter! Whoop! Okay, enough of my hyper ness. If you reviewed, and I missed your name somehow, please tell me!**

**Now for the new chappie!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I first turned down the music a little, in shock.

I was still in shock when I walked over to the window in zombie mode. I was about to scream when I reached the window, and saw a black figure waving at me. As my eyes adjusted with the dim light of the moon, seeing as I turned off the light, and the switch was at the other side of the room, I vaguely recognized the dangling figure and shove the window open.

"Edward," I whispered fiercely, "what in the world are you doing up in a tree? You'll kill yourself!" He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Bella, relax. Breathe. I do this kind of stuff all the time. No need to worry."

"So you always climb up Charlie's tree? Well, that's interesting." He blushed at what I was implying.

"Whatever, Bella, can you move out of the way? I'm coming in." I looked at him like he was on crack, and in fact, was wondering if he was. But when he showed a totally serious face like that, it was hard to believe he was joking. I sighed and moved to the side. He smiled and swung back and forth, till he launched himself from the tree and landed with a light _thump_.

Our heads turned to the door in case Charlie heard.

When we both heard his _'Victory' _screams from the living room, we sighed in unison on relief.

He chuckled. "That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Then he turned to face my glare. "Ouch. Thought you would be _glad_ to see your boyfriend. Nice look on you, by the way." I blushed, my whole I'm-angry-at-you façade thrown out the window he just climbed in.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad, but we do have school tomorrow." He looked like this was really surprising news for him, but don't we _always_ go to school on Tuesdays?

"I know. I missed you. Plus I need to get some answers." _He missed me? He climbed up a tree for that? That's so…sweet. Who would have thought? _**(A/n: I did. Ha.) **

"That's sweet, Edward. I missed you too, even though you were just here like over half an hour ago."

"And that's too much."

"So what answers do you need to get?" I said as I climbed up on my bed and pulled my knees to my chest. I patted the place nest to me and he came to sit down. He ran his hand through his hair, and then turned to smirk at me. I shied away from it, not knowing what he planned.

"Relax. So…I'm just a friend? I was under the impression I was something more." He put on a fake hurt face and chuckled a little bit, careful not to notify Charlie of his presence. I remembered him flinching. So this was what made him do that.

"Trust me Edward, with Charlie, less is more. Plus, he guessed it on his own, so no need." I shrugged. He shook his head at me.

"So if he hadn't figured it out, and was still clueless, when were you thinking of telling him?"

"I don't know, maybe when it seemed inevitable that he would find it out." I mumbled. He heard.

"Bella, I don't think he would appreciate something this important to be kept." Then he paused for a couple seconds. "Anyways, what were you doing the very short time that I was gone?" God, I swear this man is so bipolar.

"Nothing. I watched TV with Charlie for a while. Ate. Same things I always do." I shrugged for the second time. He seemed satisfied that I went along with his distraction. I yawned. He frowned.

"You must be tired. I'm keeping you up." I really didn't want to see him leave. Especially back down the tree.

"Can you stay?" I blushed, seeing as I had no right to ask him that. Plus, if Charlie came in at night….well, I could just imagine his face. I shuddered. He said nothing. "You don't have to if you don't want to." I quickly added. He chuckled. I heard Charlie's footsteps just outside the door and stiffened. Edward was faster to hide.

"Lay down!" He whispered. I obeyed. I lay down, trying to stabilize my breathing. _God, could Charlie be any slower opening the door?_ The answer was yes. Yes, he could. He just peeked in to see my sleeping form and closed the door as quietly as he could. I'm surprised I could keep a good act. Edward crushed that. He materialized beside me and I jumped. If that was possible to do lying down.

"You can cross out a career in acting." He said. I scowled at him.

"I thought I did a pretty good job, considering I've never done that to Charlie." He laughed quietly.

"Sleep, Bella. I won't go anytime soon." He seemed pretty delighted by that idea, and to say the truth, so was I. I got under the covers and turned to my side. I felt him lay beside me, I let myself get closer. Soon I was in a deep slumber, complete with music.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I acted on a whim. I woke up somewhat early and had a ripping pain in my chest._ I need to see Bella._ I thought as I got dressed into something different than this afternoon. I don't even care what I was about to do right now, I felt like I would be in pain if I didn't see Bella soon. The U-Suck channel came back. _You're being weird. God, do you ever listen to me? She'll think you're even more of a stalker than you are. Stop! Do __**not**__ touch those keys._

I grabbed the keys to my Volvo.

Alice suddenly appeared next to me.

"Where do you think you're going? Hmm?" She stood firmly in front of the door. I could easily move her, but I figured she would be pretty ticked and decide to use her stilettos. Shudder.

"Out." I tried to inch my way past her. "Alice, please get out of the doorway." She rolled her eyes, but obeyed.

"If I don't see you somewhere around midnight, you are going to be in big trouble. Here. Take this." She handed me a bag. I nodded and went out to my Volvo, but stopped in my tracks. _Wouldn't Charlie figure out who the Volvo belongs to?_ I decided to walk. I left my keys in a safe place, just in case Alice had the urge to take my car out on the town. Or the country. I took the bag with me, just because Alice also had an uncanny ability to know things. Like when she met Jasper. She just knew he would be the one.

And, by the looks of it, she's not wrong yet.

About halfway through the forest, the fastest way to Bella's house, I really started thinking this over._ What if she doesn't want to see me? I __**did**__ just come from her house. God, I am a stalker. Maybe Charlie won't even be asleep yet. That'll be awkward. I wonder what's in the bag. _I stopped walking and peeked inside the mysterious bag. Clothes. What does Alice think I'll **do**? I shook my head at the idea as I neared her house. I could see the light just ahead of me, not to far up.

The questions that were in my head before suddenly became more prominent getting closer and closer to the house.

Then I was there. Just standing. I could hear the faint blast of the TV. Charlie. I only guessed that her room was the one on the side of the house. I started to climb up the tree, dropping the clothes near a bush, so it wouldn't be so visible, but far enough so that no bugs could easily get it. I wouldn't want that to happen.

Alice would probably assume that I did it on purpose.

I saw Bella in a dark room, once my eyes adjusted. She was just lying on bed, staring up on her ceiling. Even this simple position was beautiful. Her hands were behind her head. I heard hip hop coming from inside. I smiled, never even thinking she would be listening to that kind of music. I knocked on the window, she jumped. I shook with my silent laughter. She looked pretty shocked as she went over to her stereo and turned the music down a little.

She **still** looked shocked as she came over to the window and ripped it open.

"Edward," She whispered with fierce, "what in the world are you doing up in a tree? You'll kill yourself!" I laughed and rolled my eyes. She obviously doesn't know that I love to climb trees.

"Bella, relax. Breathe. I do this kind of stuff all the time. No need to worry."

"So you always climb up Charlie's tree? Well, that's interesting." I blushed at what she seemed to be implying. Almost the same thing Alice had. Just different.

"Whatever, Bella, can you move out of the way? I'm coming in." She looked at me like I was on crack. I wouldn't blame her if that's what she was thinking. I put on my best serious face so she would know I wasn't kidding. I wasn't about to spend my time in a tree. An uncomfortable tree, at that. She seemed to realize this, for she sighed and moved to the side. I smiled to myself and swung back and forth, to make sure I wouldn't fall to my death. Or just get insanely hurt. I made it in with a tiny _thump_. My best so far.

As much as I wanted to praise myself, I still looked over to the door so I could see if Charlie heard.

He yelled sounds of victory after a couple seconds, and we both sighed in relief.

I chuckled. "That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Then I turned to find Bella's face in a glare. "Ouch. Thought you would be _glad_ to see your boyfriend." I appraised her outfit. "Nice look on you, by the way." She blushed, and I could tell I was forgiven, if she was even that mad at me in the first place. Her face turned into a smirk.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad, but we do have school tomorrow." I was surprised. Out of all the things that I went over in my head, I completely forgot school. I would need to leave earlier than I really planned. She seemed like I totally missed the obvious. Which I did, in fact.

"I know. I missed you. Plus I need to get some answers." _As in, why am a just a friend now? _That would be a pleasant conversation.

"That's sweet, Edward. I missed you too, even though you were just here like over half an hour ago." I felt happy that she said she missed me too.

"And that's too much." I spoke truly.

"So what answers do you need to get?" She said as she climbed up on her bed and pulled her knees to her chest. Bella patted the place next to her and I came to sit down. I ran my hand through my hair, not knowing how to start, but decided to turn it into a joking matter. Then I turned to smirk at her. I saw her slightly shy away, most likely because she didn't know what caused my sudden smirk.

I would be scared too.

"Relax. So…I'm just a friend? I was under the impression I was something more." I put on a fake hurt face and chuckled a little bit, careful not to notify Charlie of my presence. She looked like she was in thought. I remembered my flinching and wondered what she could be thinking about. Her voice ripped me out of my thoughts.

"Trust me Edward, with Charlie, less is more. Plus, he guessed it on his own, so no need." She shrugged, as if it were nothing. I shook my head at her.

"So if he hadn't figured it out, and was still clueless, when were you thinking of telling him?" God, like, when the world crumbled to pieces?

"I don't know, maybe when it seemed inevitable that he would find it out." She mumbled. I heard, despite her quietness.

"Bella, I don't think he would appreciate something this important to be kept." Then I paused for a couple seconds. I decided to change the subject, so the tense air would be gone. "Anyways, what were you doing the very short time that I was gone?"

"Nothing. I watched TV with Charlie for a while. Ate. Same things I always do." She shrugged for the second time. I was satisfied that she fell for my distraction. She yawned. I frowned.

"You must be tired. I'm keeping you up." I really had no wish to leave yet, and she looked like that too. Plus the horrors of the tree. God, not the tree.

"Can you stay?" She blushed. I was shocked that she would ask that, and secretly elated. Now I had a reason to stay. Then it struck me how her father would look if he saw a boy in her room. Probably like Carlisle would look if he saw a girl in _my _room. I still remained silent. "You don't have to if you don't want to." She quickly added. I chuckled. I heard Charlie's footsteps just outside the door and felt Bella stiffen. I was faster to hide.

I hid beside her bed, down so that Charlie would not be able to see me, even if he came in the room and stood over Bella.

"Lay down!" I whispered, seeing as she had not moved. She obeyed. She lay down, and I heard her trying to stabilize her breathing. Time seemed to go in slow motion, for it was moments later that I heard the door creak open and I saw the light from the hallway appear on the floor from under the bed. It was shorter the time he peeked in at Bella's sleeping form.

I didn't think someone like Charlie would be fooled by her acting skills, but apparently I was wrong.

I quickly got up and was at her side.

"You can cross out a career in acting." I said, teasing. She scowled.

"I thought I did a pretty good job, considering I've never done that to Charlie." I laughed quietly. She seemed so innocent, and here I was, making her lie to her father. The Police Chief, no less. I would stay.

"Sleep, Bella. I won't go anytime soon." I was delighted by the idea that I could stay with her. I looked over at her to see that she was already getting under the covers. I thought it would be a little weird if went under the covers with her, so I lay on top of them. The room was fairly warm, so that it wasn't uncomfortable. She scooted closer to me.

In just a few moments she was asleep, and I was watching her sleeping self. I felt myself pulling under to the power of unconsciousness, but before I did, I whispered, "I love you, Bella."

* * *

_**The next day…err-the same day…later.**_

* * *

**Bella POV.**

I woke up with a gasp. I felt someone very close to me on the bed. The contents of last night came flooding in my mind. Once I got a good sense of who was next to me, I slowly turned over and came face to face with Edward. I'm surprised he stayed overnight, considering that this was a school day and he would need a change of clothes. His nose was barely touching mine. I backed away a little, sure of the fact that he would be surprised not to be in his own bed.

When I backed away a little more, his arms unconsciously wrapped themselves tighter, and then went limp. I took his arms and put them over my head, so that I could get ready without him awake. Once I was free of his clutches, I went over to my closet and took out some clothes. When I passed my alarm clock, I glanced at the time. 5:07 sharp. Charlie's gone. I went over to the door and headed down the hallway, over to the bathroom me and Charlie shared.

I turned on the water a little hotter than usual, and hopped in, trying not to think of the person waiting for me in the other room.

Instead, I let the hot water run on the sore spots of my body and let my muscles relax.

When I was dressed and brushed my teeth of any remaining morning breath, I went back to my room. Edward was just sitting upright and looking around him. His eyes passed me a couple times, but then he realized where he was, and his eyes stayed on one spot. Me. My eyes went to the monstrosity that was his hair. It was standing and sticking out in different directions.

I giggled.

He raised one eyebrow.

"Your hair. Does it always look like that in the morning?" I asked innocently. He rolled his eyes and attempted fixing his hair. When he knew it couldn't get any better than a few tame ones, he gave up and sighed. I just laughed. He smiled at me. He rubbed his eyes completely of sleep, and yawned a huge yawn. "Not a big morning person, huh?" I said as I walked over to him and sat on the far end of the bed.

"Nope. And I like it that way. Hey, what time is it?" I peeked over at the clock again.

"Five forty, why?" He just looked out the window and sighed.

"Alice is going to kill me. I'll be back, okay?" He said as he walked over to the window. I raised an eyebrow questioningly and he just waved it off as he climbed back down the tree. In no time, he was back up in my room holding a bag. I opened my mouth to ask him, but he held up one finger to signal me to wait. He pulled some items out of the bag and placed them on the bed.

Clothes.

"Alice." We said in unison. I chuckled. Of course Alice would have hi prepared for anything. I told him where to change and he went out of the room. I went down to the kitchen. Emmett was up earlier than usual.

"Hey, Bella. Made breakfast for ya." He pointed to the cereal in a bowl on the table. I rolled my eyes.

"I make eggs and bacon and toast, and all you can manage for breakfast is a bowl of cereal?" I shook my head mockingly at him.

"Hey, I'm no Martha Stuart." He just sat there watching me eat my breakfast. I looked up at him and stared at him until he shrugged.

"I'm curious. I heard…voices up there in your room. A male's." He looked at me pointedly. I was about to answer when Edward came down the stairs.

"Bella, why-" He stopped short when he saw Emmett. He blushed the lightest shade of pink ever. "Emmett, it's not what you think. And what you think is perverted." He tried to reason with Emmett, who looked on the verge of laughing. That last statement just pushed him over the edge. He rolled on the floor, clutching his sides.

"Oh…my…god…Bella! Mr. Cullen himself! No way! I didn't think you had it in ya! And Edward! My sister? Oh my gosh! Sick, dude! You are so lucky I am not dad!" He continued to laugh at our expense. I blushed tomato red and hoped for this moment to be over. Soon, he regained his composure, and winked at me before leaving. You could hear his new laughter, at my blush. That made me blush even more. Then I felt a cold finger under my chin. Edward was right next to me.

I gasped at the closeness that I didn't even know happened.

"Don't be embarrassed, love." I still could not get over the shock of his nickname for me. It seemed impossible that he could love me. Maybe that's all it was. A nickname.

"I'm fine. You should eat. Here." I made him a bowl of cereal and sat down in front of him, not even looking at anything. Just thinking. I heard his spoon clank down in the bowl when he was finished. I looked up, to find his eyes searching my own. I stared back, not showing any emotion.

"Are you okay, love?" He said, worry etched into every inch on his face. I nodded, smiling. It seemed to fool him. "I've got to call Alice, I'll be back." With that, he got up and left. Now I was alone. God. Just when the thought came into my mind, Emmett popped his huge head in the kitchen.

I could tell he was fighting a smile.

"What do you want, Emmett?" I asked, exasperated.

"I wanted to ask you something." Then he continued before I could answer. "Were you careful?" I fought the urge to throw my bowl at him.

"Emmett! God, stop being such a sicko!" I threw a paper cup at him anyway. He put on a mock hurt face.

"Ouch, be careful with the cups!"

"Emmett, go get ready. Or I'll leave you here to walk to school and get mugged by someone. Someone I paid." I looked him square in the eye. He left. I laughed. Edward came back soon after. I had forgotten my mood before. He looked confused.

"What's so funny?"

"Emmett." I got up to clean the dishes. I could feel Edward gazing at my back. It felt uncomfortable. I looked again at the kitchen clock. 6:15. we were going to have to leave soon. "We are going to leave soon. Wait- you don't have your school stuff." He smirked at me.

"Yeah, after some of Alice's scolding, she offered to bring my stuff, so we can just go straight to the school." He shrugged. I nodded.

"Bella, get yo stuff and get your butt with it, I will be waiting in the death trap!" Emmett yelled form the general direction of the front door. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Well, we better go. If Emmett has any reason to actually be ready this early, he's gonna be angry I'm not." With that, I left to get my stuff at the front door, where it always is, with Edward following close behind.

When we all found a seating arrangement, I was off. Well, okay, I was slower than 'off' but still. Emmett was whining for me to go faster, while Edward asked me if this was what it was like every morning.

"Yeah, it's an off day when Emmett doesn't whine." This set off a completely different complaint from Emmett. Once we got there, he was out the door before I could ask him what was with the nagging. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw him with his arms around Rosalie. Now it made sense. It looked like she was saying something, and then hit him up on the head. I couldn't help but laugh.

I turned to Edward to find him looking at me with an amused expression.

"Come on, we can't keep Alice waiting," I said once I spotted Alice's yellow Porsche. I had only seen it once, and it struck me as a surprise every time. I shook my head as I walked up to it, Edward trailing behind. He seemed to do that a lot, lately. Although I could see why as I neared Alice.

Her face was filled with anger. Whether toward me or him, I don't know.

"Hey Alice." Her face calmed down a bit, but still retained some anger. She shoved the books and stuff into Edward's stomach. He grunted, but remained calm. Alice took my hand and dragged me into the building and into the girl's restroom, which she locked.

"Alice, are you sure we-" She interrupted me.

"What did you guys do?"

"He just wanted to ask me some questions. I didn't want him to leave, so I asked him to stay, and he agreed." I said the last part in a whisper, hoping she didn't hear. With my luck, of course she did.

She did something unexpected. She squealed.

"You like him. No, you love him!" She squealed some more. I was suddenly glad for the fact Emmett wanted to come earlier.

"I do not." I mumbled. But my blush betrayed me. She obviously saw this. We heard the warning bell. She unlocked the door and dragged me out like a rag doll. Edward startled me. He was standing ever so casual. He held out his hand for me.

"Shall we?" I nodded. I took his hand and we walked down the hallway. People seemed to have gotten over the fact that Edward and I were an item, so we didn't get many stares. Only that creepy guy. What was his name… I think it was Eric. I asked Edward, since the guy sat at his table.

"Yeah… I think that's his name. He's on the track team." He shrugged it off. I nodded as we went inside the classroom. The stare was probably nothing. We sat down in some chairs in the back so we would be able to concentrate on the lesson, but in the end, it didn't seem necessary.

I glanced over at Jacob only to find he was looking over at Edward and me with a curious expression. I'm surprised he looked so clueless. He looked away after a while with something of a hurt expression. I felt so guilty that I made my sun frown._ He's not your sun anymore, _my brain amended. I turned my attention back to the board.

The rest of the day was uneventful, lunch was…to say in the least, awkward.

Edward and I were walking hand in hand to the cafeteria. When we walked in, we were instantly met with Alice pulling us and our conjoined hands to the center of the cafeteria, where there was a crowd slowly forming.

She pushed us through and we saw the guy-Eric- standing up on the jock table looking…kind of gay.

He took a deep breath and began speaking. "Edward, I have something to say to you." He waited, while Edward was looking confused. Emmett was on the far end, watching with fascination, on the verge of laughing.

He took another deep breath. "Edward, I'm gay." That was too much for Emmett. In seconds, he was on the floor, gasping for breath. "And I'm in love with you." _Wow, I'm surprised a gay guy told him before I could._ I laughed under my breath. Edward just stood there, shocked. He slowly turned to me for help.

I shook my head and told him the only thing I could think of.

"I'm not the one he's in love with." I said, laughing louder. He glared at me. He turned back to the gay guy and said the only thing _he_ could think of. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Uh…thanks? I already have a girlfriend, though." Eric frowned.

"This chick?" He nodded his head towards me. I fumed silently at the word 'chick'.

"Yeah." He turned and gave me some excuse that he had to go to the restroom. If he wanted to get away from this dude, that might not be a good place to hide. The crowd slowly started to go away, and I went to go get our food.

When I got back with some extra pizza, Alice still wouldn't move, so I kicked her lightly with my foot. She snapped out of it and followed me where we sat down and continued eating like a gay dude didn't just profess his love to my boyfriend.

We still hadn't seen Edward.

In Bio, Edward finally showed up. He took his seat next to me, and smiled apologetically. I smiled back. _It's not his fault that he's attractive to Eric. _I thought. Mr. Banner still had not come in yet, and it was five minutes into the lesson. He never missed a single class, so I was getting a little worried. But before I could ask Edward if he knew anything, he came in with a TV. One of those little ones you borrow from the Library. He told us we were going to watch a movie about cells.

The class groaned.

If I ever thought that the static between me and Edward could get higher, I was wrong. The second the light turned off, it was like we were two magnets resisting the urge to stick together. I folded my arms across my chest and gripped the table, hiding my hands so it wouldn't be obvious. I peeked over at Edward to see that he was in the same position, from his arms, to the fact that he was peeking at me too. His lips pulled up at one corner.

Once the movie was over, we both stretched our arms out.

"Well, that was interesting." He chuckled.

All I could say was, "Um." He chuckled again.

After gym, Edward was waiting for me again at the entrance. More glares. We walked together to the parking lot, where he went with Alice. Alice was still gleeful over our little talk in the morning, so she hugged him. I was watching all this from my truck as Emmett walked over.

"Hey nerd, that was some day, huh?" He greeted as he got in.

"Hey imbecile, yeah, I'd say it was eventful." I greeted back as I pulled away from the parking lot.

"What?"

"Exactly." I laughed.

When we got home, I went straight to the kitchen to make dinner for an army. I wanted to get some sleep early, since we had been given no homework for today. Once I finished with the meatloaf, I went to take a shower and changed into some shorts and a t-shirt.

I went straight to bed after the hygiene necessities.

I was awaken at 3am by a knock on the window. When was this going to stop?

* * *

**Edward POV (about the gay incident.)**

Bella and I were walking hand in hand to the cafeteria. I still often felt those shocks I always felt when I would touch her, but it was minimum with the simple gesture. I walked in only to be pulled by a certain little pixie to the center of the cafeteria, where we saw a crowd forming. Alice pushed and shoved the people so that we could come through.

Eric- I think his name was- was on a table standing. I was so confused by this point, I don't even care that he looked gay while doing it.

He took a deep breath and spoke, turning to me. "Edward, I have something to say to you." He waited, while I was still really confused about why a guy I don't even know is standing on a table for me. I glanced over at Emmett, who was on the far end, watching with fascination, on the verge of laughing.

Eric took another deep breath. "Edward, I'm gay." Emmett busted out laughing. In seconds, he was on the floor, gasping for breath. "And I'm in love with you." _Wow, those are not the words I want to hear from a guy. I don't even want to hear those words unless they come out of Bella's mouth. _I stood there, shocked. I slowly turned to Bella for help on what to say. Or for her to say something, I don't care.

I heard her laughing under her breath.

She shook my head and told me something I didn't need to be reminded of.

"I'm not the one he's in love with." She said, laughing louder. I glared at her. I turned back to the Eric, about as uncomfortable as I could ever be, and said the only thing I could think of. I rubbed the back of my neck uncomfortably.

"Uh…thanks? I already have a girlfriend, though." Eric frowned.

"This chick?" He nodded his head towards Bella. She looked like she was fuming silently about the statement she said.

"Yeah." I turned and gave Bella some excuse about needing to go to the restroom. In truth I really wanted to get away from this guy. I wasn't a homophobe or anything, it was just creepy to hear some guy declare their love for me. Once I got into the bathroom, I realized that this wasn't the exact perfect place to hide. I sighed and walked out. I ended up walking around the school until the bell. I went to go face Bio. Emmett will never let me live this down.

* * *

**A/n: Okay, twilight-is-lovee, no need for the ropes…..because I finished! Whoop! Oh, who's the guy at the window? Go ahead, guess. Such a dramatic turn. Eddie stayed. Can you just tell that I consulted the book from my memory in some parts? BTW, MOST WORDS! EVER! BE PROUD! 5,884!**

**Okay, so my sister has now declared herself the editor of my story. Well, too bad for her, she didn't get to see this chapter. She's just gonna have to read it herself. (Sorry Heidi) I'm evil aren't I? Not even letting my sister read. Ha. I win. Read and Review, please!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN A SINGLE DROPLET OF BLOOD. WELL, IN MY OWN BODY I DO, BUT NOT IN THESE CHARACTERS. YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella POV**

I sighed as I pulled the covers off of my body and dragged myself to the window. If it was Edward, I still would not be in a presentable mood. I heard a muffled voice from outside.

"Come on, Bella, open up!" Jacob. Fury washed through me as I went to rip the window open for the second time this week.

"Jacob Black! What do you think you're doing? God, what are you even doing at my house?" I yelled-whispered at him, pure venom in my voice. He flinched.

"Can I please come in? I want to talk to you," he whispered back. Pain evident in his voice. I felt guilty.

"Fine. Get your butt in here quick before Charlie sees you." He nodded his head and swung his body back and forth. _Does everyone besides me know how to get into a bedroom window from a tree? _I asked myself in my head. It seemed like it. Jacob landed with a slightly louder _thump_ than Edward did. He seemed satisfied with his accomplishment until he turned toward me. I had a harder mask on than from the day before when it was Edward in my room, since this _was_ the guy who cheated on me. In the music room! He naturally shied away from it; never seeing me like this. I never had reason to when I was around him.

I never got angry enough.

"I broke up with Lauren," he said, as if that would change my mind about Edward and make me go back to him, if he was even thinking that. As if.

"And? If you have nothing else to say but that, I suggest you leave right now," my voice sounded harsh, even to my own ears. He flinched again. His next words came out in a jumbled rush.

"Bella, I know you're pretty freaking angry at me right now, and I don't blame you one bit, but I still think we can be friends. Please, Bella? I really miss you, and I think we could make this work. And I miss you." He added the last part as an afterthought, but not even halfway through his explanation, I realized that I couldn't really hold a grudge against him. I _was_ the reason he was here, pouting, frowning. The least I could do was make a pact.

I sighed. "Sure, Jake. I miss you too. Friends?" I asked as I pulled my hand out for him to shake. He smiled a big toothy grin, and shook my hand eagerly. His grip was so strong that when he let go, my arm just fell limp and I had to wait for my circulation to return. He laughed quietly, but heartedly. I smiled. I had brought my sunshine back again.

He looked at me funny, and before I could think of it anymore, he pulled me up in a big hug.

"I really missed ya, Bells. Lauren gets annoying." He laughed again. I laughed with him. He sighed and let go.

"Well, I better go. Billy doesn't know I snuck out." He chuckled. "Plus, I'm keeping you from sleep. What time is it now? One o'clock." With that, he just left without hearing me answer. Just straight down the tree. When he was down, I had a question.

"How'd you get here?" I whispered a little louder than we had been speaking before. I could hear his laugh.

"By foot, baby." Then he turned and left. I smiled at the turn my life had taken. A boyfriend and a new and old friend. I went to my bed and lay down, thinking about how weird this week had gotten. And it was only Wednesday.

* * *

_Later……_

* * *

I woke up sore. I remembered last night and realized that Jacob's bone-crushing hug had been filled with a little too much joy. I chuckled as I got ready for school. In a way, I was excited. Not for the learning that would boost up my education, no. I wasn't that much of a nerd. I was excited for the start of my relationship with Jacob.

Add to that, the fact that I would be seeing Edward, and my mood had shifted into an all new high.

The morning was pretty uneventful. Just Emmett. Nothing new except for his choice of theme song: "The Llama Song".

When I got to the school, I glanced around for Jacob's Rabbit. Funny. I thought he would for sure be here early. That was the least _he _could do for _me._ I guess not. I shrugged, and went to join Edward where he was standing there, just looking very suave. I smiled as I neared him. People didn't bother to stare again. We were now just another couple in the world of High School. Eric stood on a far wall, looking very flirty at Edward. I couldn't help but laugh. Edward cocked and eyebrow at me, and I nodded towards Eric.

When he took a sharp glance over there, his face stood with realization. He groaned.

"Looks like we've got a gay stalker on our hands." I whispered in his ear as he held me closer, subtlety giving Eric the hint. He frowned as Edward's smirk became bigger. My laugh turned into silent giggles. Edward's hand was placed on the small of my back, and led me urgently to the entrance of the school.

We seated in our chairs and waited for the bell to ring. The silence was growing awkward, so I spoke up. Since no one was around to hear me, I couldn't resist teasing him.

"You can't hide from Eric forever," I said.

"No. I can't hide, but I can avoid," he quickly amended. I just had to ask the burning question.

"Are you a homophobe?" This whole time he had been staring at his feet, now he looked up at me slowly, innocence clawed into every crevice of his skin. I would believe him, even if he said that the moon will never come up again.

"No. I just think it's uncomfortable to have someone you've barely known confess their undying love for you." He shrugged it off. This seemed more likely for me to believe than the moon never rising. I shook my head.

"I guess that's true." We stayed silent; Edward wasn't doing anything as I watched the people file in and chat away as they continued with the discussion they had before. I smiled when Jacob came in, but he didn't return it. He looked at me with a pained expression. My smile faltered. Edward was watching this with pure curiosity, and something else…something on the tip of my tongue. I shrugged it off, sure that it would come back when I wouldn't need it. I turned my head to the teacher.

When lunch came around, I still looked over to see that Jacob still wore that same expression from this morning. It made me sad that after he went through a window to make up, he would treat me like this. Guilt washed through me. A sudden gust. What if he didn't want friendship? What if it was just something to get me to forgive him, but then ignore me? _No, get a hold of yourself. That isn't Jacob, it isn't like him. He wouldn't do that.._ But it could happen, I allowed that. I smiled again and waved him over. This got a new expression on his face. Fear, and a little sorrow. He shook his head gravely and went to one of the far corners of the cafeteria. I sighed and threw myself back into whatever Edward and Alice were debating about. Jacob would want to be left alone, whatever he was dealing with.

"…Obama does not believe that!" Edward argued. Politics. Figures. They were really riled up for elections. I, for one, was not planning on voting. Too many choices.

"Yes he does. Doesn't he, Bella?" I tried to catch up with what they were saying, but gave on it soon enough. Instead I just gave a simple answer.

"Huh? Sure, yeah." I could see Edward's defeated face. He hated being wrong. Especially about politics. I took his hand. He smiled at me. I winked, and he laughed. Alice and Angela were watching this play out with faces that practically said, look-that's-so-cute.

I looked at them and blushed. Edward put a hand on my cheek and I gladly accepted it. Then, Alice and Angela's happy expressions didn't embarrass me. There was nothing but Edward in my mind, every corner, every nook and cranny of my mind and eyes.

The warmth of his emerald eyes made me melt inside. But then, I just had to look over at Jacob. I reproached myself internally. But I knew that I couldn't get him out of my mind; when Edward was looking at me like he loved me, then Jacob became a ghost in my head, but like all ghosts his face haunted me and he wouldn't go away.

Jacob was looking at me but when my eyes met with his, he turned his head. But there was no mistaking the expressions that were on his face: first, it was pain, second, was confusion, the third was intense thinking but all were gone in a fleeting second and he ended up impassive. I looked away, not being able to bear his changing emotions. I launched back into the conversation.

We still had about two more days of that wretched movie in bio, so I had to endure the whole hour trying to resist the urge to touch his pale, beautiful face. _God, I am pathetic. I don't even have the willpower to restrain myself. _I smiled at the thought. How true. After the movie, the same thing as yesterday, we stretched. Edward and I faced each other at the same time, and we busted out laughing at our restraints.

The table.

In gym, I managed to clip Mike's shoulder while also hitting myself on the head with the tennis racket. Just one of my many clumsy tricks. I went up to Mike and asked him if he was alright. He rolled his shoulder a couple times and told me he was okay. Then he asked me if I could stay on one side of the court. I nodded, taking my racket with me and putting it beside my back. All in all, he did pretty well, winning by one point. I wished I could have helped him more rather than almost handicapping him.

I changed in the locker room and ran outside, after apologizing to Mike once again. Edward was casually waiting for me.

"So what class do you have for this period?" I asked. I never really knew how far he had to go to wait for me.

"I have Mrs. Goff, in Spanish." He shrugged. I racked my mind for the building she was in. I think it was the fourth. Okay, so that was pretty far.

"That's far."

"Not really. Nothing for a big jock like me." He gave me a nudge with his elbow.

"Ha, ha. Yeah, nothing for a big jock. However, _I _would kill myself even walking on rubber. You don't really have to."

"I want to." We said our goodbyes and walked to our own cars. I waited for Emmett. Then I got a text from him.

_Yo! Bells! I'm gonna be riding with Rose, so you can take your_

_Senior citizen home. I'll be there soon._

_Peace out! Emmett._

_P.s. Can you make chicken nuggets?_

Figures. Chicken nuggets. I made a mental note to make those. I climbed into my truck and drove home. This was the second day that they had not given us homework, I guess they ran out of ideas to keep us busy. It probably wouldn't last long. They always come back with harder stuff. I got out of my truck and made a run through the rain. I made it safely inside, and panted until my breath came back. My hair was frizzy because of the rain, so I went to my room so I could stick a brush through it. After that I went downstairs to get the chicken nuggets in the oven. I made a fruit salad as a snack, and started on the potatoes. I heard a knock on the door just as I was getting finished.

I went to get it, and saw Emmett and Rosalie standing on the doorstep. Rosalie looked furious, probably because her hair was ruined. Emmett just looked like a drowned cat. A huge, drowned cat.

"Emmett, why do you always forget where the spare key is?" I asked him as they both entered.

"Because that information is not needed. When my sis is home, it's about as good as that spare key." He said, trying to one-up me on the vocabulary. Rosalie hit him on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for, Rose?"

"For being stupid. Thanks to you, I now have wet hair." She retorted. I snickered.

"You can go dry your hair in the bathroom, Rosalie, you could stay for dinner if you'd like, too." I offered.

She smiled at me, and nodded, before going up the stairs. I always liked Rosalie, but I felt a sense of tension whenever she was around. I turned to Emmett and said, "That really was stupid, Emmett." Then I went to the kitchen and served the food, Emmett following me around like a puppy whining for scraps.

"Emmett, go sit down! God, you can't even wait for food?"

"But Bella, it just smells so good, can I eat right now?" He said as I wrapped some food for Charlie when he gets home.

"No. Don't you at least have the decency to wait till your girlfriend comes ou of the bathroom?"

"Fine! I'll sing to occupy myself! By the way, what is decency?" I rolled my eyes.

"Just sing if your going to sing, Emmett." He instantly launched into the 'Gummy Bear Song." Rosalie came walking in, just as he was starting the chorus and he looked down at the plate in front of him with longing eyes.

"You can eat it now, Emmett." I said as he looked up at me with pleading eyes. Rosalie and I rolled our eyes at the same time once he started shoving the chicken into his mouth, and shoving all the potatoes on one spoon. We ate slowly, but savored the food, unlike the beast that was unfolding in front of us.

When it was time for Rosalie to leave, I retreated to the bathroom to get ready for bed, not wanting to see the make-out session they always had to say goodbye. I lay in my bed, slowly closing my eyelids and concentrating on the sounds outside my window. A cricket chirping, a bird calling out, a dog barking in the distance, and somthing else. It sounded like something thumping loudly against the grass outside. As I drifted near unconsciousness, the last thing I heard was the sound of a wolf howling in the woods.

**Edward POV**

I woke up to the sound of Alice and Carlisle bickering about how she was going to wake me up. I just sat there looking at them and listening for a long time. When they finally came to an agreement, they turned and noticed me. I waggled my fingers at them. "Hey, dad. Alice." i greeted as I headed over to my dresser.

"Hey Edward." They said in unison. I chuckled under my breath. Was it really that rare that I would wake up this early? It was only 5:45.

"Can I have some privacy?" I asked in an innocent tone. Carlisle nodded and left, with Alice trailing behind. I changed and went downstairs, to find Esme making pancakes and cookies. Yeah, you read that right. Cookies at 5 Am. I shoved some random pancakes on my plate and started shoveling them in my mouth to be indigested later. Esme screamed at me to slow down and eat like a gentleman. But just then, I had to leave Mount St. Pancakes and leave for school. Alice had informed me that she wanted to get to school early so that she could talk to Angela about something. I took my keys from my special place, and followed Alice to the Volvo. I hit the brakes.

"Whoa! Excited much?" She said while clutching her seat.

"No. You said you wanted to come early, so here I go. Buckle your seat belt."

She buckled her seat belt and we were just minutes away from the school. I loved driving fast. That probably doesn't help when I'm dating the daughter of the Chief Police in Forks, huh? I'll just hope he's not the one on patrol. Emmett's been down there enough for the whole football team. When we got to the school, we were one of the first ones there. My eyes instantly swept around for Bella's monstrosity of a truck. She wasn't there yet. Alice bounded off where she met with Angela and they started talking while giving me glances. I could only imagine what she would plan.

I decided to wait for Bella near the entrance, so she could see me easily. When she pulled up, I just leaned against the wall, watching her. I know that sounded kind of like a stalker, but I did. She got out of her car and shrugged at herself. Then she headed over to where I was leaning. She started smiling about halfway, and I couldn't help the little smile that wormed its way on my face.

Then she giggled when her eyes flashed to something behind me. People didn't bother to stare again at me and Bella. We were now just another couple in the world of High School. I cocked and eyebrow at me, and she nodded towards the thing.

When I took a sharp glance over there, my face etched itself with realization. I groaned. It was Eric, looking at me with a flirty expression. Why me? Why did he have to have a crush on me? No, not a crush, he _loved _me.

"Looks like we've got a gay stalker on our hands." She whispered in my ear as I took her in an embrace and held her closer, subtlety wanting to give Eric the hint. I saw him frown as my smirk meant for him became bigger. Her beautiful bell laugh turned into silent giggles. I placed my hand on the small of Bella's back, and led her urgently to the entrance of the school, needing to get away before Eric could say or do anything.

We seated in our chairs and waited for the bell to ring. The silence was growing awkward, and she spoke up after a while. Since no one was around to hear her, I guess, she couldn't resist teasing me about my 'gay stalker'.

"You can't hide from Eric forever," She said.

"No. I can't hide, but I can avoid," I quickly amended. I wasn't hiding, just avoiding. It was scary when you had a gay crush on your hands and your girlfriend knew about it. And she teased you. But of course I couldn't ever be angry at her. Then she asked the question.

"Are you homophobic?" This whole time I had been staring at my feet, now I looked up at her slowly, innocence clawed into every crevice of my skin. How could she think that? A homophobe? Something told me that she would believe me, even if I said that werewolves were real.

"No. I just think it's uncomfortable to have someone you've barely known confess their undying love for you." I shrugged it off. She shook her head.

"I guess that's true." We stayed silent; I really wasn't doing anything as Bella watched the people file in and chat away as they continued with the discussion they had before. I saw her smile when Jacob came in, but he didn't return it back. He looked at her with sort of a pained expression. Her smile faltered. I was watching this with pure curiosity, and I felt a twinge of jealously. I knew I had nothing to worry about, but still. I saw her shrug it off, and turn her head to the teacher.

When lunch came around, I was watching Bella look over to see that Jacob still wore that same expression from this morning. When she turned her head, he glared at me, and I glared back. I looked at her at the corner of my eye, and saw a flash of sadness in her eyes. Then guilt. Then she turned back to Jacob and smiled a small smile. Then she waved him over. This got a new expression on his face. Fear, and a little sorrow. He shook his head gravely and went to one of the far corners of the cafeteria. I heard her sigh and threw myself back into whatever me and Alice were debating about. I wasn't really trying to win, but I always did in the end. We were discussing politics. Alice and I were pumped up for elections. We were debating over what Obama believes. **(A/n: I'm a huge Obama supporter.)**

"…Obama does not believe that!" I argued.

"Yes he does. Doesn't he, Bella?" I could tell Bella was not listening,and trying to catch up with what we were saying, but gave up on it soon enough. Instead I guessed she gave her simple answer.

"Huh? Sure, yeah." I had on my defeated face. I hated being wrong. Especially about politics. She took my hand, a reassuring gesture. I smiled at her. She winked, and I laughed. Alice and Angela were watching this play out with faces that practically said, look-that's-so-cute.

She looked at the two girls and blushed. I put one cold hand on her warm cheek and she gladly accepted it. Then, Alice and Angela's happy expressions didn't embarrass seem to be there anymore. There was nothing but Bella in my mind, every corner, every nook and cranny of my mind and eyes. Every fiber of my being.

The warmth of her chocolate brown eyes made me feel more in love than I ever could be. But then, she just had to look over at Jacob. I felt the twang of jealousy again. I scolded myself internally. Bella was my girlfriend. She didn't seem like the kind of girl that would cheat. She w_asn't_ the kind of girl that would cheat. I was sure of that fact. She was mine. Jacob may have been her boyfriend before, but he cheated. Even if they were friends, it wasn't like he would try to win her back. Would he? I shook my head of the thought. I had nothing to worry about. I looked back at them, looking at each other. When their eyes met, he turned away.

There were many emotions that went through his face. Pain, confusion, and intensity in thought. They were all gone in a flash. She looked away and came into the conversation. She still looked a little pained.

We still had about two more days of that wretched movie in bio, so I had to endure the cramping stance and to resist touching her silky face with my cold fingers. _God, I must sound so pathetic. I am hopelessly in love. _I smiled at the thought. It sound like that one song in Grease. After the movie, the same thing as yesterday, we stretched. Bell and I faced each other at the same time, and we busted out laughing at our restraints.

The table in front of us.

In Spanish, away from Bella, all I could do was think about how much I was thinking about Bella and Jacob. They weren't together, or else Alice would have told me. They must still be close, though, for Bella to have that pained expression on her face in the lunchroom. I was willing to bet that they had become friends in the past week. I wonder why she hadn't told me. I also wondered what sort of thing that could cause Jacob pain. I was no friend of his, but that didn't stop me from wondering.

I waited for Bella outside her class, after the pretty long walk from Mrs. Goff's room. It made nothing difficult for me, I left only seconds earlier than the other students. All so I could leave to see Bella.

"So what class do you have for this period?" She asked, when she came out of the Gym. I'm guessing I never told her my schedule.

"I have Mrs. Goff, in Spanish." I shrugged. She had a calculating look on her face.

"That's far." She had been trying to figure out the distance. I decided to joke.

"Not really. Nothing for a big jock like me." I gave her a nudge with my elbow.

"Ha, ha. Yeah, nothing for a big jock. However, _I _would kill myself even walking on rubber. You don't really have to."_ I would catch you if you fell, _I told her in my mind. I decided to save her the blush, though.

"I want to." We said our goodbyes and walked to our own cars. I got pulled in by Alice and drove at the same fast pace. Apparently I had created a speed monster.

"Come on! You can go faster than that!" Seconds later after that statement we pulled up to the house. I rolled my eyes.

"Alice. I'm dating the Police Cheif's daughter. How do you think he would take it if I went speeding everywhere? Besides, we are here." I cocked an eyebrow. She looked around and realized it.

"Fine." She huffed.

I chuckled at her hyper natural nature. She was just born with it. I shut off the engine and headed inside. I greeted Carlisle and Esme and headed to my room. There was no homework, so I just put in a random CD in my awesome radio system and sang at the top of my lungs. I know this was something a guy didn't normally do, so when Alice came in with Angela standing beside her, naturally, they started laughing. I blushed and told Alice to get out after she asked to borrow some of my CDs.

"Most likely, we'll want that one you just danced to." She giggled. Angela just smirked. I took out the CD and gave it to her. Then I closed the door and lay on my bed. I laughed at one of the most embarrassing things that could happen. Alice is going to think I was gay. If she didn't already think that. I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

_Two hours later..._

* * *

I woke up with a start. I looked around trying to figure out the place I was in. Then I remembered what I did. I fell asleep. Duh, I was in my room! I heard Esme calling me from downstairs for dinner. I groaned and went downstairs.

"Where were you? Edward, I had been calling you for the past three minutes!" She scolded as I made my way to the dining table. Alice was already eating at the table and she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe he was dreaming of-" I cut her off with a look that said 'shut-up'. She rolled her eyes again.

"I fell asleep." I stated. Esme still had speculation in her eyes but shrugged anyways. She had no clue of Bella, and I hadn't planned on telling her anytime soon. I sat down and commenced eating. Steak and potatoes. Alice ate daintily, while I drowned my potatoes in gravy. Esme just eyed me with a disgusted expression. She followed the example of her daughter and we all ate in silence. We had nothing to say. Carlisle came in soon after, fresh from work, carrying the hospital's scent around the room. Esme's nose scrunched up. I paid it no mind. I actually liked the scent. I wanted to be a doctor anyways, might as well get used to it.

After dinner, I went straight up to my room to fall asleep again. Before I closed my eyes, I heard the cry of a wolf in the distance.

* * *

**A/n: So there is the new chapter. Uh... so I had to edit this myself since my new-proclaimed editor has left. Yeah, she had somewhere to go, so tell me if I made any major spelling mistakes or anything and I'll fix it. These are one of the longest chapters! 4,959!**

**Look out for the butt-load of hints that tell you what to expect in the next chapter. Let's just say that Bella will have to figure out things the hard way...**

**And the people that reviewed in the last chapter were: evilangel3326, Zoella De Vil, Alice-Chick1994, Edward-Chick1901, and Kaki-chann. I thank ya'll for reviewing! Now for the fantabulous disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: IN CASE YOU SKIPPED THE LAST CHAPTERS, I'LL REMIND YOU. I...DON'T...OWN...ANYTHING. THIS ARE STEPHENIE MEYER'S CHARACTERS! NOT MINE.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Jacob POV (The reason he's acting so weird.)**

I was being joyful, no, just plain out happy that I repaired my broken relationship with Bella. I loved her, but this was as good as anything. She deserved to be happy with some other guy. Even if that guy was super-jock Edward Cullen. I mean, I had nothing against him, really, except the fact that he's dating the girl I love but cheated on. That's bound to give me some jealousy issues.

This was what I was doing while walking home. Sure, the walk wasn't immensely great for me, but I had long legs. I could deal with it. All for Bella. Then a little down-pour started coming. That just irritated me. I mean, why does Mother Nature have to make it rain at this exact moment? Couldn't she wait till I was at least under the shelter of my humble abode? I didn't even wear a jacket! Now I had to run.

I broke out into a full-out sprint to my house. I couldn't get any wetter than if I walked, but if I risked the chance of me getting sick, Billy was sure to ask some questions. I don't exactly enjoy the cold, and I do whatever I can to avoid it. Washington wasn't really the kind of place for a guy like me. Maybe someday I'd live in California; at least the weather would be hot.

The cold doesn't really make a difference, though. Billy has said plenty of times that I was as hot as a stove. I didn't feel it.

A thought came randomly in my mind.

Sam Uley was around our house. _A lot._ Then again, so was Quil. Billy was always overjoyed when they came over. They spoke in hushed whispers. Whenever he was over, I went outside to sit on the porch. I always caught things like, _treaty, wolf, doing, protect, _and_ have to. _None of it made any sense to me. Sam was part of the La Push gang. Gang. Please. They acted like saints. Quil and Embry and I used to make fun of them all the time, making jokes behind their back.

Truth is, we were scared. Paul and Jared and Embry used to be friends with Quil and me, until they joined the gang. They came up to us one day and told us they couldn't be friends with us anymore. That maybe it would be better in two years. In two years, we'd all be in college. Quil and I don't even know what they do. Billy says they just help the community, another person says this, and another says that. I've heard the Quilutes stories a lot of times. Billy says one day I'll need to know them. What does he mean by that?

I rounded the corner to my house. I sprinted half the way here, so it took somewhat less than an hour. I ran up the driveway, all the way to the front door. I got out my keys and tried to make as little noise as possible, trying not to wake Billy. I figured it was way past one. When I got inside, though, it turns out I didn't have to be quiet at all. Billy was casually leaning in wheelchair, (which is hard, believe it or not,) looking straight at me with a concerned face.

"Hey Billy," I said as if I didn't just sneak out to see my ex-girlfriend.

"Hey kid, where ya been? Thought you didn't like the cold." I was getting irritated. I really wanted to go up to my room and wrap up in those comfy blankets. I knew it was a silly thing to get all mad over, but somehow, I couldn't help it.

"Yeah. I went to check up on my car. Took longer than I thought," I lied.

"Huh. Are you okay, you don't look normal?" He said, with concern in every word. I don't know what it was or how, but I just lost it.

I felt like my body was deforming, like I was having a seizure. My body shivered all over, violently. My ribs felt like they weren't in their normal place, and I grew. I grew taller than Billy, though I did that anyways, but I grew way taller than I should have grown in less than a minute. I tried to talk through the weird feeling surrounding every bone in my body, but I was terrified by what came out.

A growl. You read that right, a growl. I wanted to shake Billy, to ask him what he did to me, but when I reached out my hand, a furry paw took its place. I yelped. Then I heard them.

_Calm down, Jacob. Come to the woods, we'll explain. _It really seemed like a suggestion, but there was a faint sense of power in those words that I felt compelled to obey. I tried to squeeze out the door in this huge monster form. I made it out, after a while of squirming. I ran to the woods, in the general direction that I heard the 'voices'. When I got to the place where the 'voices' were heard, I was surprised to see four humongous wolves standing in a half circle. I stared in amazement. Did I look like them?

_Yes, Jacob, you do. _A thought, I realized, answered. I recognized this one as Sam Uley.

_Jacob. Finally! I thought I was alone. _Embry. Embry was here.

_Jacob, you need to listen. Do you know what you are? _Sam asked me. I shook my head. _I know this sounds pretty unbelievable, but just look at us. Jacob, you're a werewolf. _Memories started forming in my head. Not my own, but Sam's. Jared's. Paul's. Embry's. They were so overwhelming. They all showed their own transformation, similar to mine. I only paid attention to Sam's. I had heard that he was engaged, through Billy and some others, so when I saw the woman in his mind, Emily, it hurt to see her hurt. It was like I was there. When I saw that, I came close to realizing the danger I must have put Billy in. I tried to figure out what Sam did to change back, or how he tried to.

I calmed myself down enough to change into my human form after they had explained to me--by thought. Yeah, that's right. Werewolves communicate by thought. Could you get any freakier?--what I was and what we were supposed to _be_, supposed to _do_, all the _rules_ and the things I have to _sacrifice_. And I thought high school was full of drama.

_Jacob, we know that you went to go see Bella today. We're sorry to tell you this after your progress with her, but you can't be friends with her. You might be better at this since you were somehow able to change back after just a couple of hours, which is why you'll go to school, but you are still inexperienced. We can't risk her life or the life of others around us._

After I had changed back into my human form, I cried. I didn't care that I was being watched by four really huge wolves naked, I just cried. You could feel the surprise in the air. I knew by their memories that I was, in fact, better at this wolf thing than them. That didn't make it better. Who would want to be an expert in being a werewolf? Who would want to get rid of their one love? Who would want to kill vampires? Vampires. They had told me there were vampires in the area. I changed back into my wolf form to find no thoughts to greet me. They had left me alone to deal.

I ran to Bella's house. Or the woods near her house, anyways. I thought that there could be an advantage to being a werewolf. I could keep Bella safe from whatever was lurking in the shadows. I howled.

I howled for my old life, I howled for Bella.

* * *

**A/n: Okay, I know after you read this that you might wonder how the treaty would fit in here. Well, there is a treaty, but not by the Cullens. By some other vampires who moved years ago. The vampires in the story are none other than Victoria and that other dude. They have their own coven and are killing people. Don't worry about it, the police will hear about it, but just calm down and wait for the next chapter to start getting this.**

* * *

_**EDITOR'S NOTE:**_

_**You're welcome to all the fanfictioneers who read my lil sis's work. So sorry for not editing her other chapter, but I did have somewhere important to be. Homecoming. And I had an amazing time! Anywho, I'll try to fix my lil freak's mistakes from now on. Read on and all that jazz. (lol, get it? All that jazz? HAH—I crack myself up! Just kidding!) Oh and just so you guys know, I did miss my Ninja Turtles to edit this, so feel the love! And I wouldn't mind if I got some props in the reviews. (Hint, Hint) lol. **_

* * *

**That was wonderful, Heidi. Glad to be a freak.**

**Sorry it was so short, but this was just something to give you a sense of what Jacob was thinking in the cafeteria and in class with Bella. This story might take a really unexpected turn later, so look out for that. I hope you liked my little interpretation of his first time in his transformation! Read and Review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CULLEN FAMILY OR THE SWAN FAMILY, OR THE BLACK FAMILY….I JUST DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.**

**The people who reviewed in the other chapter were: Ishy767, Zoella De Vil, Edward-Chick1901, twilight-is-lovee, Alice-Chick1994, and evilangel3326.**


	16. Chapter 16

****

Bella POV (Friday. I skipped a day. This means I'm God…hmm…)

2 am in the freaking morning and I heard something in my room. It was near my stomach but the depressions it made in the bed made it clear that it was coming up to my face. I kept my eyes closed and didn't move a muscle. Suddenly, something hard and furry was rubbing the space under my chin.

To say the least, it kinda freaked me out and I let out an involuntary gasp. I turned over to my other side like I was still asleep and I heard a _meow_ as the furry thing climbed on top of me and moved back under my chin.

It was a cat. My first reaction to seeing a cat on my bed at two in the morning was to scream. But then I thought better of it because it would wake Charlie up (Emmett could sleep through a tornado or maybe an earthquake). My next reaction was to pick it up. I gently reached over to the edge of the bed, careful not to scare it. "_Meow."_ I smiled. I gingerly caressed it as I cradled it in my arms.

"Hello there little fellow. How'd you get here?" I asked it. Then I chuckled to myself as I wondered how stupid I must have sounded talking to a cat. "You know, you almost gave me a heart attack. And…" I could see its face from the light that came from the moon, "you're kinda ugly." It meowed again. "Well, okay, you're kinda cute. You're an ugly cutie," I said, and then I laughed quietly at myself for sounding like such an idiot. I picked the cat up and held its face level with mine, "Now, how did you get in here?"

"I wanted to surprise you," a voice said. I jumped. That was definitely not from the cat that was now in my lap and turning around until it found a comfortable spot.

"Edward? You did this? Why would you give me a cat? And why at 2 in the morning?" I asked him as the words all came out in a confused jumble. He chuckled.

"Yes, I did this. I just thought a cat would be suitable. I found this little 'ugly cutie'-" I blushed as I realized that he had heard my entire conversation with the cat-"on the road without a collar in a box. I pulled over and took it home." He came to sit by me and petted the kitten, which purred as he scratched him on the ear. I giggled. _How sweet. He saved a cat from the road, _I thought.

"But why me?" I asked him.

"I thought you would like him. Carlisle has allergies to pet dander, so keeping it was out of the question for Alice. And I wanted to see you again."

I think time stopped. My Adonis can make time stop. Oh, my. After time started back up again I said, "Well, thanks. I absolutely love my ugly cutie."

He smiled his breathtaking smile. "I thought you would, well, I _hoped_ you would. I have to go. Hope you enjoy the cat," He laugh-whispered as he ducked out the window.

"Bye, Edward," I whispered to his retreating form. I continued petting the cat until I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Later…._

* * *

I woke up to find the kitten lying on my stomach. It _meowed_ when I started chuckling. It looked so cute in daylight. I looked over at the clock. It was 6:05 am. I turned off the alarm that didn't ring and got up after placing the cat gently in the middle of the bed. I scuttled off to my closet. I almost tripped as I stepped into my closet; I looked down to see what had almost killed me and I saw a small double bowl with one side filled with water and the other with cat food with a large piece of newspaper underneath it to protect my floor. I shook my head. That boy really did think of everything. With a smile on my face I walked to the bathroom where I quickly changed and went back into my room to find Emmett cooing the cat. He hadn't heard me come in.

"Aww, you're a cutie aren't you? Yes you are," he said in a baby voice. "You are such a pretty kitty. Yes you are!"

I wondered…I put my hands behind my back. "Emmett, what are you doing?" I asked him.

He looked up at me. "What? Nothing. Something. What?" he stuttered and cleared his throat as he moved away from the cat.

"You do know that I was actually recording that, right?" I said with nonchalance. His mouth went slack and his eyes bugged out. He mouthed 'No' and I mouthed 'yes' with a devilish grin on my face. He got down on his knees and clasped his hands together in front of him; he looked so pitiful that I felt bad for lying to him. _And Edward says I can't act._

"Please! Please don't say anything! I swear it was just so cute, I couldn't resist and…and…." He stopped begging when I started bursting out into hysterics. I could swear that the cat on my bed was thinking that I had gone mental. What a good first impression.

Emmett was looking at me and then it finally began sinking in that thick head of his as I wiped the tears that had made a sudden appearance during my hysterics. Emmett glared at me as he stood up and pointed an accusing finger at me.

"You were lying…weren't you?"

"And we have a winner!!" I said as I put on my best game show host impression.

He sneered at me as he stomped past me and continued his little tantrum down the stairs. Then he turned on TV as loud as it would go. I closed my door to try to muffle some of the noise so I wouldn't wind up deaf. Emmett knew how much I hated to have the TV at full volume, and _especially_ when he was watching _Dora the Explorer_.

The kitty was all but oblivious to the noise since it was fast asleep in the middle of my bed. He looked so cute and innocent. And he was all mine!

I couldn't believe that Edward had given me a kitten. And such an adorable one at that. I looked outside the window and noticed that it was sunny. The sun highlighted the kitty's midnight black fur. The kitty had a patch of white hair on its chest, the middle of its forehead, and the tips of its ears. It was so freaking adorable.

I looked at the clock: 7:10 a.m.

Oh, goodness. Emmett and I had to go; I needed to get to school early since I had to do test corrections in Biology.

I headed downstairs with my palms over my ears. I tried to yell at him over the volume.

"EMMETT! DID YOU ALREADY EAT?! WOULD YOU TURN IT DOWN BEFORE YOU GO DEAF!!" I screamed right behind him.

He turned it down enough for me to hear what he was saying. "Woman–do I tell you how to live your life?" he enunciated all the syllables.

"Boy–do I have to shove my foot up your butt?" I enunciated also. "It's almost time to go. Did you eat?" I repeated my earlier question.

"No. Feed me, Bella!" he said in an obnoxious tone.

I narrowed my eyes at him as I walked towards the kitchen dragging my right foot at an angle behind me. "Yes, Igor will do your bidding," I said in a scratchy voice so sarcastically that Emmett threw a piece of paper at the back of my head. The stinking piece of paper had caused me to lose my balance and I fell face first to the floor. _That's great, just great. Stupid clumsiness. _I quickly got up and smoothed out my clothes. "I'm fine, thanks for asking." I said back to Emmett. He snickered.

Students were always rowdy on Fridays. And even though teachers said that "the day's not over so stop acting like a bunch of monkeys," nobody really listens to them, and after a few minutes into the day, teachers stop caring. So that gave Edward and me plenty of time to just talk and, I noticed, he dazzled me a lot during that time.

I was debating whether this was a good or a bad thing when I was summoned by my Greek God, "Bella, did you hear me?" He had noticed that I was distracted and flashed me a crooked grin that dazzled me.

I finally contemplated that it was a good thing when it was just me and him, but when I was trying to focus on something, like eating in a crowed lunchroom, his dazzling smile was very distracting, as was his wonderful smelling cologne that made it hard to think.

I blushed. "No, sorry I was…distracted." I smiled like an idiot.

"Can I ask what distracted you?" he asked as he flashed me another dazzling smile. I swear, the heavens were missing an angel and that angel was sitting right next to me in the cafeteria.

I bit my lip and shook my head. No need to let his ego grow by humiliating myself and telling him that he dazzles me daily.

What was with this guy and smiling? I swear his face was going to hurt like a Mother when he goes to bed at night. But then again, I was smiling even more.

"So, you were saying?" I decided to change the subject so he wouldn't keep pestering me about my distraction.

"Well, I was just wondering…" he trailed off, leaving the bait dangling right in front of my eyes.

I went for it. "Yeah?" I asked sort of uncertainly because a devilish smirk had appeared on his angel face and it kinda scared me.

"You don't have anything happening on Saturday night, right?"

"Well, I was planning on going clubbing, but I think I can put that off for another day. Why do you ask?"

Edward shot an apologetic glance towards Alice. He opened his mouth to say something but Alice cut him off.

"Edward. You. Are. Not!" Alice said in a horror stricken voice.

I turned to Edward. "You're not doing what?" he didn't answer because he was glaring at Alice so I turned to Alice who was glaring at Edward, "What's he not doing?" she didn't answer me either so I decided to go ahead and rule out all the contestants; I turned to Angela who was reading the nutrition label on the back of a milk carton. "Do _you_ know what he's supposedly not doing?"

"Huh?" was all she had to say. I turned to Jasper who was sitting next to Alice (he's been sitting at our table since yesterday) and asked him, "Do you know what he's not doing?"

Jasper was looking between Alice and Edward and shook his head.

"Will _some_body tell me what he's _not_ doing?" I yelled, completely frustrated since no one was giving me answers.

"He's currently not thinking straight, that's what," Alice said in a clipped tone.

"Correction," Edward sneered at her. "I am currently not riding an elephant. Nor am I driving a plane."

"Then what _are_ you doing? Or going to do?" I asked him.

He turned away from his silent argument with Alice and dazzled me again.

"You'll see."

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I was madly pissed at Edward. I was already peeved that he had almost made me late to school and I was peeved about the fact that I couldn't keep the cat he had brought home last night due to Carlisle's allergies (even though it was technically Carlisle's fault, I blamed Edward because he knew that if he showed me the cat I would automatically want to keep it, but no I did the "right" thing and let him give it to Bella) but now, he just added fuel to the fire.

When Edward had asked Bella what she was doing Saturday night I immediately stopped my conversation about calories and fat percentage that I had been having with Angela and picked my food while looking at Edward and his mischievous grin. I made it a point not to look at my own personal God that was sitting next to me with his arm around my waist. Jasper was so sweet but I wanted to have my attention on Edward's conversation with Bella.

Bella was clearly not focusing on the conversation since she did a double-take and asked Edward what he had been saying before.

"Well, I was just wondering…" he trailed off, leaving the bait dangling right in front of her eyes.

Only a fool wouldn't go for the bait, and Bella was no fool. "Yeah?" she asked in an uncertain tone. I would've been on my guard too with the way Edward was grinning. He was like the devil.

"You don't have anything happening on Saturday night, right?" he asked her.

"Well, I was planning on going clubbing, but I think I can put that off for another day. Why do you ask?" she said. I was surprised to see her flirting; God knows that's not a thing you witness often.

My brain immediately began turning its wheels as I tried to guess the reason for his question, but then Edward shot an apologetic glance towards me and I knew what he was thinking. He opened his mouth to say something but I had cut him off.

"Edward. You. Are. Not!" I said, the horror very clear in my voice. I glared at him and he glared back. After a few minutes of scowling and Bella screaming at somebody to tell her what was going on, I frowned in defeat.

I couldn't believe he was doing this to me.

He was going to live in purgatory for the next week.

He was going to pay me back. Every…last…cent….

* * *

**Jasper's POV (I freaking love Jasper so I wanted to do a bit of his POV since he doesn't have that much of a role in the story. It's only fair)**

I couldn't believe my luck when I snagged the seat next to my little fairy princess. Alice Cullen was the most beautiful human being on the planet; I wondered how a girl like her could exist on the same astral plane as mine.

I truly was lucky.

But when I saw her and Edward scowling, I immediately worried. What could have my Goddess so upset? Although, I did have to admit that she looked radiant when she was angry.

"Do you know what he's not going to do?" Bella asked me. I wasn't even following any type of conversation since I was too busy staring at Alice's beautiful form, so I shook my head and continued to concentrate on the beauty that was Alice.

I would find a way to wipe that frown that appeared, off of her face.

I loved her that much.

* * *

**Edward's POV (now let's get back on track, shall we?)**

I had something amazing planned for Bella; well, at least, _I_ thought it was amazing. It was really funny when Bella was getting frustrated at Alice and me for not telling her what I was planning. But I wanted it to be a surprise, even though I knew that Bella hated surprises.

Bella kept pouting at my stubbornness to not reveal anything to her until tomorrow. But I kept her mind elsewhere by playing twenty million questions.

All throughout the day I had been kicking myself for not picking Bella up for school and almost being late to school myself. After I had brought her the "ugly cutie", I walked back home. After sneaking in through the back door, I headed up to my room to sleep. But my mind was so filled with Bella and her amusing conversation with the cat, that I couldn't fall asleep even if I tried. And believe me, I tried. And when the clock read 4 a.m. I had finally drifted into a peaceful sleep with Bella starring in my dreams.

Needless to say, Alice came up to my room and started shaking me violently while screaming in my ear (literally in my ear) to wake up and get dressed. I was really mad at her because she had ruined my dream of Bella, but I calmed down once I realized that if I didn't get ready, I wouldn't be able to see the Goddess herself. I didn't bother with a shower, so I had just put on a bit of cologne so I wouldn't smell offending to anyone, particularly Bella, and high-tailed it to school, arriving just a couple of minutes before the bell rang.

"Are you going to the game today?" I asked my angel as we walked hand in hand to her aging truck. I knew I was going to get yelled at by the coach for being late to practice, but it was worth it to be with Bella.

"Yep; I wouldn't miss it for the world." The words made my heart sing. There was no way I was going to lose with this angel here, cheering me on.

"Am I supposed to wear white? For the White-Out?" she asked, referring to the announcement that was made earlier today about the game.

"No. They tricked us. All of the kids in South Amboy **(A/N: South Amboy is in New Jersey; no where near where I live and it was the first county that I could think of)** tricked us and are going to be wearing green." Their color was green and white, and if we wore white while they wore green, it'd look like we were supporting _them_ instead of _our_ team. It was so sneaky, but luckily we found out before everyone attending the games wore white.

"Hah! They weren't so smart then were they?" Bella said with a laugh.

"Nope, we're too good for them. Just wear Purple and gold and we're good. Every guy on the football team announced it in the halls during the end of the day, well, every guy except me." I was too distracted by Bella to notice what the team was doing.

"I'll see you there," she said with a smile as she walked back to her truck. I stood there, staring after her until well after she was gone. Then I sighed as I wondered how I ever got so lucky and got ready for the game.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was annoyed at Edward for not telling me what he had planned for Saturday and with Alice glaring at him the way she was, it made me very suspicious. So suspicious, that I was actually having second thoughts about going out with Edward.

_Why would Alice be bothered about Edward taking me out tomorrow?_

I shook that thought out of my head. I'd find out tomorrow.

I was throwing clothes everywhere trying to find the perfect outfit. _If only Alice could see me now,_ I smirked in my head. The shrill ringing of the phone had me sprinting down the stairs and just when I thought I could make it to the phone without tripping; I tripped with the phone in my hand.

"Hello?" I asked sort of breathless.

"Bella? What have you been doing? Who's there with you?" it was Charlie and he had a very accusatory tone to his voice.

"I tripped, Dad, nothing major. And nobody's here with me."

"Oh, well good. I just wanted to tell you that I hope you go to the game and cheer your brother on. You know how much that'll mean to him. I can't go because I'm stuck on patrol. Be sure to tell Emmett that since I won't be home until about one o' clock."

"I was going to the game anyways, Dad. I'm going to cheer Edward on. He's on the team too." Thinking about Edward sweaty and in those pants that football players wear distracted me from the conversation.

"Bella? Bella? Bella! ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, YOU BETTER ANSWER ME!"

I held the phone a couple of inches away from my ear.

"No need to yell Dad," I said calmly into the receiver as I snapped back into reality.

"Well why weren't you answering?" he fumed.

"I dropped something," I hoped Charlie wouldn't see through my lie.

"Are you planning on going out with Edward after the game?" he asked me.

"Umm, hold on," I said as I took out my cell phone that was playing Edward's ringtone, 'On Fire' by Switchfoot. Speak of the angel and the angel would send you a text message:

_After the game, I want to take you out. _

_Yes or no??_

I texted Edward back:

_Yes! _

I got back on the phone with Charlie, "Yeah I am." Charlie didn't speak and I was afraid that he had hung up on me. "Dad? Dad? Dad, you there?"

I stayed on the phone because I could hear the purr of the engine as he made his daily rounds and I could hear him breathing deeply.

"So you're going out with him? This…boyfriend of yours?" he said after two minutes of silence. I had to admit that I was surprised that Charlie had a problem saying the word 'boyfriend'. What was his beef?

"Yes, Dad, I am. Do you not want me too?" I surprised myself by the attitude in my voice. I heard a _meow_ and saw that my 'ugly cutie' had entered the room. He started climbing up my jeans, sinking his claws into my skin.

"Ow," I muttered as I picked him up with one hand and put him on the counter where he started to explore. I had to think up a name for him.

"Actually Bella, you know what, it's fine. Go out with him if you want. But you better be home before midnight or you will be in a world of trouble."

"Yes sir. Oh, and by the way Dad, I have to go because I got to feed my cat. Have a nice night." I hung up while Charlie was sputtering over the phone about 'what cat?'

…_.AT THE GAME_

It was the 9:45 already? Wow, how time flies. Well, how time flies when you're watching your Greek God score a touch down, over…and over…and over!

I had been at the school since 6:00 because I had to relay Charlie's message to Emmett about Charlie not being able to attend and I wished him a good game. But I didn't get to see Edward. My guess was that he was either in the locker room or out in the field where some guys were throwing the football around.

I looked to my right and I saw the other team's busses unloading its passengers.

Let the games begin…

I couldn't believe how far our team had come in just a few hours.

We were winning by 33 points thanks to Edward.

I thought that Alice would be screaming her head off for him or for Jasper at least, but she was actually really quiet. That was just freaky. Usually she was a ball of energy. Well, today she looked like a purple and gold _puff_ball of energy.

She had purple jeans on (where she got them, I will never know) with a white shirt that had purple and yellow polka-dots all over. She even had purple and gold beads around her neck and gold flats on.

I looked over at her and saw her lost in her own little world while staring at the football team that was now in a huddle because they called Time. People around us were chanting as were the ones from the other team who were sitting in the visitors section since this was a Home game and, as Edward had predicted, they were all wearing blue.

"Alice, you need to stop making goo-goo eyes at Jasper before you melt."

Alice snapped back into reality and glared at me. "Like you weren't watching Edward every chance you got," she snapped back at me.

I blushed. It was true. I looked down at Edward and marveled at how hot he looked when he was sweaty and panting for breath. He looked up and scanned the crowd for me, girls around Alice and me screamed like freaking monkeys as he winked and waved at me with that stunning smile plastered on his angelic face. (I was in the second row of bleachers.)

"He's just so perfect," Alice mumbled to me, or herself. "He plays soccer, basketball, tennis and football. He was on the Cross-country team. He has the most amazing grades and he has great hair." She sighed as she looked lovingly down at Jasper who happened to look up at that exact moment and grinned at her.

Rosalie, along with the rest of the cheerleaders, were pumping up the crowd and I noticed that Emmett had a hard time focusing as Rosalie was thrust up into the air, did a split in the air and went back down. The crowd (mainly guys) went wild. Rosalie smiled her gorgeous smile at them and pumped her fists into the air, encouraging everyone else to do the same.

"Maybe you should congratulate him after the game; after all, we are winning." And, after spending an hour after school, I had finally decided on an outfit for Edward. I was wearing a dark denim mini with a purple v-neck top and a yellow tank underneath with black flats. I couldn't wait till the end of the game and Edward's spontaneous date.

"Maybe I'll do that…" she mused.

I knew that I was definitely going to congratulate Edward after the game. He was doing so well and he was looking so hot. _Okay, stop right there Isabella, _I scolded myself. I had to think about something other than how hot he was.

The game was back on. As they broke someone was about to throw Edward the ball when suddenly, the second biggest guy on the other team tackled Edward to the ground. Everyone on our side gasped and booed. Others shouted profanities.

I gasped and put a hand to my mouth. Where was Jasper? He was on the Offensive line; he was supposed to protect Edward's back for God's sake. And where did that huge guy come from? I didn't even see him until he had attacked my Adonis.

The Ref blew his whistle and the huge, fat guy got off of Edward.

Edward didn't move.

I could feel that Alice was just as stone-stiff as me.

I couldn't move.

* * *

**A/n: Okay, major writer's block for the actual author, but my 'editor/co writer' has written this fabulous chapter so that the story wouldn't end. Ya'll can thank Heidi for being such a big help in this whole fanfiction thing. And since she made this chapter herself, I promised I wouldn't make any changes and she edited it. The only thing I helped with was the cat part. I just really wanted her to have a cat for some reason. (Foreshadowing) BTW, this chappie had 4,773 words!**

**Anywho, is it like, really obvious that she wrote it? I don't know, I think not. So it's that time of the…week where we place the disclaimer. And here it is, folks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I FOUND OUT I ACTUALLY OWN SOMETHING. MY AWESOME NAILS. BUT I SHALL NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE TWILIGHT SAGA IN WHICH THOSE ARE THE PROPERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER. (I sounded so smart.)**

**The people who reviewed in the last chapter were****: ****Alice-Chick1994, mutantbabysmoshmortion, justm, twilight-is-lovee, Zoella De Vil**, **and**** Kaki-chann.**

**Thank you guys for reviewing!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bella's POV. (So sorry for the cliffy, but it had to be done. Plus I needed the suspense. I'm just awful aren't I? Don't answer that.)**

I could just barely hear everyone around me as they were screaming in horror. Their voices were muffled in my mind.

That's just it though: I wasn't in my right mind.

I couldn't think.

I could barely breathe.

I couldn't even register the sirens as they approached the school.

I couldn't register the stampede of people that pushed past me and blocked my view of the EMT's as they placed Edward in the back of the ambulance and drove off.

I couldn't register the fact that the game was still going on with a substitute Quarterback that hasn't seen action since the beginning of the season.

It wasn't until the full back on the other team, the same one that had tackled Edward, was tackled by Jasper and knocked to the ground with a sudden BOOM! and the Ref had to call a foul. **(A/N: you can just tell that nobody is gonna tackle Edward without consequences if it's up to Jasper! Whoo, go Jasper. Get er done! PS: there's a reason Jasper wasn't there to protect Edward, it's coming!)**

The whistle knocked my mind back into focus. I turned to Alice.

"Alice? Alice! What just happened?" I asked her. Even I could hear the hysteria in my voice. But I hoped you couldn't see it in my face.

Tears were streaming down her face and she just shook her head.

I knew I had to get out of here. I had to see Edward. I had to see if he was okay!

I knew that I had only known him for a short period of time, but it had seemed like a freaking lifetime to me, and I was not ready to have that end.

Emmett could find his own freaking ride.

When I reached the hospital I didn't even have to ask the receptionist where Edward's room was. There was a huge line forming outside a door; I recognized a couple of kids from school. _They must have followed the ambulance_, I figured.

As I approached, a couple of doctors were making their way past me and tried to remove the students by asking them politely.

I heard one girl say, "I have more right to be here than all of these idiots." She tossed her platinum blond hair around. "I am Edward's girlfriend."

_Oh no she didn't_, I sneered in my head. But just as I was as I was about to punch her face in, Carlisle spoke up. I recognized his voice from so many visits at Alice's house and from many encounters I had with the ground which resulted a meeting with the ER specialists.

"Ma'am, I know you may think that he is your boyfriend, but you're actually not. His girlfriend is right over there," he gestured towards me. I straightened up and smiled tightly at her.

"If everyone will clear the way!" shouted Carlisle in a most polite tone. I didn't think he had any other tone to his voice. The crowd naturally obeyed to Carlisle--who wouldn't-- and parted their ways. I smirked and waggled my fingers at the red faced poser who stalked off in her Prada style shoes towards the nearest exit.

"He's fine, Bella. I saw to it myself that he was given the utmost care. He's sleeping right now, but would you like to see him?" Carlisle asked. He knew just what I was afraid of and he had made me feel secure, well, that's the doctor in him.

"Did Edward…tell you about…us?" I asked sort of uncertain. I didn't notice before that I hadn't met Carlisle as Edward's girlfriend, instead of Alice's friend.

"He could not stop talking about you yesterday, the day before that…_and_ the day before _that_." Carlisle smiled brightly at me and I could see where Edward had gotten his smile. There was a nurse that was passing by behind me and when Carlisle had smiled at me, she ended up running into the wall as she turned into the connecting hallway a bit too soon.

"Are you okay, Cathy?" Cathy nodded sort of in a daze as she answered Carlisle's concerned answer. Now I knew where Edward had also gotten that dazzling quality of his. Carlisle turned his attention back over to me as soon as the dazed nurse was gone, tripping ever so often on her own two feet, down the hallway.

"Would you like to see him? There is no blood if that's what you are concerned about," he said softly.

"And you're sure he's okay?" I asked him, the fear I was feeling evident in my voice.

"Yes. Just a concussion, a couple of broken ribs, and….a twisted ankle." Carlisle said as he grabbed Edward's medical sheet. Carlisle smiled softly at me as he tried to keep the tears in my eyes from falling. I tried to smile back, but I guess it turned out more of a grimace, because I could see the pity in his eyes as he patted me on the arm and gently pushed open the door before guiding me in.

The sight brought the tears that I'd been trying to hold back, let loose. It was like a dam of tears suddenly burst and was overflowing ever so rapidly, trying to escape from their prison.

Edward, my Edward, was lying on the hospital bed, with some kind of IV in his arm. I flinched. Needles were not my strong point. Nor were the little drip-drip that was coming from the IV. I hated that sound. It was just a reminder of how I was in the hospital…next to Edward's…no; I couldn't even bring myself to say those words. **(A/N: the words are Edward's hospital bed, in case you didn't know.)**

I watched him sleeping for a bit. He was just as angelic in his sleep as he was when his face was animated. He was beautiful. And he was my boyfriend. Just the thought of it made me kind of happy inside, even under the morbid circumstance.

The steady _beep…beep…beep_ of the heart monitor was the only thing that held hope for me. I calmed myself down by listening to his slow and even breathe going in and out, in and out. And once more. I was concentrating so hard that I hadn't even heard anyone coming in until I jumped when cold fingers touched my shoulders.

I turned around and Esme was smiling softly at Edward with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. I wiped my own tears away with the back of my hand but stopped bothering when the tears just replaced the old ones.

It was silent for ten minutes as Esme and I both listened to Edward sleep. Esme spoke first.

"They have him on anesthesia. He was in a lot of pain when they brought him in; he's going to wake up soon enough. You know, I'm glad he has you. You're such a good friend to Alice, I can only imagine what you treat him like." She said all this while staring at her son lovingly. You could feel the love radiating off the walls in the room. I smiled.

"Thank you," I said with my voice full of tears.

"Well, I'm going to go get something from the cafeteria. I haven't eaten yet. Do you want anything, dear?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine. I think I'll just stay here for a while." She nodded. I felt her arm land on my shoulder to give it another squeeze. I heard the door close.

I haven't taken my eyes off of him yet. I sat in a nearby chair and stared at him for maybe half an hour when Carlisle came in with Charlie. Charlie came and sat down next to me, in the empty chair. He turned to me, as I could see in my peripheral vision.

"You okay?" _Am I okay? What kind of a question is that? I am not the one in the hospital bed. _

"Yeah. Just a little worried," I answered truthfully as I watched Carlisle check to see if Edward was still okay. Charlie didn't need to know exactly what I thought about his question. He nodded slowly, as if processing if I was really okay.

"Don't be. Doctor Cullen has made sure all the things that needed to be done were…..done," Charlie tried to sound reassuring and cheerful, but he wasn't that good in those areas. I smiled at his attempt anyways. He smiled back. Carlisle just stood to the side, politely not paying attention to the conversation, but I could see a bit of a smirk.

"Honey, do you want to go home?" Charlie asked me. I really didn't want to leave Edward, but I didn't want Charlie to worry about me because I knew he would. I nodded. He smiled at me and got up, holding his hand out to help me. I took it, and got up. We walked to the door, Charlie in front of me, and me behind him. I took one last look at the room and stopped just at Edward's sleeping form. I looked away, and continued to follow Charlie. I waved goodbye to Carlisle. He smiled back, and when we past him, he whispered low enough for only me to hear, "I'll do everything to make sure he's okay. He _is _my son." I smiled at him. But my smile was more for my stupidity. For almost an hour I had forgotten that Edward had a father, I had forgotten everyone else in the world. The only person on my mind was Edward.

When we were in the car, I could sense that we weren't going to have any interesting conversation. Despite Charlie's quietness, he doesn't exactly enjoy awkward silences, so he spoke up.

"So, the weather's nice," He commented to me as he nodded his head.

"It's wet," I stated the obvious.

"And cold, you can't forget that," He added with a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

"True, very true," I said with a laugh. That was pretty much the whole conversation, and we spent the rest in newly acquired comfortable silence.

Getting home, we had to run in the rain, and by the time we were inside, we were in hysterics; Charlie looked like a drowned puppy, and I'm sure I looked like a drowned cat.

"You should see yourself, Bells." He said in the middle of his laughs.

"Back at you, dad," I replied. We laughed some more, me needing to get my mind off Edward, and Charlie probably needing to get his mind off me being depressed. Emmett came in not long after from upstairs, laughing also. He must have gotten a ride.

"What are we laughing about?" Emmett asked between each laugh. Me and Charlie looked at each other, and then burst out into new hysteria. Emmett stopped laughing to think a little, and then he took a closer look at us.

"Bella, you look wet. Whoa, Dad, so do you!" We laughed harder.

Eventually, we had had calmed down enough to lean against the wall and take a breather. Actually, the proper wording would be gasping for breath, so that we could live.

"Way to state the obvious, Emmett," we said in unison. Emmett stalked off to the kitchen. He stuck his head out when he noticed no one followed him.

"I'm hungry." He stated with a pointed look at me. I sighed and went into the kitchen to make him a dinner. Charlie went to the TV and flipped through for some sport channel.

I couldn't sleep that night. No matter how much I tried I couldn't. I tried listening to calming music to put me to sleep, but the songs were so magical that they reminded me of Edward and I started crying. And when I promised I wouldn't cry, I did. It seemed inevitable.

_God, how pathetic do I look? _I asked myself when I cried for the 5th time in two hours.

Pickle was sleeping at the foot of my bed, snoring his little kitty head away. I decided on the name Pickle, because apparently this cat seemed to have a fascination with the dill pickles that I kept on the counter while I was fixing myself a sandwich earlier. I couldn't sleep so I decided to eat. Pathetic**. (A/N: this is like at 4 in the morning so she got hungry. It happens.)**

I had to keep it together. I looked at the clock and it said 4 a.m. There was no way I could possibly go to sleep at this time in the morning. I stared up at the ceiling.

_Why did that guy have to tackle him? Why did he have to get hurt? Why couldn't I go to sleep? I don't think I could sleep. Wait a second- where was Jasper during all this? No, I shouldn't blame it on him. Surely he had a reason for letting Edward get tackled- _okay, I needed to stop thinking about Edward in the hospital. It was ripping me apart. I heard a ping-ping coming from my nightstand and after a second I remembered that the ping-ping was my message ring tone.

I rolled over on my stomach at the same time grabbing my cell from my nightstand and flipping it open. I almost screamed when I opened it, but all that came out was a breathless squeak.

Edward's name was flashing on the screen.

_Hey Bells, sorry I had to send u a message.  
__I'd talk if I culd. But talking hurts my ribs.  
__But I'd talk to you just to hear ur voice  
__Please, do not worry about me!  
__I'm fine, just banged up. _

I hurried to message him back.

_Edward! OMG I've bin goin crazy w/ worry  
__I'm glad ur fine. So…wat happened?  
__I'll call you to say goodnight!_

I didn't have to wait that long for him to respond.

_Don't blame Jasper.  
__Seems that the cheerleaders on the other team  
__just wanted a laugh.  
__They stole his helmet and no1 knew that he wasn't in the game.  
__The fault is mine for not looking.  
__I'm sorry if I caused you any unnecessary anxiety_

I had to reread the message to understand what he just wrote. Then I wondered why he was worried about me? He's the one in the….

_I don't blame Jasper.  
__And I don't think it's your fault.  
__I blame it on that huge rat that tackled you.  
__I'm just so happy ur okay. Oh, gosh, I'm going to cry now.  
__I'll call you when I stop. _

He texted me back.

_Please, don't cry. I couldn't stand it if you cried over me.  
__My hand is starting to hurt.  
__I'm typing one handed.  
__I'm sorry but I'll have to leave you now.  
__You need sleep.  
__And I'd like it if you called me._

I wasted no time in calling him. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted me. But his voice was sort of breathless, like he had just run a marathon.

"Hi…listen, don't talk if it hurts too much. I don't want you in pain." I was holding back some tears.

"The only…pain I have…is not being…able to see you again," he said. He took pauses in between each word to catch his breath and I almost broke down. He was in pain. I wouldn't want him in any more pain, so I had to end the conversation. I'm also pretty sure that Carlisle would want his son to sleep off the pain, so that no more…..needles were to be injected. Shudder.

"Okay, well you better get some sleep, Edward. You need it more than I do."

"Bella…"

"Yes?" I said.

"I love you." He hung up.

_He said he loved me._

* * *

**Edward's POV (before the convo between him and Bella)**

I woke up in dim room. The only light was the one coming from the window. Immediately I thought _where was I? _Then I felt that there were little hammers pounding in my head, and a pain in my ribs. Was I hung over? No, that couldn't be. I didn't drink, and hurt ribs weren't a symptom.

I heard a door open and panicked, but I couldn't move. Every breath hurt near my ribs. When I tried to move my hand there was something pulling it back. I felt a sharp pain in my hand.

Where was I?

"Oh," exclaimed a soft voice next to me that I immediately recognized as my mother. "You're awake." I felt her hand touch mine and I winced. My hand seemed to burn.

What happened to me?

"Hey-ow!" I exclaimed. I knew that every breath hurt but I didn't know that talking would almost kill me. I strained to talk to my mother, "Where…am I?" I breathed.

"You're in the hospital, honey. I don't exactly know what happened to you. How about I call your father so he can explain it to you?" I nodded at her offer and that hurt my head so I stopped but she got the gist. I felt sore. She left to go get Carlisle, but stopped at the door. "You're sure you're going to be okay?" She added. I smiled a very faint reassuring smile. She nodded and left.

I let my eyes adjust to the dim lighting in the room I was in. Across my bed, right above on the wall where I could see it was a painting of an ocean. I looked at it for a while, trying to see the colors, but decided it would be better if I just imagined them. It helped soothe the pain, if only a little. I sniffed in the smell of hospital. Clean. Clean and…sterile. I looked at the thing in my arm. I flinched at the needle. I have been near them, but they were never in me. I saw light coming in from the window, the moon was still out. I wondered what time it was.

I remembered that I was at a football game. That was it. I saw my phone flash with light on the table near my bed. I picked it up with the hand that wasn't restrained. I thought about my chances of being able to talk. I really wanted to call Bella, but chose not to, since I had a free hand anyways, and no broken bones in it. I flipped it open.

I went to the messages in my inbox. I found two from Alice and one from Jasper.

_Edward, r u okay? Of course not, I shouldn't even be texting you!  
__Much love, Alice._

I chuckled a bit. I went to the other one.

_Edward, please text me when you are conscious! We r all so worried!  
__Yet again, Alice._

I hurried to reassure her.

_Alice, I'm fine. A little sore, maybe, but fine.  
__And yes I am conscious.  
__Love, Edward._

I rushed through Jasper's text seeing that I wanted nothing more but to be talking to Bella. My Bella. I'd have to text her when I was finished with my other messages.

_Ed, dude. I'm so srry that I wasn't there.  
__Turns out that the cheerleaders just wanted to have some fun with you.  
__They stole my helmet and everything was happening so fast.  
__Again. I'm sorry.  
__Won't happen again…hopefully.  
__Text me back so I won't feel so guilty about landing you in the hospital.  
__What a sucky way of saying it right, but yeah. _

_SOOOO SORRY!_

I sighed. Of course Jasper would blame himself.

_Jazz. No need to worry.  
__I'm fine.  
__Don't blame yourself.  
__What exactly happened? Who hit me?_

_Super huge full back_. : Was Jasper's reply. How was he even awake at this time?

Enough with Jasper, I wanted to talk to Bella. Hopefully she was awake. But then again, she might be asleep. Oh well, it's worth a try.

_Hey Bells, sorry I had to send u a message.  
__I'd talk if I could. But talking hurts my ribs.  
__But I'd talk to you just to hear ur voice  
__Please, do not worry about me!  
__I'm fine, just banged up. _

I counted the time in between messages, for nothing better to do. I was barely on twenty when her name flashed on my screen.

_Edward! OMG I've bin going crazy w/ worry  
__I'm glad ur fine. So…what happened?  
__I'll call you to say goodnight!_

I tried to not take any time to respond, because I didn't want my Bella to worry.

_Don't blame Jasper.  
__Seems that the cheerleaders on the other team  
__just wanted a laugh.  
__They stole his helmet and no1 knew that he wasn't in the game.  
__The fault is mine for not looking.  
__I'm sorry if I caused you any unnecessary anxiety_

I thought that explanation was good, since I didn't think that she would blame him anyways. She hadn't known what would happen. She texted me not long after.

_I don't blame Jasper.  
__And I don't think it's your fault.  
__I blame it on that huge rat that tackled you.  
__I'm just so happy ur okay. Oh, gosh, I'm going to cry now.  
__I'll call you when I stop. _

I hurried to type, which was hard one handed. I didn't want for her to cry.

_Please, don't cry. I couldn't stand it if you cried over me.  
__My hand is starting to hurt.  
__I'm typing one handed.  
__I'm sorry but I'll have to leave you now.  
__You need sleep.  
__And I'd like it if you called me._

Now was the time I looked at the clock, and realized what time it was. Four in the morning. She would be needing her sleep for school tomorrow. It wasn't long when I got a call from Bella. I'm guessing she missed me as much as I missed her.

"Hey beautiful," I said to her. I just wanted to hear her voice. In my own ears, I sounded so breathless, and the talking pained my ribs.

"Hi…listen, don't talk if it hurts too much. I don't want you in pain." She had her voice full with worry and a little pain. I felt bad that I might have been the one to do that to her. She also sounded like she was holding back tears.

"The only…pain I have…is not being…able to see you again," I answered. I had to take pauses in between all the words, so I could catch my breath. I knew that wasn't really doing anything to help the whole pain/worry deal, but I couldn't help it. When she responded, she seemed almost wistful.

"Okay, well you better get some sleep, Edward," She said in her lovely voice.

"Bella…." I took in a deep breath so I wouldn't have to use much air.

"Yes?"

"I love you." Then I hung up. I didn't really register what I just did until moments later. _I said I loved her._ Esme came in soon after I had the phone call with Bella. She smiled at me.

"Hey, are you doing okay?" She asked me. I nodded weakly. "Okay, well, Carlisle will be here in a couple-" Just then Carlisle walked in and interrupted her.

"I'll be here now, I thank you, Esme." He winked at her. It still amazed me that my parents could love each other so much.

"Hey…dad." I said, also very weakly. He turned to me.

"Hey, sport. How're the ribs?" While he said this, he was walking over and poking me in the side. I flinched.

"Not well, so I would appreciate it if you don't poke me," I answered jokingly. He chuckled.

"I suppose you're right. Not exactly the best thing to do in situations likes this." Esme was standing in the back of the room, watching with worry. I tried to smile at her with reassurance, and she smiled back. Carlisle continued to ask questions.

"Do you have any appetite at all? Any more pain anywhere else?" I shook my head. I wasn't sure which spots hurt in the first place.

"I'm not really hungry, and I don't think that there's anymore pain." He nodded, and scribbled something down on my medical sheet. He looked so professional. I fell more and more into unconsciousness. The pain was subsiding.

"Go to sleep, son. You'll need it." And that was the last thing I heard.

* * *

**A/n: Whoo! Well, guess what? This was a chapter that both I and my sis contributed in. She wrote some, I wrote some, etc. Can you tell which parts were my parts? Haha. Anywho, Hope you all had a great Halloween, I am posting this around 12am on Nov. 1, but I had originally planned to get this up on Halloween. Oh well, at least you know Edward is all right AND NOT DEAD. Jeez, who do you think we are? JK. Okay, well, I want to get some sleep, so until next post! (5,079 words!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T THINK I OWN IT YET. MAYBE IN……NEVER.**

* * *

**The people who reviewed in last chapter are: ****twilight-is-lovee, carolina 81, ema666, Kaki-chann, EdwardChick1901, mutantbabysmoshmortion, redtwiheart12, Zoella De Vil, ., slsgirl, Aubrey The Pink Paper Clip**

**Ps: you guys made Heidi elated that she got so many reviews, so thank you!**

* * *

_**Editor's note: Elated is such a big word…anywho, I wanted to send a little shout out to one of my friends who read my lil sis's stories. Love you Sierra/ slsgirl! Lol. PS: she has a story but it's not twilight related but it's still good! I loved it. And I am not biased in that opinion…well maybe a little. But it was still good, so go read it. Haha. =] oh, and thank you all for reviewing. Keep it up!**_

_**Mucho love-o**_

_**Heidi!**_


	18. Chapter 18

****

A/n: Uhhh…..for the story's sake, let's just say that they had the whole phone conversation on…Sunday. This is Monday. Back to the chapter. Remember, Sunday.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I lay in my bed, the happiest person on earth. _He _said he loved me. _Edward_ said he loved me. I just had to say it back. In any way, I just had to say it back. That I was sure of. I drifted off into sleep with good feelings.

* * *

_Later…._

I woke up with kind of a sore throat. I guess crying a lot can do that to you. I got up and went down to the kitchen in my sleeping clothes, which consisted of shorts and a really old t-shirt. I looked on the counter for the throat medicine. I took the amount it said on the bottle and went back upstairs. When I passed Emmett's room, I could see him dancing. _I'm glad he has enough energy for today. _I stepped into my room. The only thing I really saw was the bed, but I tried to get my brain to see the closet.

After a while, my feet moved in front of my closet, and my hands chose the first things that looked like they match.

When I was dressed, I peeked in the mirror, to find that the clothes really did match. I got my homework and collected it, putting it in my bag. I slung it over my shoulder and descended back downstairs. _This is too much walking. I can't take it; I'll fall in the middle of taking a step. _I thought about that statement a bit more, and realized that wasn't much different than what I do anyways. Emmett was already waiting in the kitchen.

He signaled me to sit down.

"Don't make anything today. I know you feel bad." He said with a sympathetic face. I just looked at him confused. "Hey, don't look at me like that, I can be com…passionate when I want to!" He told me. I nodded, not really in the mood to fight with Emmett.

"Okay, sure. So what am I supposed to do?" I asked him. He looked at me and shoved a bowl of cereal at me. I smiled. To tell the truth, I was hungry. I didn't even care that this was possibly the only thing that Emmett could make. "Thank you, Emmett." I answered while getting a spoon and shoving it in my mouth.

He smiled and walked away. He stopped at the kitchen's doorway and turned on his foot. "Hey, Bella, guess what?" He asked. I shrugged, to show him he was probably going to tell me anyways. His face lit up. He sat down in the chair in front of me. His face was still animated. I wondered what prank he did now.

"Okay, well you know the other team at the football game?" I nodded, tears threatening to come out. "Wait; don't start crying now, Bells." I gulped them down. "Okay, well the team wanted revenge, right? So we went to the other team's locker room at night and painted them pink, then put glitter on them. We were out of there before anyone came! You should have seen their lockers, Bells! They looked all gay. And do you know who came up with the idea? Besides me of course." I nodded, a smile playing at my lips. His face became amused. "It was Eric! He thought of the whole pink theme. I didn't even know he was on the team, but apparently he was." I burst out laughing. Emmett looked satisfied.

"Thank you, Emmett! That must have been so hilarious." I choked out in laughter.

"And I didn't even tell you the best part." He said. I stopped laughing, with little giggles making themselves out.

"What might that part be?" I asked him, happy to take my mind off Edward for a while so I wouldn't cry.

"Well, the guy that tackled him? We put little pink, furry rats in his locker, so when he opens it….BAM! All the little rats come rushing out. Then, when they are all gone, a pink cheerleader outfit will be at the bottom of his locker." I couldn't contain it any longer. I laughed and laughed for minutes, until I realized what time it was.

"Oh my gosh, we're going to be late! Emmett, go get in the truck!" I hurried to savor the last of my cereal, brush my teeth, and head out the door. I must say, I outdid myself. The whole thing only took about three minutes. I jumped in the truck, glad that I didn't fall, and rushed to the school. Turns out, it was a waste of gas. We got there earlier. I forgot that the time was ahead on our clocks. While Emmett was showing PDA over with Rosalie, I went over to Angela, who was leaning on her car.

When I got there, she pulled me into a hug.

"Wow, feeling depressed, much?" I said.

"I am so sorry! I know how bad you must feel right now." I pushed her off gently.

"Actually, I'm feeling better, did you hear what the football team did to the other school?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"No. What did they do?" I told her the whole story Emmett had told me this morning. By the end of it, she was in a full out grin. "Really? They did all that just to get revenge?" I nodded. She burst out into hysterics. "You aren't kidding! Oh my gosh!" I shook my head.

"Okay, the bell is about to ring, Ang. Let's get going." I pulled her from the ground and dragged her by the hand towards the building just before the warning bell. At the door, she had calmed down enough to pull her hand away.

"I can pull myself, thank you." She said a giggle escaping.

"Uh-huh. Sure, Ang, I'll see you later. Get to class."

"Yes, mother." I barked a laugh. We waved to each other while departing. Something was bothering me. _Where was Alice? _I already knew where Edward was, but I haven't seen Alice. _She must have been excused to go see Edward, _I resolved. I sat alone in Homeroom. Jacob was shooting me glances every one in a while, while I was too. I wondered whether of not he was over the thing that was bothering him. I couldn't tell by the way his profile was faced. I could see him take out his cell phone. Mine beeped. I was glad it was on the lowest setting next to vibrate.

_Bells, I'm sorry I've been acting real weird._

_I'm sorry I'm about to say this to you in a text, _

_But I can't be your friend._

_I'm sorry._

I reread his text about three times. How could he want to be my friend one time, and then call it off? I quickly texted him back, careful not to tip the teacher off.

_Its fine, Jacob._

_Maybe you shouldn't have asked in the first place._

_-Bella._

So I lost a friend. My boyfriend's in the hospital, Alice isn't even here, and I lost Jacob to who-knows-what. This is turning out to be a horrible Monday. _At least Angela's here._ I continued to listen to the teacher drone on about something I cared nothing about. Jacob never texted me back.

The whole first quarter of the day, I was wishing that Edward was sitting next to me, that he was wrapping his arms around my waist. Right now, I would even settle for a picture of him. Apparently God heard me. Alice had sent me his picture. He was wearing a ridiculous pink hat. A message was attached.

_Edward thought you would miss him as much as he missed you. Hope you like it, Alice. _I chuckled. I made my way to the cafeteria to meet up with Angela.

"Hey, Ang. Look at this picture Alice sent me." I showed her my phone. She laughed.

"Aww, that is so sweet."

"Yeah, I'm planning on visiting him after school." We ate our lunch in mostly silence. Words would be said here and there, but nothing real important. Well…almost nothing.

"So do you like him?" She asked.

This took me off guard. We were talking about paint, now we were talking about this. "Uh, yeah. A lot."

"Do you love him?" She asked, more interested. I hesitated.

"Yes." I finally answered. She squealed an Alice Squeal. I reached across the table and covered her mouth mid-squeal. "Be quiet! People are starting to stare!" She shut up. People went back to their own conversations.

"You love him! Have you told him?"

"No. But he's told me he loves me. I'm going to tell him when it's the right time. He's in the hospital, for Pete's Sake!"

"So? This is perfect! Profess your love to him; maybe he'll magically be healed." Angela's a hopeless romantic, one of the many fans of Romeo and Juliet.

"This isn't one of your romance novels, Ang. I can't just go to the hospital and confess to him that I love him, and then he's healed and we lived happily ever after!" She nodded, acknowledging the facts.

"So what do you plan on doing?"

"I don't know. I do know that I'll wait till he's healed. I'm not about to take that whole hospital idea into perspective." I said while getting up and throwing away my trash. Angela followed.

"You better hope that's soon." We headed to Biology in silence. Me contemplating my options, and her thinking about my options, too. We went to our seats, and I was left alone. Lucky for me, Jacob was in this class also, so that was a nice reminder of my day. Mr. Banner was showing slides on the projector. I caught nothing. My mind was elsewhere. _You know, I never actually got an explanation from Jacob, _I told myself. I mean, what could be so secretive? What could be so important that he would call off our new supposed friendship? I was getting irritated. I shouldn't think this much. The bell rang. Thank God, I was about to go to sleep if Mr. Banner's voice continued to create background noise. I got up and walked with Angela to gym.

"So what's up with you and Ben?" Ben, her boyfriend. He was basically the perfect puzzle piece for her. Angela was blushing.

"We're okay. I would say what was up with you and Edward, but I think we cleared that at lunch." Now was my turn to blush.

"Shut up. I don't want anyone knowing before he even knows."

"True." We went into the locker rooms to change. We were playing volleyball. Sigh. I got pelted with rubber devices set out to hurt me. I went back to the locker room sore. Angela was waiting for me outside.

"Hey. Sorry about the balls of doom."

I shrugged. "I am a klutz; it was only to be expected."

"So have you thought about it?" There's no mistaking what she was talking about, with the excitement in her voice.

"Yeah. I came up with some options." She nodded, prodding me on. "Okay, so I already know that I want to wait till he's healed, right?" She nodded again. "So I was thinking, a whole like, date thing and then telling him there." She looked at me. "What?"

"Is that all you have? I thought you said options." I traced my thoughts back to when I said that.

"Did I? Well, then, yes, that's all I have, for now. I'll think on it some more. I do have a whole week till he's healed, or better." We headed to our cars, waving. I leaned on the door, waiting for Emmett to say goodbye to his friends and walk the whole nine yards to the car. Sigh. It was getting cold, during this time of the year, so I was trying to stay in one spot, thinking that the longer I stood there, the warmer it could be. That was just wishful thinking. We drove home in some silence, and Emmett was jumping in his seat. Probably to see a game with Charlie. That was their bonding method. When we got there, he ran up to the door and tapped his foot while he waited for me.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I told him as I stuck the key into the lock. When the door was opened, he barged inside and went straight to the living room. I followed him. Watching him from the doorway, I saw him change the channel to a NASCAR race. I wondered when they started watching that.

"Since I was bored one day and changed the channel. This is one of the easiest things to follow." I looked at him curiously. _Did I say that out loud?_ He looked back, amused. "Were you speaking your thoughts again? Bella, what are we going to do with you?" I blushed and turned to walk into the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat, Emmett," I yelled over my shoulder.

"Tofu, please." I shot my head back into the living room.

"What? When did you start eating tofu?" I was getting so confused with his sudden changes.

"Since coach put us on a diet. Go make my tofu, woman!" He added. _Who puts football players on a tofu diet, _I thought as I took the tofu out of the fridge. _When did we even get tofu?_ I swear, I have been so out of it. Charlie came through the door and hung up his gun. He never used it, put he says that it's just a safety procedure. I asked him what he wanted to eat, sure that he wasn't in the mood for tofu. _I _wasn't in the mood for tofu.

"Steak and mashed potatoes, please." I nodded.

"Okay." I prepared and defrosted the steak. I would work on the tofu later. After the steak was in the oven, I mashed some potatoes.

The tofu I was a little uncertain about. I knew the basics, but I've never actually tasted it. I took a bit of Emmett's and decided it wasn't really for me. I continued to make it.

"Time to eat!" I yelled when I was done. I have already eaten mine to give them more time, so I plated theirs and set it on the table. When they came in, they instantly sat down. I smirked. "I'm going to go work on homework, see you guys later." They grunted. I took that as a, _Sure Bella, go work on your homework so you can start the career path to a good college. _I walked upstairs and got out my work out. I would need to get my mind off-

"Hello?" I asked my cell phone. I didn't even look at the person calling.

"Hey, Bella. Thought I'd call you." It was Edward. Great. Not that I didn't like talking to my boyfriend in the hospital, but he just pops up everywhere.

"Hey, Edward. How are you feeling?" I sounded eager, even to my own ears. He chuckled softly and took a sharp intake of breath. More pain.

"I'm doing fine, I guess. My ribs don't hurt much anymore, and the pain is getting better." I exhaled a long breath.

"That's good." I said truthfully. "Real good." I missed his voice.

"Okay, well, I have to go. I'm getting pretty tired. With the meds and all that." I nodded, but then realized he couldn't see me.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." He hung up, and I did too. Almost simultaneously. I continued to work on my homework, to avoid thinking about how much I miss him. I finished and went to my normal bed routine. Dreams about those green emerald eyes engulfed me and I fell into the deeper confines of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I never once noticed how routinely things worked here at the hospital. Breakfast. Pills. Lunch. Pills and something else. Dinner. Pills and sedatives. Sleep. They never missed a beat around here. I mean, sure, the food was pretty good, but that doesn't mean I'm hungry every time they offer it. Since Carlisle is my dad, he knows when I'm hungry and when I'm not, so he sends them at the correct times. Yep, sometimes it pays to be the doctor's son.

I missed Bella so much. I wanted to call her several times during the day, but decided not to when I thought of how unfortunate it would be if she answered her phone in class. Text was another option, but I ruled that out when I weighed the chances of her actually having her ring tone off. I waited until I was sure school was over. The phone rang only half of a time. I wondered how close she was to the phone.

"Hello?" Her voice came through from the other side. She seemed a bit distracted. I was getting dizzy.

"Hey, Bella. Thought I'd call you." _Actually, I've been meaning to call you ever since this morning, _I added in my head.

"Hey, Edward. How are you feeling?" She sounded just a bit eager, and I'm sure that she realized it. I chuckled, and then took a sharp intake of breath. _So not expecting that pain. _I didn't want to worry her, so I tried to recover quickly.

"I'm doing fine, I guess. My ribs don't hurt much anymore, and the pain is getting

better." I heard her exhale a long breath. I'm guessing that she was never calm in the first place.

"That's good." She sounded sincere. "Real good."

"Okay, well, I have to go. I'm getting pretty tired. With the meds and all that." Long pause. I was getting drowsier. And dizzier.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." We hung up at the same time, so it was hard to tell whether there were any milliseconds in between. I sighed and settled back into my seat. As long as I have Bella, I'll have a motive to recover faster. I fell into dreams and dreams.

* * *

**A/n: so….sorry it was short. Anywho, sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but this story shall be coming to an end quickly. Two more chapters and it's done. Sigh. But lucky for me, I have another story I'm working on. Umm….what else can I say? I'm tuckered out, so I'll just post this and go to sleep. (Sorry, Heidi. No editing on this.) Disclaimer time!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'LL JUST PLAIN OUT SAY IT……I DON'T OWN……ANYTHING. ---–CUE DRAMATIC MUSIC------**

**The people who reviewed in the last chapter are:** _**twilight-is-lovee, SavageWoman, ema666, Not Freaking Used- Yeah., Zoella De Vil, slsgirl, Edwards-invisible-chick, EdwardChick1901, mutantbabysmoshmortion, and Kaki-chann.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A week later…….O.o**_

* * *

**Bella POV**

The past week went like this: Whenever I got back from school, I would visit Edward, give him his homework and all that, and chat for a while, and then I would leave because the meds he was given would kick in and he'd be asleep in minutes. I'd go back home to the confines of making dinner for Emmett and Charlie. Angela would call and ask me what I had planned for my big 'I Love You". To say the truth, I had nothing besides what I had told her the first time. She still vouches for the hospital scene. In fact, she even quoted a whole Spanish soap opera where they do the same thing.

I didn't understand any of it.

Alice continued to be excused for the rest of the school week. I guess having one of the star football players as your brother who's in the hospital can do that. The secretary feels real sorry. Every time I go in the office to pick up his work from the classes he doesn't have with me, she tells me to tell him that she's sorry, and sorry, and sorry. I'm guessing that translates to: I'm sorry. _Takes real brains to know that. _Today was Saturday. Edward was now free to walk and talk. Just not practice football.

Carlisle still thinks his leg is fragile.

I am now at the hospital helping Edward out of his bed.

"Okay, one leg over," I told him. He nodded. "Don't put too much pressure on your ribs. Breathe slowly." He nodded again and took a deep breath. Once he was off, I was a one-man applause. "Great."

"Surprisingly, that didn't hurt." I smiled, and walked up to him and hugged him. No intake of breath.

"Did that?" I asked him.

"No. Not really, but thanks for the hug." He smirked. I took his hand and started to walk to the entrance. He seemed a little stiff, I'm guessing from being in a bed for the past week. I wouldn't be surprised if he totally forgot how to use his legs. He had already changed clothes, thanks to the help of the nurses. Shudder. _I'll dress myself, thank you. _We walked down the hallway, past Carlisle, who was talking to a nurse. She was obviously not listening, or at least that was obvious to me. Carlisle waved. We waved back.

"Don't be too rough on that leg, Edward." He called to our retreating backs. He's said that maybe fifteen times today.

Now being the sixteenth.

"I won't," he called back to his father. I smiled. We continued walking down the hallway.

"You must be so glad that your dad is the doctor. More importantly, the doctor all the nurses drool over." He smiled his crooked smile and nodded.

"It has its advantages." He paused. "Do _you_ drool over him?" He asked slyly.

"Uh, no. He's like, in his thirties! You're the only one I drool over." I added.

"Well, I'm glad, because you're the only one _I _drool over." We both smiled at each other. He opened my door for me and I shook my head. "I'm going to drive." He understood and walked over to the other door to open it for me. I rolled my eyes playfully. He smirked. I walked all the way over and slid into the driver's seat of his Volvo, thanks to Alice. The leather seat felt just the tiniest bit worn, but still fresh. He must take good care of this car.

"So where are you taking me, chauffer?" He propped his feet on the dashboard. I was just glad it didn't hurt him.

"A coffee shop." His face lit up.

"Coffee? Are you serious?" I nodded. I happened to know that the hospital almost always had no coffee, due to the all the sleeping that went on in there. I decided he would like some doughnuts, too. "Are we getting doughnuts, too?" I smiled and nodded again. He pumped his fist in the air and leaned over to kiss me on the cheek as I pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the nearest coffee shop, which was pretty far. I blushed the lightest shade of red as his lips left my cheek.

In the car, we had plenty of conversation, just like always, and when we weren't speaking, the car radio filled the car and the comfortable silence. Before I even knew it, we were there. Edward was still stiff, so he smiled sheepishly at me and I got up and walked over to the passenger side to help him. We walked inside.

"Hi, how may I help you two?" I recognized the voice as Angela. I had no idea she worked here. My head turned up from Edward to Angela's smiling face. You could tell the smile wasn't one of those cheesy ones that you get from other people. She was actually glad to see us. "Hey, Edward, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, thank you. A little stiff, but fine." She nodded and led us to a booth. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Jacob was here. _When did he start drinking coffee, _I wondered as we sat down. Angela bounced up to the front of the table we settled in.

"Okay, so what kind of coffee or doughnuts would you like to fill you up?" She said. She seemed very bubbly.

"They seriously pay you to say that, Ang?" She nodded. "Okay, I would like a small latte, and…" I motioned for Edward.

"I'll have the tallest order of a frappacino, and any doughnut that's hot." We both laughed at his enthusiasm, and Edward's face flushed a light pink.

"Okay, I'll be out with that." She left, leaving me alone with Edward. The only people in the coffee shop were an old guy and his wife in a corner, and Jacob. He looked pretty much alone, and I felt another tugging at the pain in my chest when I remembered that I shouldn't care that he dumped me as a friend, like days later. _No, I shouldn't care at all. Calm thoughts. Trees……Jacob climbed a tree. No. Cats……Jacob used to have a cat. No. _I sighed and gave it up. I looked up at Edward and saw him looking out the window. I looked in the direction he was looking and saw that he was looking at the forest near the coffee shop, and then I looked back at him to face his intent stare. _Do I have something on my face, _was the brilliant conclusion I came up with. He cocked his head to one side.

"Do you want to watch the sun set?" _Wow. That was random._

"Yeah, sure! That'd be awesome," I answered.

He smiled. "Great." Angela came back with our order and gave me a meaning look while Edward wasn't looking. I glared at her while eating a doughnut. Edward and I sat in a few minutes of comfortable silence. We each contributed a little to a long conversation. After a while, we went and paid, me arguing that he didn't have to. He let me pay a little of the bill, mostly because he knew that I didn't like people to spend much money on me. I got in the driver's seat again. It still amazed me how smooth and fast the Volvo could go.

"So where are we going now?" I was curious to see the place.

"I'll just tell you the directions. The place doesn't really have a name." I nodded and motioned for him to continue. He told me the first directions, and so on, until we reached the top of a cliff. It was covered in grass, and other plants, so it wasn't one of those hard cliffs you imagine falling off of, or on. I smiled. It actually looks cozy. _And I don't have to hike to this place, _my mind added.

Edward was out of the car really fast. _I guess he's not stiff anymore?_ I got out after him. He looked like he was already heading towards my side of the car, to open my door, but stopped short once I was already out. He _hmmph_ed. I smirked. I walked up to him, and he took my hand. Then we both walked out to greet the now setting sun. I stared at the dim light and looked at my watch.

"Ten minutes until sundown. What do we do now?" He sat down as soon as I finished that question. I raised an eyebrow.

"We wait, obviously. Here, sit." He extended his hand for mine and pulled me down softly. We waited in comfortable silence. I rested my head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around my waist. Despite being completely alone, I felt like I was being watched. I shrugged it off and continued to wait until it was time for sundown. When the time arrived, the colors were so beautiful. I stared at it for a long time until I snapped out of it, hearing Edward's whispers.

"Six….five….four….three…….two……..one." The sky went dark. I tried to make out Edward's face in the dim light, and my eyes adjusted soon after. His face was just inches from mine. I leaned in and our lips met. We both deepened the kiss at the same time. We broke off for breath and leaned our foreheads against each other.

"I love you," He said.

"I love you too." We kissed again softly and just sat there until it was getting darker and we had to leave.

_I bet Angela's going to be giddy about this. _I briefly considered not even saying anything, but she would find out eventually.

* * *

**A/n: So this is the second to last chapter! Oh my gosh, aren't you happy she finally said it!? I was getting irritated with her too. Haha. So that was a lot of fluffy bunnies, wasn't it? Nah, it could be way fluffier than that. But, since I myself have no other ideas than this one, (which I saw in a movie, by the way, I forgot what movie.) then this is the amount of fluff you get. I bet you'll never guess the twist that will come in the next chapter. I am so excited, and I haven't even started yet. Right after I post this, I'll start immediately. Gah, this chapter was so short, I can't believe I made you wait for it. Sorry one million times, (just pretend I'm there telling you sorry,) and I hope I don't get tied up to a chair in the near future, so......... see ya till next chapter.**

**Now for the disclaimer that reminds me just how much I wish I owned this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I THINK YOU SHOULD KNOW THE DRILL BY NOW. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING INVOLVING THE LOVELY CHARACTERS OF THE WONDERFUL STEPHENIE MEYER. SIGH.**

**The people who reviewed in the last chapter were: **_**twilight-is-lovee**__**, **__**SavageWoman**__**, **__**lovinit999**__**, **__**, **__**Zoella De Vil**__**, **__**MrandMrsEmbryCall**__**, **__**WhoaMyCoke**__**, **__**Edwards-invisible-chick**__**, **__**redtwiheart12**__**, **__**bellaklutz2010**__**, and **__**EdwardChick1901**_**.**

**Thanks for reviewing, my fellow readers!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/n: Here's the twist that I was talking about. Hope you guys like it! Review!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Come on, mom, can't you tell us more?" Our oldest daughter, age sixteen, Sarah, was saying after we finished our story of how I and Edward met. This was the first time they had listened to the story, so I would imagine that they would be curious about some things. Like how we came to be in our huge mansion of a house. _Stupid Edward tricked me. _Don't ask me how, he just did.

"Yeah mom, can't you tell us more?" Renesmee, our youngest daughter said. She was seven, and loved to follow in the footsteps of her older sister. Renesmee had Edward's hair, and my eyes, and his mouth. Her face looked more like Renee's does, though; more round than heart, but I guess that was just some of the baby fat. I smiled at their pleading. Edward was sitting next to me, looking very amused at the puppy eyes they were currently giving us. We looked at each other and chuckled.

"Come here." I extended my arms for Renesmee and she gladly leaped into my lap. "Now, we can't waste too much time, it's almost time for you guys to go to sleep, you have school tomorrow, remember?" They both nodded, Renesmee's nod was more in anticipation.

"And Sarah, you still have a test to study for," Edward added. Sarah scowled at him. She turned back to me.

"Can you tell us how your wedding went? I don't remember being there, right?" Sarah laughed at her own joke, while it took Renesmee some figuring out. I cracked a smile. She had the same sense of humor as Emmett, who visits regularly. Rosalie does too, but she is mostly busy with their 4 kids. They both chose to work at accounting. Of course, Rosalie is higher up the job ladder than Emmett. Sarah had her father's wonderful emerald eyes, my lips, his hair, but my face. It was amazing how much it balanced out.

Jasper and Alice are now both lawyers. Alice is Jasper's assistant, and they travel from time to time, to see what cases they can find. Alice also works part-time at a fashion agency. She's the intern for Gucci. I'm amazed that she didn't take up the job full-time, but she said that she would be wherever her 'Jazzy' is. They're still the same, and Alice has discovered a fondness for Renesmee, and Jasper tries to restrain her from crushing Renesmee.

"It wasn't much, Sarah. I doubt you'll find it interesting," I said, teasing them.

"Anything is interesting to me, mom. Besides, I'm not ready to study yet." I nodded, knowing how that used to feel.

"Okay then. Edward, you start." He smiled. This was one of his favorite stories to tell. He cracked his knuckles and set them in his lap. Renesmee was watching in pure anticipation. I smirked. _Show off, _I thought.

"Okay. I proposed, and she said yes. The next day, we went to Las Vegas, and we married in a chapel. Only our closest friends and family came with us, and we had a celebration afterwards." He leaned back in his chair as Sarah and Renesmee had their mouths open, waiting. They were probably wondering if there's any more to the story than just a wedding chapel and a couple people. I giggled. Their heads snapped up to me. I tried to keep my mouth shut.

"You guys….eloped?" It sounded more like a statement.

"What's 'eloped'?" This, of course, was Renesmee. I smiled sweetly at her and she smiled confusedly back.

"I'll tell you when you can't elope with the other little second graders." _That would be troublesome. _She nodded, back to looking at me just out of sheer curiosity.

"So like….that's all? You're not even going to tell us where, or how you felt, or anything else?" She said this very wistful, as if she were imagining her own special proposal. It seemed Edward had the same thought, because his face turned into a grimace. It's never a father's dream to lose them at sixteen. I reached for his hand and smiled as I slipped my fingers into his. He grinned at me sheepishly.

"Okay, you guys want to know details?" They nodded. "Well then. Here's the story."

_Flashback…_

_We had just come back from prom. The last one you're ever going to, Alice told me. I was glad that she did. I do not want to be subjected into more blue dresses and extremely high heels, all the while enduring the torture of makeup. Though something told me I was never getting out of those either way. I shuddered at the thought, and Edward reflexively wrapped his arms tighter around me. I smiled up at him. We had been going out for a full year now, and planned on going to the same college. He says he can get us into Dartmouth, but I refused to let him and his money be the reason for me getting into a good school. He understood._

_I guess in the end, though, I didn't have to worry. Dartmouth, along with many other colleges had accepted me onto their campuses. Edward got in too._

_We went back to our cars, Alice and Jasper going to Alice's Porsche. They had also been dating for a year now, just a little more above our time dating. We waved back to them and got into Edward's Volvo. I missed being in the driver's seat, but I knew that Edward had missed his Volvo since the last few weeks I had been driving it around due to his injuries. We've barely rode in my old Pick-up Chevy since the accident. Accident. I was actually quite glad that we went through at least one hard time. I think that we would have still would have been dating, but that time just made all the bonds strong. After we said 'I love you', I had told him that I would always be there for him and him vice versa._

_So far that's been true. _

_Edward and I just stood there, in front of the car, with our hands intertwined. He seemed deep in thought, so I just stared at him confusion. He was fingering something in his pocket. Then he snapped out of thought and started pulling me towards the school._

"_What are we doing, Edward?" I asked in haste of understanding his sudden outburst._

"_You'll see," was his simple answer. I looked at him, and his face seemed as animated as ever. __**If it makes him happy**__…… I sighed, and tried my best to follow after Edward._

_After much stumbling, we made it to the entrance of the school. I stopped to catch my breath. I suddenly felt Edward's hands covering my eyes._

"_E-Edward, what are you doing? Do you want me to trip?" I was getting nervous. I would probably fall, and bring Edward with me, causing injury to the both of us. __**Oh, stop it,**__ my brain scolded. __**Nothing is going to happen. **__I desperately tried to believe my head, while Edward was currently guiding me._

"_You're not going to trip. I'm right here. Just trust me." I trusted him, and followed him as he led me from behind. Soon, we stopped. His hands were still covering my eyes, and I put my hands on my hips._

"_Can you let me see now?" He pulled his hands away to reveal the biology room. "Why are we here? You're not going to make me learn, right?" I put on a mock face of horror. He smirked, leaving me dazed._

"_Of course not, love." That was his wonderful pet name for me. I smiled._

"_Then what?"_

"_I wanted to ask you a question."_

"_Couldn't you have done that in the car, where there is heated conditioning?" I shivered. They had turned off the AC with the prom being over. He smiled again. I looked into his eyes, to find some high of happiness hidden inside. _

"_Nope." He got down on one knee. I gasped. "This," he extended his arm around to the whole room. "Was where I noticed you. For real, I mean. Not because you were wearing a skirt, or because you were Alice's friend. I admit, you enhanced your beauty to a new high, but your personality was what captured me." He took a deep breath. "Bella…will you marry me, and make me one of the happiest guys on earth?" He took out the most beautiful rings I have ever seen. It had diamonds all around it, all of them either topaz or emerald green. I couldn't find any words for what I wanted to say. Because, what I wanted to say was: "Yes, a million times over, yes because I love you and will love you forever and yes because doing that will make __**me**__ one of the happiest women on the face of this earth." But I didn't want to make his ego inflate. He waited, ring still extended out for me. I could see with every passing moment his face falling. I smiled at him, bending down to his level, and resting the ring in his lap. He looked at me confused._

I paused. They groaned, staring at me for more.

"What'd you say?"

"Yeah, what'd you say?" I smiled.

"I said…"

"_How could I say no to the fabulous Edward Anthony Mason Cullen?" His face went all out, grinning from ear to ear, and his eyes lighting up the whole room. He got up quickly, pulling me with him, and pumped his fist in the air. I giggled._

"_Hoo-hah!" He picked me up and twirled me around several times._

"_Edward, put me down!" I yelped, about the fifth time around._

_He set me down carefully on my two feet and placed his hands on my shoulders, taking me in, before pressing me up to his chest in a huge hug. He whispered in my ear. "Isabella Marie Swan, you have officially become my new high." I grinned._

"_I love you, Edward."_

"_I love you too, Bella. So much." We stayed like that for a while, until he pulled away. "Let's go. You must be freezing." Edward and I walked to the parking lot, hand in hand, and stepped up to the car, where he opened the door to let me in. He rushed around to the other side and rushed me home, because Charlie would be furious if I didn't get there in ten minutes. He had just started warming up to Edward. I said goodbye to Edward, and started heading back into the house. His voice stopped me._

"_Bella!" He had gotten out of the car and raced across the lawn to get to me. "Bella. Bella, let's elope." I smiled, thinking that this was probably easier than telling Charlie. He would figure out once we got back. I nodded, though I was wondering what drove him to this but I decided that he'd tell me on his own time._

"_Well, you sure are full of surprises today, Mister Cullen. We'll leave after Charlie does, okay? The faster, the better." He grinned again and nodded._

"_Great. I already have the rings; all we need is a few people to witness us. Alice would be glad to work that part and Jasper goes wherever Alice does. You can bring Emmett, if you want." I nodded; Alice and Jasper would be good. I looked back to Edward, shining in the dim light of the moon. I looked to the house, hiding in the shadows._

"_Okay, so we're set? Where are we going?"_

"_Las Vegas, of course." He said this as if a baby would know it._

"_Pick me up at six. I love you. See you tomorrow."_

"_I love you. Goodbye Bella. I'll see you at six." I headed into the house. It was so dark, you could almost see nothing. Almost. I caught sight of some movement in the corner of my eye._

"_Eloping, huh, baby sis? Didn't think you were the girl." Emmett. What was he doing out here?_

"_What are you doing out here?"_

"_Charlie told me to wait out here for you. You should be glad he's sleeping and didn't hear that wonderful conversation of yours."_

"_Please don't tell him," I pleaded._

"_I won't. At least, I won't if I get to go to the wedding." I looked at him, raising an eyebrow._

"_You? Of course, Emmett, why wouldn't I invite my own brother?"_

"_You weren't going to invite Charlie." He had a point._

"_Well, you know how he acts." He nodded, probably imagining Charlie's face if I told him I was getting married. Renee had figured it would've happened sooner or later, but Charlie would rather believe that I will always be a girlfriend, and not a wife. _

"_Right." We walked in the house. "You know….weddings always make me teary. Never has a wedding made me fully cry," He said conversationally._

"_Oh, you'll cry." I said, sure of it. He has never been to an actual wedding, only seen them on TV, though when he has time to watch them, I have no idea. Between his practices and his sports channels, he shouldn't even have time to go to school. I went upstairs, ready to go to bed, and be ready for a wedding. I heard Emmett's door close soon after mine._

"Ugh. Dad, you are such a romantic. And asking mom to elope on some whim?" Sarah looked over to Edward, who was holding his hands up in surrender.

"Be glad. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here to even listen to this story." Sarah's eyes widened and she clamped her mouth shut. Renesmee still didn't get it for a while. I'm guessing 'whim' wasn't in her vocabulary. I continued with the story, and they straightened up in attention.

_Later….in the morning…_

_I woke up to the small light of the rising…sun? I raced to the window to look at the rising wonder. Today was going to be sunny, for sure. I smiled. Glancing at the alarm clock, I realized that I only had twenty minutes to get ready to be married. I rushed against time, all the while trying to find an outfit to be presentable. Before I went to sleep yesterday, I had packed my clothes, so that was taken care of, now I needed a shower and to get dressed. _

_After my shower, I put on a mid-thigh skirt and a nice blouse. I didn't get a good look at my outfit together, but I'm sure I would get critique from Alice, either way. I threw my hair up in a quick ponytail and hightailed it to the door. Emmett was leaning on the wall across from my room, holding a Pop-Tart._

"_Thought you might be hungry. Charlie already left." I nodded, taking in the information, and took the Pop-Tart from him. We raced down the stairs, me of course tripping some on air. I flung the door open when I got there, and was greeted by Alice's yellow Porsche, which was bigger than Edward's in space. I put my bag in the trunk, and got in the backseat next to Edward. I took his hand and Alice started our drive to the airport. 'The faster, the better, right?' she had said. I agreed when she called me earlier. I guess you aren't thinking straight at three in the morning, because Alice's driving is terrifying. It scares me even more than Edward's. I was glad that it was only an hour, though._

_We got to the airport, and showed them our luggage, blah blah. We finally made it to the plane, me next to Edward, of course. All the couples were together, except Emmett had to sit next to a guy who sneezed every five minutes. He sent me a text._

_And why couldn't I bring Rosalie?_

_I chuckled and sent him one back._

_Because you didn't think to._

_He left it at that for the whole time on the plane, which was roughly around five hours. Landing, Alice just had to squeal. She had been carrying a huge bag around, not allowing me to look at it. All the passengers stared at her. I lugged her and her huge bag off and waited for the others. Once we were all there, we headed to the chapel in a cab._

"Whoa. Whoa. _Wait a second_. A _cab_? Are you kidding me? Not even a limo? Boy, we are _really_ low-class," Sarah scoffed.

"Yes. Yes, we are. Now can I continue, or do you have anything else to say?" I looked at her, daring her to interrupt again. She blushed, one trait she inherited from me, and shook her head "no". She waved her hand, letting me continue. I smiled, and started back up again.

_Alice opened up her bag to reveal a huge mini cake mountain. I gaped at it._

"_Alice, why'd you bring that?"_

"_Silly, it's your wedding cake. I didn't have time to make anything else, so tah-dah!" She waved her hand like a magician and zipped the cake back up. "We'll eat it after the wedding." Emmett was rubbing his stomach, signaling his happiness with the plan. I smirked. When we got to the chapel, Edward said that we were right on time with the appointment. We just walked inside, not sure of how this would work._

"_Come in! Come in! Right up here! The Cullens, right?" The whole group nodded, including me, since I was to become a Cullen. The thought almost made me giddy with joy. We stepped right up, while The rest of the 'crowd' sat down around us. "All right, do you guys want it quick, or the whole sha-bang?" He asked us. We looked at each other, not sure what 'sha-bang' was code for. _

"_Uhh, I guess we want it quick," Edward decided. I looked back to the man to find him flipping to a page._

"_Ahh…..here we go. Do you…" he checked the piece of paper on the table next to him. "Edward Cullen, take this lovely lady to be your wedded wife? To love and to hold, until death do you part?"_

"_I do," Edward said with certainty. I grinned._

"_And do you….Bella Swan, take this man to be your husband, to love and to hold, until death do you part?"_

"_I do," I said to him, while Edward glowed at my side. I heard sniffing in the background._

"_And you may now…you know." He closed his book and returned to his beer. Edward leaned in and kissed me, and I kissed him back. The papers were set, and so were we. To spend the rest of our life together._

"_I love you, Isabella Marie Cullen." He grinned at my new name, and I'm sure that I was too._

"_Ditto." _

_Emmett cried, and pretty much Alice was in tears too, but not for long. "Let's eat the cake." She unzipped the 'cake' and we gorged ourselves with thousands of mini cakes. _

"That was interesting, mom. Did you really have a mini cake wedding cake?"

"We sure did." Edward hasn't spoken much. I turned to him to find he has dozed off. I laughed, when looking to see that Renesmee did, too. "All right, well, Sarah, you have to go study for your test, I'll see you tomorrow." She groaned.

"All right mom, I'll see you later." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and headed upstairs with Renesmee in her arms, cradled.

Yeah, my life is great.

* * *

**A/n: I hope you all liked that! I'm sorry to keep you all waiting, but be glad that I posted. Anyways, for the people who thought that I ended this story here, you'll be glad to know that I'll be making an extra chapter for the Jacob lovers. He gets his happy ending too. It'll be set while he's still in high school, just to let you know.**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed for the rest of the story, and the many people who had just started reading this and reviewed then. Now for the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: EH. I OWN NOTHING.**

**The people who reviewed in the last chapter were****: ****twilight-is-lovee****, ****tiny31792****, ****Edwards-invisible-chick****, ****ema666****, ****bellaklutz2010****, ****ThisIsMyDisguise****, ****mutantbabysmoshmortion****, ****hhawkes****, ****EdwardChick1901****, ****redtwiheart12****, ****, ****Zoella De Vil****, and…****Kaki-chann****. Yay.**


	21. Jacob's Happy Ending!

**Jacob's Happy Ending.**

* * *

**Jacob POV**

"Hey dad. How'd it go?" I was talking to Billy, who was currently sitting in his wheelchair watching NFL football. I always asked him that when I get back from school, since I'm not there he has to take care of himself. Too bad I actually skipped school today.

"Perfect. You know, I have been in this wheelchair for years; you don't need to be my supervisor or anything. How's the werewolf thing going?" Oh yeah, turns out, Billy also used to be a werewolf. Now he's just a Quileute tribe elder, but his grandfather, Ephiriam Black, was the last Alpha of the tribe. I was supposed to follow in his footsteps and take over the current pack, but I refused when Sam asked me.

I don't want to be a leader of a pack of werewolves. I'd rather be an underwear model instead, I mean, I have the body. So why not? It's better than leading a pack of wolves.

"Okay, I guess. Sam says that I can keep on going to school as long as I don't take anything too literally, and keep my cool." He nodded, and I retreated to my room. "Ugh," I grunted as I plopped myself down on my bed, putting my bag on the floor in the process. I transferred to the La Push School, so that it could be easier coping with Bella. Of course, I didn't tell Billy that. I told him that it would be easier being around the other guys so that they could help me keep myself cool, calm and collected. Well, not Paul, but the others. That wasn't an exact lie, but not the truth either. I sighed. _I'm pathetic. She saw me cheat on her, she has a stinking right to be angry……But….I still love her. I guess the only reason I cheated was because I was deprived. It's sad that I think about this every day. _I shook my head. Yes, yes it was sad.

I broke up with the girl, though.

Not that I remembered her name anyways.

I heard Billy from the other side of the door. "Hey, kid, there's someone here to see you. Says she brought your work from school." I could sense his confusion. He had been thoroughly convinced that I was there, and not in the woods thinking. I sighed before opening the door.

"All right, I'm out. Where is she?" I looked around Billy and found no one.

"She's in the kitchen having some of my famous hot chocolate." He grinned, knowing how much I loved that stuff. I smiled back.

"Did you catch her name?" It would be pretty rude if you never even knew the girl's name.

"Yeah….I think it's…..Madison? Yeah, that's it. Madison." He nodded to himself. _Madison Jones?_ Huh. I would've have never thought she'd be coming here. She lives five houses up from mine, and her house is huge. Almost as huge as the Cullen's. I walked in the kitchen, to be hit by a scent. Vampire. _Of course! Madison Jones hasn't been in school for the past week! And she's a vampire?_

That was when I looked closer and another feeling hit me. All of a sudden, I never wanted her to leave. She has changed from what she looked like a week ago, but not much. Her hair turned to one of the most beautiful shades of brown. My mind compared it to Bella's. Surprisingly, I didn't make the comparison in favor of Bella. That's a new. Her eyes were red, those of a newly born vampire. I flinched. Her face was more angular and her body seeming more sculpted. She stared straight at me. By now, Billy had gone back to watching TV. I stared back, not being able to look away anyways.

"Hello, Jacob," she said. Even her voice had changed. Silkier.

"H-hey, Madison." I mentally smacked myself. In the process, I remembered something. I remembered Quil imprinting, Sam imprinting, Jared, Paul. They all imprinted, even though they never believed in the rumors. Am I imprinting? I stared at her more, and realized, maybe I was. I smiled, but it faltered not two seconds later. _She's a vampire._

"Hello? I've been calling your name for a minute now. You seemed deep in thought." Her voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry. I was just remembering something." She nodded. I vaguely wondered if the smell bothered her. If she smelled like a vampire to me, even if the smell is dimmed, then I must not smell too appetizing to her either. She sipped her hot chocolate. "How are you able to drink that," I blurted out. She smiled sweetly at me.

"You know, huh? I thought you were a werewolf ever since I walked in. Sorry about the smell." I waved her comment off.

"No problem." She smiled again, and then continued.

"Well, you asked how I can drink this, right. I mean, I'm supposed to like blood. Thing is, I can stand weeks without blood. I can eat human food, too, isn't that great? I'm so glad I don't have to give up French fries. What a loss that would be," she chuckled. I looked at her in confusion, but it slowly sunk into my brain. _She's almost exactly like a human. And she's so easy-going about it, too. She probably doesn't even hold a grudge against her maker. This reminds me…._

"Who changed you?" I sat down in the chair in front of her, still not breaking her gaze. Her face fell a little.

"To say the truth, I never even saw their face. I know it was a guy, from the outline in the shadows, but that's about it. They left me in a cemetery, but I'm just grateful that they didn't suck me dry."

"How do you know so much?"

"I figured most of it out myself, but when I met another vampire, it all made sense. Of course, the other vampire doesn't drink human blood. In fact, she said that she hasn't killed any humans since the change. Said it was just another way of living. That's why I plan on only killing deer or something like that. Something small, something weak, it would be better if they were sick. Put them out of misery." I stared in wonder.

"Wow." She laughed.

"I have no idea if I'm supposed to thank you for that, or be insulted, but I thank you anyway." I found myself laughing with her.

"So what happened at school?" I guess I said that a little too loud, because Billy came in the kitchen not too long after I said that.

"You didn't go to school?" I slowly turned to Billy's now red face.

"Of course I did, Billy, I just…I mean, she's not in the same classes as me, so I was wondering what happened in her classes." His face calmed down, and he turned in his wheelchair back to the television. I let out a long breath. "That was a close one," I mumbled to myself. Madison smiled.

"You skipped, didn't you?" Of course, her voice was set to a much quieter tone. I smirked.

"Yep." She giggled.

"You know, education is important for young werewolves." Her face told me that she was joking.

"Of course, it's also important to young vampires. Now, what new, boring material do you have for me to sleep on?" She slid a thin folder to my side of the table. I picked it up and weighed it in my palm. "This is it? I thought for sure the teachers would give me a mile of homework." She shook her head.

"Nah, today was a half day, don't you remember?" I blanked out for a second, thinking if I actually got that memo.

"Oh, yeah, then I guess I came at the wrong time, huh?" She smiled.

"You could have had some delays on your way here." I nodded.

"Yes, yes I could have." She laughed a little, and then sipped some more of her hot chocolate.

"You know, this is some great hot chocolate. I hate to admit it, but it might even be better than my mother's." I smiled. Billy would have his ego inflated by that comment. He's always calling his hot chocolate 'The Best in the State of Washington'. It might be true, since I had never had the rest of Washington's hot chocolate.

"And why would it be so bad to admit it?" I challenged.

"Because my mother would kill me, only to find out she couldn't kill me without burning me to ashes."

"True, very true." We stayed in comfortable silence as she continued on with her hot chocolate. I got up and poured myself some from the pitcher, and heated it up. I leaned on the counter, looking at her. "So what _has _happened in your class? I kind of figured that you wouldn't be near humans, but I guess with your little blood game, you can stand it." She chuckled.

"Well, mostly all the boring stuff you always get at school. Work, talk, and more work. Nothing special. Although I did get some questions on my new appearance." She laughed.

"I imagine you would." I chuckled, thinking on how many possible covers there could be when you change into a vampire. The smell had almost vanished when I started talking to her, and it started to smell sweeter. Billy's voice came from the living room.

"Hey, kid! Since you're in the kitchen and all, can you heat up the food? I don't care what you make." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, dad!" I turned to the fridge and got out some burgers.

"I can help, if you want." I jumped.

"How'd you get there so fast?" _Stupid question._

"Vampire, remember? We can do that. So what can I do?"

"Umm…I guess you could…make salad or something. Anything that goes with burgers." She nodded, and then got a hungry look on her face.

"Do you think I could have a burger? I had a light breakfast, and didn't eat lunch." I smiled.

"Sure." We worked on the food for a while, having light conversation. I went outside to grill the burgers, and when I got in, Madison was reading some random book that was laying on the little coffe table in the corner of the kitchen. She had made a huge bowl of salad, complete with homemade croutons. I gaped. She was at my side in a second.

"I know. I'm awesome." She buffed her nails on her shirt. I rolled my eyes at her. She stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah, sure." I walked over to the huge bowl and dug out a crouton. "Very crunchy," I mumbled. She laughed, and I would have too if my mouth weren't full of croutons. I swallowed them and went to assemble the burgers. "Hey, Billy, what do you want on your burger?" He wheeled himself in.

"I'll do that part myself, thank you. You always seem to want to give me the werewolf-sized portion." He winked at Madison. _I guess he knows. Of course, the eyes might have been the give-away._

"Fine then, I'll make my own. Madison, do you want anything on your burger?"

"Just cheese. Even though I'm hungry, I can't eat too much or…….you know." I nodded. I was not going to be the one to clean up her puke. I made the burgers, and handed Madison's to her first. She took it and cut it with a knife into four equal pieces. Billy and I just looked at her. "What?" She said when she caught us. We looked at each other, and back to her. Billy spoke first.

"Sweetheart, there's a reason that hamburgers are the epitome of fast food." She looked embarrassed.

"I know it's just a habit." We both shrugged and grabbed our burgers while I managed to stain my white shirt. I heard Madison giggle.

"You think that's funny, miss dainty?" She started laughing, and Billy started laughing with her. I pouted. "Growl." I continued eating my burger, and the laughter died down. When we were finished with those, we went to serve ourselves the salad. Surprisingly, Billy got more than me, He saw me looking at his plate.

"What? I like croutons." He wheeled away from me and to the table. I shook my head. Madison was snickering from not far behind me. I heard her sigh. She put her hand on my shoulder. I didn't flinch as I would with any normal vampire.

"I have to go now. Thanks for the food," she smiled at me.

"Okay. See you at school." She started walking to the door. I grabbed her elbow.

"Yes," she said, turning to me. I took a deep breath.

"Uhmm….do you maybe...want to go to a movie sometime…or something?" I laughed nervously. I guess being the idea of being turned down by a vampire was more intimidating than I thought. She grinned.

"Sure! A movie sounds good." I grinned back, and I'm sure mine was about as big as hers.

"Okay, then! I'll see you later." She nodded, and waved as she made her way back to the door. I was some steps behind her to close the door. When I got back to the kitchen, Billy was frozen with his fork in his mouth. He unfroze once I sat down in my chair.

"I guess girls can't resist the charm of the Black boys, huh?" He laughed a hearty laugh. I smirked. "Well then. I hope you have fun on your date with a vampire." He rolled himself out with the bowl of salad in his lap. Moments later, I heard cries of victory from the TV and Billy.

"I will."

* * *

**A/n: Awww, little Jacob was nervous. XD. so……….that was the last chapter. Uh, I don't think I'll be making any sequels, so yeah. If you have any ideas for stories you want me to try, I'll be glad to hear them. Thanks for all the people who have read this story all the way through, and not just skipping to another one because you just didn't want to read it. Aw. I thank you all for the reviews, too! Heidi and I (The Super Awesome Double Team,) are really happy. I mean SUPER happy. =) I hope you like this chapter, and if you skipped the author's note in the 20****th**** chapter, this is set when he's still in high school. Use your imaginations to see how they get married, etc. Disclaimer Time!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY ASPECT OF THE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS OF STEPHENIE MEYER. I ALSO DON'T OWN CHEETOS. SOB. THE CHEESE!**

**The people who reviewed in the last chapter were:** **hhawkes, justm, heathercullen, ThisIsMyDisguise, bellaklutz2010, iloveedwardanthonymasencullen, redtwiheart12, twilight-is-lovee, ninjanoni, mutantbabysmoshmortion, Kaki-chann, Zoella De Vil, and MeggyandHaku.**


End file.
